Nessie's Teenage Story
by LoveTwilight100
Summary: It isn't easy being a teenager.. but its even harder being Renesmee Cullen. This is the story of how she grew up and found love, happiness and friends. Drama, friendship and love along the way. Sequel to Nessie's Childhood story! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm back! Thanks for all your support with Nessie's Childhood story now here is the sequel... **

**For those of you who haven't read Nessie's Childhood story I'd strongly advise you to do so because there are a few new characters in this story that came about in Nessie's Childhood story but you'll probably pick up the gist of it anyway even if you don't read the 1st story **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nessie's Teenage story<p>

Preface

I'm not exactly normal am I? Well from the outside I look like a freak anyway so what difference does it make... I mean seriously

It all started about 6 years ago. My mom moved to Forks, Washington state, when her mom re-married. Renee Dwyer is a scattered person and wanted to travel America with her new husband while he played baseball. Mom was unsure but left Renee in Phoenix and moved to the Pacific North West

She was nervous and didn't look like the typical girl from Phoenix. She was pale and didn't have the athletic physique that most girls from the hot state would have.

She met my father Edward Cullen on a fluke in a biology lab. Not exactly romantic your thinking right?

Oh dad- well you see the thing about my family is we're not exactly normal... we're um.. well their vampires.. I' m... well I'm coming to that part

Dad had never smelt anything like Mom before and this didn't help the fact that he couldn't get her out of his head. He was in too deep and so was she. Soon they were talking and things got bad pretty fast

She found out the truth about the family. (All seven at them at the time) and got on with it with little hassle on her behalf. Then things got dicey when a vampire with an obsession discovered that she knew everything! It was a game and he lost. My father killed him which left my mother injured and with a plan of action

Mom wanted nothing more than to be changed. She said she would live through the pain... which she would have to in the future

On her eighteenth birthday Mom went to The Cullens place for a birthday party. Alice Cullen- the chirpy, excited, pixie vampire- being Alice planned a party. Things went disastrously wrong when Mom cut her finger and Jasper attacked her

Things got out of hand and my father-being his usual over protective self- decided that it was too dangerous for Mom to be in his world and he left her dangling on a string

Then Mom met Jacob.. her best friend, her crutch with whom she put a lot of faith in for a long time. Until things turned for the worse again when a supernatural force changed him into a werewolf...

I can't tell you the specifics about what happened after this until mom and Dad got engaged... They actually wont tell me!

When Mom and Dad went on honeymoon (I can kind of skip this too...)

Well Mom found out soon that it was possible for a vampire and a human to conceive the hard way. She was pregnant... heavily so and the child's growth got out of hand... the child was too strong it almost... it almost killed her to carry the child

With a brutal and bloody birth I was born

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen... this is the story of how I became one of the luckiest people in the world. An amazing family, best friend, and people who protect me with their lives

This is the story of my teenage years...

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this would be a cool idea kind of giving an outlook on her parents life before she was born was an idea I had towards the end of the last story. Chapter 1 will be up in the coming days and we'll see Nessie start school...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: New

**A/N so first chapter done! Here it is... and Nessie of course faces some challenges on her first few days of High School... anyone that is under the rated age for the story should probably stop reading soon because things aren't going to be too "nicey, nice" from now on**

**The song for this chapter is "fifteen" By Taylor Swift mostly about the aspect of being new and not sure what to expect...**

* * *

><p>Nessie's Teenage story<p>

Chapter 1: New

Nessie's POV

"I've nothing to wear" I moaned

"I can help with that" Alice sang running into the room and into my wardrobe

"Haven't your own life-size Barbie doll to dress Al?" I asked

"Yes.. but your so stubborn so it makes dressing you more interesting

"Right.." I mumbled and looked at the clothes she'd picked out for me

A green long sleeve top with a denim waist coat. White skin tight jeans and a pair of green flats

"Alice you realise this is school not a fashion show" I mumbled

"Well still... oh and I had a feeling you would need these soon so your Mom and I went shopping yesterday when you went hunting with Nicole and we bought you these" She said holding up a bra

"What?" I whisper-shrieked

"Well come on Nessie. Your body is due a growth spurt more so in womanly features than anything els-" I cut her off

"Don't" I mumbled

"What? I am-technically- a teenage girl at heart" She said to me

"Yeah but its embarrassing. When I look at you and Rose I don't see girlfriends I see my aunts. Same with my mom" I said

"Its not as embarrassing with her though is it?" She asked sadly

"Well Alice she was only changed in the past few years she hasn't completely forgotten her human life" I explained

"Ok I think I understand. Thank you for being honest.. but keep them" She smiled

I rolled my eyes "Fine" I groaned and she skipped off down the hall

Breakfast in the Cullen household was usually held with at least 3 members of the family present even though-aside from myself, Jacob or the occasional werewolf- they didn't eat. This morning it was Mom, Dad, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Jacob.. Grandma and Grandpa were also there.

Everyone was staring at me as I walked into the kitchen

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" Alice chirped

"Okay..." I trailed off. Grandma handed me a plate of food

"There is enough on here to feed three or four Quileutes" I joked and she laughed

"Teenage girls need their energy" She smiled at me

"I wouldn't go that far as to call me a teenager" I mumbled sitting down and saw a russet hand dart out and grab a piece of a pancake

"Oh yeah just take what you want Jake" I teased sarcastically

"You wont eat it all anyway" He mumbled taking another piece

"Would you like to eat my breakfast for me?" I asked him

"No... I'm good. I'll take the leftovers" He said

"Like a real dog" Rosalie mumbled in disgust

"Don't say you don't love it Blondie" He teased her and I finished my food

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Jake asked me again as I sat at the kitchen table waiting for Dad<p>

"Yeah I mean what if people think I'm a fre-" He put his hand over my mouth

"If you value my sanity you will not say freak" He said

I rolled my eyes

"Whatevs" I said in a New York accent

"Okay then" He seemed amused

"What am I gonna do all day without you?" He asked after a few moments of silence

"Whatever you did before I came along... I'm sure you did something. You had work or school or something" I said

"Nah actually I didn't... before you were born the pack split up remember? We were on full alert. I left school the June before you were born and haven't gone back since" He said proudly

"You seem proud of that fact" I said

"Well its nothing really to be ashamed of. I've got all of my general knowledge and know as much about cars as any mechanic... what else do I really need to know?" He asked

His words rang in my head all the way to school

"Having second thoughts?" Dad asked he kept his eyes on the road

"Yeah I mean look at Jake.. he hasn't got much of an education but he's right you only need a bit of cop on really to know about the world" I said

"Nessie, I think your right. What they teach you in school doesn't compare to what you learn in your lifetime... the only reason I know so much about pain, loss, death and suffering is because I lived through it. Two world wars, Independence wars, Protests I was there.." He trailed off

"Is this pointless then?" I asked him looking at him. He pulled into a parking spot

"No.. because we all need to learn to be human or try to be normal at some stage.. I'll see you at 3" He said and I got out of the car and walked towards the main building

"Hello. My name is Renesmee Cullen.. I'm new here" I said shyly to the receptionist. Miss Greene. I'd have to try and remember that name

"Ah yes. Carlisle's newest daughter. I'm sorry about your... predicament " She said

The cover story was that I was adopted when I was born. My mother couldn't handle the responsibility of a baby so the Cullens took me in

"The Cullens are family to me" I sniffed slightly. Everyone said I got my acting skill from my father

"Poor pet" She soothed me "Well here is your schedule and timetable. Enjoy your day" She smiled at me as I left the office

"Thank you" I mumbled as I left the office. Forks was rainy but today the weather really effected my mood. Dull and dreary with little life. It didn't do much for my nerves either

Everyone stared. I was the new toy a new thing.. everyone was interested but nobody wanted to talk to me. They continued to stare but wouldn't come up and say "hi" I felt like a monkey in a cage. Until one girl came up. She had blond hair to her shoulders and had blue eyes. She was pretty and slim and looked about my age but was a bit more developed

"Hi my name is Leanne" She said holding her hand out

"Nessie" I said

"Like the monster?" She asked

"Yeah something like that.. .my friend um... has a bit of an imagination" I said

"Leanne is a pretty name" I said

"Thanks my Grandma came from Ireland so I got named after her" She said

"Nessie isn't your real name is it?" She asked

"No.. its Renesmee but most people just call me Nessie, well aside from my sister Bella and her husband Edward" I said. Mom and Dad were known as my sister and brother in law

"Cool name I can't pronounce it though" She mumbled

"Nobody can... don't worry about it. Nessie or Ness is fine" I smiled at her

We talked all the way through lunch and I had a few classes with her though out the day so I was with someone I got familiar with.

"So... whats your family like?" I asked

"I have two brothers Aden and Danny and a sister Rachelle... like Roch-elle... yeah I actually don't know where my parents come up with these names" She mumbled

I laughed "My Mom died when I was a baby. My sister Bella was older than me but she can't remember much of her she was only 4 when she died. I was only just born.." I said

"And your dad?" She asked nervously

"He stayed for a while... but eventually got re-married and we were shipped into Foster Care. But Carlisle and Esme found us and took us in when nobody else did. My Sister met Edward and they grew up together. Now their married" I said

"Oh.. I'm really sorry about your family" She whispered

"You can't miss what you never really had to begin with so don't worry about it" I said dodging the subject slightly. I knew I would never actualy be able to talk about how my Mom and Dad conceived me unknowingly

"Look at him" I heard murmurs after school outside

"He's gorgeous" I heard one girl gush

"Oh god I just want to have my way with him" One swooned. I walked outside to see a few of the girls that were known as the "Above crowd" Who thought they were better than everyone gathered around in a circle looking at a man in leather. I looked over in the direction and saw a smiling face I recognised immediately

"Well.. my ride is here.. I'll catch you later" I said waving

She gasped as she saw me walk over towards Jacob who was leaning against his Rabbit

"Hey you" He said to me as he gave me a hug

"Hey" I said hugging him back. Even though Jacob was nearly seven foot I wasn't far from five foot five inches at this stage. I was taller than Mom and gaining on Dad and I was only physically fourteen

"Did you have a good day?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot

"It was interesting" I mumbled

"Interesting? Is that all your going to give me" He asked

"Yeah sorry" I mumbled

"Naw. Its cool you don't really have much to say on your first day of school. Junior High even. Man, how did you get so old so fast?" He asked me accusingly

"Accelerated Childhood remember... keep up Jakey Boy" I teased

"Right the aging thing" He said. My expression obviously read something of "Duh"

"Yeah.. we got no homework though. So do you wanna watch a movie when we go home?" I asked

"Sure, Sure" He said to me as we made our way home

* * *

><p>"So..." I said<p>

"Hmmm?" He asked. I was leaning up against Jacob's side in the living room. We were watching _The day after tomorrow_

"This movie actually never gets old" He mumbled

"Yeah" I said

"What was it you wanted to talk about anyway?" He asked me

"Well you got a bit of attention today" I said stating the obvious

"Did I?" He asked

"Your so... I don't know how can you not notice girls throwing themselves at you all of the time?" I asked

"I just don't.." He mumbled quietly

"Oh I love this part" He said avoiding the vonversation

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your first week at school is almost over" Mom gushed<p>

"Yeah time flies" I mumbled looking down at my cereal

"So any plans for the weekend?" She asked

"Mom I'm more like you and Grandpa... I'm a hermit" I said grabbing my bags and leaving the room silently

"Whats with you?" Leanne asked

"I dunno just not in a good mood" I said

We were walking towards the cafeteria. I passed Melanie, Cassey, Lilly and Chloe. They looked at me and started whispering and giggling. I could tell they were saying something about me. Leanne saw me staring

"Don't bother with them.. they need to grow up and get over themselves" She mumbled quickly

"Do you know what their talking about?" I asked

"Yeah... I do" She said reluctantly

"What?" I asked

One of the guys in my class Jamie I think passed me and whispered something to his friend

"Well what is it?" I asked

"There's a rumors going on about your family. That your dad is a pedophile and your Mom gets raped by your dad. Your Brother Edward apparently beats you and your sister and your other brother does drugs down in La Push" She said

I took a deep breath "Is that all?" I asked

"No... the main one is that your a freak and you don't belong here at all" She whispered

"Well if it isn't Cullen the freak show?" I heard Melanie ask Chloe as she passed by in the hallway

"You don't know anything about me!" I shouted after them and they turned and looked at me

"Well, well would you look what we've got here... you might think your starting to fit in here but Cullen let me tell you your far from it. Your life is going to be hell as long as I'm concerned" She threatned

"Oh I'm so scared of you" I said sarcastically and she looked at me as if to say "Seriously your not?"

"Well we'll see.. and who says your going to be scared anyway?" She asked flicking her hair behind her

I knew that this was just the start of what life was like for "NORMAL" teenagers


	3. Chapter 2: Defence can be annoying

**A/N I haven't forgotten about the story but with exams, homework and other stuff its getting hard to update all the time. I love writting this story and there will be drama but for now the bullying thing is kind of taking center stage, but that shouldn't go on for too much longer because Nessie has a temper like Edward and it will only be so long before she flips...**

**Thanks so much for your support I got a lot of reviews on my last chapter and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I know I'm not updating as much as in Nessie's Childhood Story but I have exams next week and I'm studying... trying to get a good grade! LOL**

**I'm off for the summer next Friday though so I'll be able to update a bit more often after that **

**I'm also off school this Thursday so I'll get a chapter up then I hope **

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as its a little longer and we see a side to Bella that isn't in the book that I kind of thought about and went "yeah it will work" **

* * *

><p>Nessie's Teenage Story<p>

Chapter 2: Defence is annoying

Nessie's POV

"I actually don't see the point" I was explaining to Leanne why I wasn't going to fight back about the bully issue

"I would. If someone said stuff like that about my family well I would..." She looked lost for words

"Well, I can't do that. My family gets a bad rap wherever we go for some reason..." I explained and it was true. Emmett told me stories about when the Cullens used to transfer to different schools and everyone would talk about them in a bad way

"Still" She stated

"I know its different... if someone talks about you, you can get over it but about your family it makes you mad. I am mad but I can't help it.. I'm just going to let it blow over because it probably will" I said as wed walked towards the English room. Melanie was still giving me evils about the last day, but I ignored it. I only told Grandma what had happened in school. She comforted me and told me that all teenagers go through it and not to worry. I was too much like my father and that I shouldn't loose my temper...

That was a lot of help...

"Okay. We'll just have to wait and see" She gave in and I smiled

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Leanne, Zoey, Quin, Dianna and Lexy and Ispotted Nicole across the room giving it to some girl with my vampire senses I could hear what she was saying<p>

"You have some nerve talking about her like that! Talking about my family like that" She screeched

The Junior High and the High school shared a cafeteria so she obviously knew what was going on then if she was here

"Well she's a freak" The girl said. I recognised her. Cassey Brown had ginger hair but it was dyed a deep red and it looked strange with her blue eyes. The story was that she thought she was really pretty and good looking even though she isn't. I'm not vain but I am better looking than her

"You can talk. I heard that your mom-" I had to cut it off there. I got up and ran over to her human speed

"Nicole!" I hissed so quiet Cassey wouldn't hear

"Your losing your temper stop!" I hissed

"Fine" She said loudly and walked away sulking. I followed after her

"I know your trying to do what's best for me but please just let it sort itself out. It should" I explained as I walked beside her

"It will probably all blow over. The new kid is always the target for teasing and picking on. Rumours fly about them... 99.99% aren't true anyway" She shrugged her shoulder

"Nobody knows except Esme. We can't tell anyone" I said

"What? Nessie if your dad finds out he'll have both of our heads for not telling him!" She hissed

"I know but... I want to sort this out itself. I want to be a normal teenager who doesn't have to worry about their parents going all vampire ninja on the bullies butt" I explained

"I understand... but Nessie we're not normal. I thought you were the first to come to terms with that" She looked at me

"I did but while I'm at school I'm not the worlds most wanted vampire hybrid. I'm Nessie Cullen the human girl... here the volturi aren't after my soul. I'm not worried about aging or finding eternal happiness. I'm just a girl. A normal teenage girl" I explained

"I get it.. I do but Nessie-" I cut her off

"Just don't start. I love being who I am. The half human half vampire. I really do. But sometimes I want to get away from it all Nic" I said

"I know how you feel" She said quietly.

* * *

><p>I walked into the living room and everyone had the same expression. Disappointment<p>

"What?" I asked self-conscious

"Why didn't you tell us?" My mom asked

"Tell you what?" I asked though I already knew the answer

"Your being bullied" Jacob answered glumly. I looked at him and he looked a bit upset. I would have to find out why he looked that way instead of disappointed in me

"I thought it would sort itself out" I said

"Nessie its been going on for two or three months now" Dad said

"It hasn't" I tried

"It has.. you might think you got past me but you didn't. Nessie you mightn't have realised it but you looked a mess lately. Nicole also let it slip what happened in the bathroom last week in school" Dad explained and I shuddered at the memory

_I walked into the bathroom to check my hair when I noticed Cassey, Melanie and Chloe in there _

"_Hi" I mumbled shyly. They weren't the nicest to me, but my father always thought me "Treat others as you would like to be treated" So I do but then again that rule can be reversed as "treat others as yo_u _yourself have been treated" Either one worked fine for me _

_The walked over to my quickly and pushed my head down in the ink and started running the cold water through my hair _

"_Stop" I screamed and they laughed and giggled _

"_Stop" I screamed again and clawed at their hands _

_Melanie let go and said "That's enough of a wash of that.. mane of yours well we can re-adjust your face if you want... give you a make over" She said innocently in a sweet voice that made me shudder. Cassey and Chloe grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me against the wall. I shouted out in pain and Melanie laughed _

"_Poor Nessie. Without your clad leather boyfriend your nothing.. hell I bet he only thinks of you as a child" She hissed and I felt my heart ache. They were right and it was stupid to have a crush on Jacob. Not that I really did but I still noticed that he was good looking _

_I screamed as they shoved me into the corner of the hand dryer. The corner caught my eye slightly and they started to water heavily _

"_Oh if you think this is bad" Cassey grunted and reached out to kick me but I jumped over her leg and ran out of the bathroom. People stopped and stared some even laughed as I ran outside the school and out the back into the forest_

"I don't know what your talking about" I lied smoothly

"You do and you know it" Jacob started standing up and walking over to me

"We're trying to help you Nessie" Rosalie spoke for the first time

"If you guys go in to the school I'll be the laughing stock.. if they get in trouble they'll know it was me who told! I can't help what's happening.. Why is it happening?" I asked rhetorically

"Oh Honey" Jacob said pulling me into his chest I started to cry

"Its not fair... I don't even know them, but their trying to make my life miserable for no reason" I sobbed

"I know" Jacob said softly and rubbed my hair

* * *

><p>"Mr. Simpson. Please... Nessie wouldn't do any of those things she is a kind natured young girl and she came to this school hoping to make friends only to be bullied by that group of girls" Carlisle was trying to reason with my principle. I was outside the office and I could hear the argument<p>

Esme was looking at me reassuringly

"What if this doesn't get sorted out?" I asked

"It will. Carlisle will make sure of it" She said surely

I nodded still unsure. She moved and sat beside me on the chair beside the door

"Nessie. No Cullen will go through life- whatever the cause - unhappy. Your father was miserable and we tried everything in our power to make him okay. Everyone goes through rough patches, but its important that you surround yourself with people you love" She said hugging me as the principle came out

"We have no case.. those kids could say that they shoved you into the dryer by accident. They also said that you were making fun of them and saying that they were good for nothing. I'm not allowed to take sides here, it will only cause more arguments I'm sorry. I really want to help you" He said sympathetically

"No." I said "you don't... you don't care" I finished getting up and walking outside and sat against the side of the school

"This might not have been one of my best ideas so?" My dad asked as he sat beside me

I scoffed _funny how you turned up_ I thought at him and he laughed

"When will everyone learn I hear and see all?" He asked

"That or your spying on everyone" I mumbled

"No that wouldn't be fair.. I just do it to you and your mom" He chuckled

"Stalker much" I muttered

"Renesmee... I know that... I can't really say that I know what your going through I don't... I can try and help or try talking to him" He said

"He doesn't care dad, That guy only wants to earn his money once school is over and once he gets his paycheque he doesn't give a crap about any of us... any of our problems and that's wrong. When we go to school we're supposed to be in a safe environment. Blah! Blah! Blah! I'm not!" I said pointing to myself

"I know honey, I know" He murmured softly pulling me into a hug

"I just want it to end. I never did anything to them for them to treat me this way for no reason" I whispered

"We'll sort something out. Even if it means you have to pull out of school for a while" He mumbled into my hair

I pulled back "No! No, no, no, no, no" He looked at me confused

"I can't leave school because I'm being bullied.. it shows signs of weakness..." I said. Thinking of the things they would say to me if I pulled out of school for awhile

"We'll figure something Ness" He said sure of it I wasn't though

* * *

><p>"At last.. give me a twirl... ooooh you look fab" Alice was gushing over Nicole and I grinned at her. The family was going up to Alaska for the Denali wedding. Garrett and Kate have been together for over 4 years now and they've decided its time to tie the knot.<p>

Nicole sighed "Mom this is like the thirteenth dress... this has to be the last one-" Alice cut her off "Nonsense we're just getting started" She scolded her and Nicole went into the dressing room grumbling

"I tell you one thing" I said to Mom "I'm glad I ordered my dress over the internet" I laughed

She chuckled "me too.. Nobody can outrun hurricane Alice for long"

"I heard that" I heard Alice sing from somewhere in the shop and we laughed

"Wanna get something to eat?" Mom asked

"Yeah I'm starved and I'm in the mood for something greasy" She laughed at me

* * *

><p>"Mom?" I asked as I ate my fries<p>

"Yes" She said

"Were you ever bullied in school?" I asked

"No... kids were mean in school but they never bullied me. I was a hermit.. most of them would talk to me and play with me but I wouldn't be overly friendly back for some reason. Like you said I'm very much like Grandpa Charlie. I enjoyed being alone. Sure I had a few good friends in Phoenix that I hung around with but, I wouldn't call them best friends. My vampire friends and my friends from Forks were a bit more genuine. You could tell because in Phoenix everyone was fake" She said

"Yeah... I just... I dunno why their bullying me.. and it kind of bugs me" I shrugged

"I'm not great at giving advice but don't fight them back.. don't give them the reason to ridicule you or spread rumours. Everything they say about you is a lie Nessie.. .I know the cruel things kids can say about your family.. I've been through _that" _She said

"You have?" I asked

"Yes. Kids used to name me "the mistake" because my mom left my dad. I'd tell them it wasn't true but they'd taunt me and tell me it was... Kids can be really mean" She recalled

"Wow.. I just didn't think you'd fight back" I said

"Oh I did. It got worse, instead of better. Mom went in and I had to transfer schools because it got so bad" She whispered the last part

"I never imagined" I started

"I know" She said and changed the subject

* * *

><p>"Tanya, Kate and the rest are going to look amazing no doubt so we all have to look our best" Alice sang as she checked us all over and I laughed we were al dressed to the last getting ready to leave for Kate's wedding<p>

"Alice just leave it its the style" Emmett moaned as Alice straightened his tie.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Alice asked him and he looked at her confused

"I think your brain shrunk when you changed and ever since then it has been shrinking down every decade" She snapped and everyone laughed at Emmett's expression of pure embarrassment

"Nessie you look lovely" Alice approved as she gave me a once over

I laughed "um.. thanks" I said

Everyone pilled into their cars and we were off to Alaska

* * *

><p>"Oh you look beautiful" Carmen said hugging me<p>

"Thanks" I said to her and smiled. Carmen had to be one of my favourite vampires. She reminded me very much of Esme... always a loving hand or a smile and a hug when you needed it. Her brown hair was curled and put up in an exotic style. She had some green feathers in the band at the base of her head. She had a green dress to match the hair do and she looked stunning as did Tanya who ran over to u

"Oh Carlisle, Edward, Bella. Look at you Nessie! You've grown since we last saw you" She said to me and gave me a hug

"Yeah... " I answered her. In truth I had grown since Christmas time. Not much but enough that vampires would notice

Kate was wearing a cream dress that ran to the floor with a long train. There was lace on the bodice and a beautiful diamond skirt... that could have been real for all I know

"You look amazing" I hugged her

"Thank you Renesmee you do too!" She squeezed me back

We danced and laughed with old friends. I met Siobhan, Maggie and Liam who had found a new member to add to their little band. Claire was small and had blond hair to her shoulders in waves. Her face was unlike any immortal I had ever met. She seemed very pleasant. She had the gift of illusion like Zafrina . Benjaman and Tia were also present

It was a great night.. but I still couldn't forget my troubles that would await me when I got home...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys aren't bored with this chapter I just read over and was thinking "yawn" But then again thats just me! <strong>

**Please review and let me know any ideas **

**Next chapter should be up in a few days I hope! **


	4. Chapter 3: Girl Talk

**Things are going to be moving a bit faster now. I want Nessie to get to a certain age so I can start things going. I am listening to music and getting inspiration all the time. Thanks so much for your support. This story has got a lot more support in the lines of reviews .Please recommend the story to your readers or to whoever just please! I would really appreciate it! I love writing this story this set of stories (Cuz well theirs gonna be a few) and I would really love a few more readers .I love all the dedicated readers and those of you who have just started reading the other story thank you **

**Oh I also wanted to write back to a review **

**Laura J: **Everyone has asked me this question actually well something along the lines of it anyway. Why doesn't she fight back? Its not really in her families nature to fight back against people. I think she knows that it will blow over and she's just waiting for it to die down. I have been in her situation. Well I haven't been physically bullied but I did get bullied and it hurts to know people talk about you and make fun of you behind your back. I just tend to ignore it. I think Nessie doesn't want to be mean to them either... she could flip yet though

**The bullying thing is kind of over because I want to start getting on to other stuff but it will be in the background for the next few chapters **

**I hope you guys like this and we get to meet a few more of Nessie's friends. The only problem is I can't remember half their names while writing the story!**

TRIBUTE TO ALL WHO ARE BEING BULLIED OR HAVE BEEN BULLIED!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight *sobs quietly in the corner*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Girl Talk<strong>

**Nessie's POV**

"Are you going to finish that?" Jacob asked me and I shook my head

"You should really be eating more" He said to me as he stuffed the pancake in his mouth

"Should be... but I'm not, I'm not hungry" I mumbled and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye

I got up from the table and walked outside. I sat on the back porch in a wooden chair

"Hey" He breathed. I turned and faced him

"Hi" I mumbled

"Nessie honey, are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"your not yourself anymore" He stated

"Yes I am" I almost growled

"No your not" He said softly and wrapped his arms around me

"I know your hurting, but this will end. They'll find someone else to bully or someone else to make fun of" He whispered into my hair

"Ness! Time for school" Mom called

I got up and walked inside "Don't be afraid" I heard him whisper

"I'm not" I said loudly

"So the Spring dance is this week and I've still got nothing to wear" Leanne moaned

"What about something out there and stylish.. that shows you off" I suggested

"That would be amazing. Red dress with black converse" She said

"Sounds cool" I mumbled

"Are you going?" She asked

"Eh.. dancing isn't really my thing" I said quietly

"Oh right" She muttered "You should still come" She said

"Nah I'm good" I said

"Dianna is going shopping for her birthday were you invited?" She asked. This was the first I'd heard of it

"No. I didn't even know it was her birthday" I explained

"Oh right well I thought you might have been going with us" She said

"huh" I said as Cassey and Melanie walked into the room

"Ugh" They blocked their noses as the passed "I knew I could smell something disgusting" They said

"Says yourself" Leanne shouted after them and they scoffed

* * *

><p>"Hey girls... so what do you say to a day in La Push?" Jason came up to our table and asked us on the Friday after the dance<p>

"La Push.. is that the Quileute reservation ?" Quinn asked

"Uh huh. Its sun, surf, sand and of course um..." Jason seemed lost for words

"Rain and hot tanned guys" I teased and immediately all of the girls heads turned to us

He looked at me "You've been?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh yeah. I go there all the time. Some of my close friends live down there"

"Cool. So you in Cullen?" He asked. Jason was one of those guys that didn't believe anything they heard until they knew the person. At this stage the teasing had gone down, it was the same few teasing me all the Time. I usually just ignored them

"Yeah I guess. A Day at the beach sounds... fun" I said

"Sure does. I'm in too" Leanne said

A few others agreed after that

* * *

><p>"Hey Cullen, we're waiting on you" Jason called. I got Rose to drop me off in La Push. Since Jacob took over the Alpha job a few years back he made a new treaty. Vampires- Cullens- were allowed on the La Push reservation as long as they promised not to hunt or kill a human<p>

"Hey" I said

"Wow your sister is hot" Brian said looking at her as she drove away

"Um.. thank you. I think" I mumbled

He laughed. Everyone was getting all suited up to go surfing

"You guys are going surfing?" A voice asked and everyone turned to see three shirtless native American boys standing there

"Yeah" Darren said

"The water looks cold" Seth grinned

"Nothing we can't handle though right?" Brian teased

"Well I guess..." Embry trailed off

"You guess?" Dianna asked

Dianna, Quinn and Mackenzie weren't going into the water either

"Well it certainly looks cold. I mean I went cliff diving yesterday and god, well it was cold I'll tell you that" Embry grinned at them

"Nothing these guys can't handle right?" I asked. Looking at everyone that was going surfing or into the water. They now looked very unsure

Embry chuckled "Come on lets see what the pale faces can do" He teased

"Oh your on" Brian said, but not competitively. All the guys ran into the water and the girls stayed behind

"I think I'm going to pass on that..." Megan said

Embry chuckled as the boys started screaming because of the cold

"Its been a while Nessie" Seth said giving me a hug

"Yeah haven't seen much of you either" I said returning the hug

"You two know each other?" Leona asked. Leona was a gossip plain and simple. She automatically jumped to silly conclusions

"Yeah I'm good friends with Nessie's brother Edward" Seth explained and I laughed

"No. Your seriously starting a bromance with him man its weird" Collin shuddered and the four of us laughed

"Gee thanks dude" Seth said slapping him on the shoulder

"Jacob around?" I asked

"Jacob?" Zoey asked

"Yeah he's around somewhere I think" Embry said I nodded

"I'm gonna go check out these dudes surfing skills" Seth said

"Me too" Embry followed after

"Yeah I don't really wanna be the only dude so-" I cut Colin off

"Just go" I laughed

"So who's Jacob?" Quinn asked

"Jake? Oh! He's like my best friend" I said

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked sceptically

I chuckled "Uh-huh"

Jacob started walking up the rocky path towards us then

"Is that Jacob?" Dianna asked me quietly and I nodded

"Well if your not dating him... can I?" She asked and I laughed

"Hey" Jake said cheerfully and I rolled my eyes

"Hi" Everyone mumbled shyly

Jacob grinned at me and I laughed and Zoey was watching us out of the corner of her eye

"So how is everyone?" Jake asked conversationally

"good I guess" I mumbled feeling slightly awkward

"Should I go?" He mouthed at me and I nodded

"I'm gonna go see Sam.. um see you guys. See you later Ness" He said waving and I chuckled

"See ya" I mumbled

Zoey laughed as soon as she thought Jacob couldn't hear us. I really hoped she wouldn't say something stu-

"He's hot" She gushed. Something stupid like that. With Jacob having sensitive hearing he'd hear everything unless, _I don't know he MOVED FASTER _I shouted mentally

Leanne chuckled "You should hear her. Its "Jake this" and "Jake that", "Jacob and I", "Jake is"" Leanne and the girls laughed and I just blushed

"You like him!" Quinn pressed

"He's my best friend.. it helps to like your best friend" I said simply

"No you _like him _like him" She said excitedly

"No. I mean Jacobs like a few years older than me. I'm like what 14. He wouldn't go for that. No." I said. I mean it was true but it still didn't keep me from wishing...

"Your thinking about him now" Leanne sang

"Yeah but I mean.. nothing can happen. We're best friends and I want to keep it that way. He's a great guy and he's going to find someone better than me" I said pointing to myself

"Better than you? Nobody can do better than a Cullen" Faye said mocking horror. Faye was one of the few girls in school I really liked

"Think about it though guys, you have to be kind of reasonable about this. Nessie's grandpa is a cop right? Or your relative or something?" Lexy asked and I nodded

"Well if her and Jake were to go out it would be a bit strange don't you think. Look at the age difference of almost what did you say 4 years. It wouldn't work out well. He's older and he might... take advantage" She trailed off

I shook my head "Nah he's not that guy" I defended him

"You sure?" Dianna asked I nodded surely. The guys came back from surfing looking cold and pretty wet

"Well the water looks great but I think I'm up for some marshmallows. Who's in?" I asked and everyone laughed as the guys huddled in together around the campfire. Sharing stories of their childhood. I laughed along with bits that were funny and had a great time. Something popped up in my mind though

_this won't last forever Ness _I shrugged away the thought. I had years left with my friends. We had a few months left in Junior High and then High school... right?

"Did you have a good time?" Jake asked as he was driving over to my place

"Yeah it was.. fun" I said remembering the talk I had with the girls and shook my head and laughed a short chuckle

"Something funny?" He asked. Even though he was facing the road I could hear the smile in his voice

"Just something that happened today" I explained trying my best to lie

"Does it have something to do with the conversation about me?" He asked innocently and I froze. _How much of that had he heard? _

"Eh... um... no?" I said but it sounded like a question

"Yeah it did didn't it?" He asked smugly

"Thought you didn't take any notice of when girls swooned over you" I argued

"Its different when its you though" He said and I turned my head away and blushed insanely.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking while writing "will this be weird?" Tell me what you think.. <strong>

**BY THE WAY NESSIE LOOKS AND ACTS AROUND THE AGE OF FOURTEEN, FIFTEEN. **

**Next chapter will be up in a few days I hope and it also skips a head a few months to the Junior High graduation... I think not too sure yet tho **


	5. Chapter 4: Enjoy the show

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry its been a while since I updated. I have exams this week so I am studying hard (well attempting to...) I had this chapter done last night but I decided to change the end of it. I hope you guys like it. I loved writing this one it was so easy! **

**Summer soon! I can't wait to be able to write. Also I have my laptop at home too which means that it will be easier to type without making loads of silly mistakes! **

**Love your support please keep it up **

**Next chapter Saturday or Sunday hopefully **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Enjoy the show <strong>

**Nessie's POV**

"I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow" Lexi gushed as we walked out of the school

"Yeah its been a good year" I agreed smiling. Leanne, Lexi and I were best friends. I fell in with Leanne who was already very close Lexi.

"What are you wearing?" Leanne asked us

"Um... jeans?" I said and they looked at me as if I was crazy

"Like my sister will let me out in jeans anyway" I said looking at Alice who was in her Porsche waving madly at me. I timidly waved back

"I seriously love this car!" Leanne squealed

"Hey do you guys wanna come over for a few hours? My parents probably wont mind" I asked seeing as they have never been to my house

"I'll call my mom" Leanne said pulling out her phone.

"Me too" Lexi agreed and they started dialling. They walked over with me to Alice's' car

"Hey Al" I said as she rolled down the window

"Hi Nessie" She said excitedly

"Do you think Mom and Dad will mind if I bring home Leanne and Lex?" I asked

"I wouldn't say so. You know Carlisle and Esme" She sang happily

I nodded

"Mom says its fine" Lexi said as she put her phone in her pocket

"Yeah same here. If its okay with your parents" Leanne rolled her eyes.

"Come on so girls. Oh Nessie Jacob said he'd be by after he finishes work" Alice said to me. I knew what that meant. Jacob would be back when he finished _patrol _I sighed as I got in.

"Mom! Dad I'm home!" I shouted as I came in the door

_Dad we've got company is that okay? _I thought to my father

Carlisle and Esme came out of the kitchen

"Nessie! Oh hello girls" Esme greeted them

The usually lively and bubbly Lexi was shy

"Mom this is Leanne and Lexi the girls from school" I said to her

"Oh yes. We've heard lots about you two" Carlisle said shaking their hands

"Don't be shy... because nobody in this house is. Right Ness?" Esme asked me and I rolled my eyes

"Right" I laughed and she chuckled

"Thank you for letting them come. Especially since I didn't ask" I said to them

"Not at all your always welcome girls" Carlisle aid calmly

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" Leanne said

"Just call me Carlisle" He smiled and she smiled back. I could see that they would get a long just fine in the family

"Hey squirt" Emmett said ruffling my hair.

"Emmett!" I shouted at him and Leanne and Lexi laughed

"I wish I had a big brother.. the little ones are so irritating" Leanne said annoyed

"The big ones are too!" I shouted after Emmett

"Nessie is the little one in the family. Its fun to tease her" Jasper said coming in the doorway with my father and my mother

_Were you gone hunting? Carlisle and Esme said it was okay. It is okay isn't it? _I thought at my father realising that they had never been here. I saw him move his head up once to stare at a speck of dirt on the ceiling and move it down again. A nod but nobody would have noticed

"This is Jasper- my adopted brother. Edward- my biological brother and Bella his wife" I said pointing to each of them

"Hello" Mom said to them

"Hi" Lexi smiled

"Hey" Leanne said

"Well we'll leave you to it. Oh Nessie dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Dad said

"My favourite?" I asked hopefully and he chuckled

"With Esme it always is. Being the youngest she's also a spoilt princess" Dad teased

"Hey you guys wouldn't have me any other way" I said grinning

"True" Jasper agreed and they left

"I like your family their funny" Lexi said

"And sometimes hugely irritating" I mumbled

"Aw their not Ness" Leanne said

"You are so crushing on my brothers aren't you?" I guessed

"I was on Edward until you said _his wife _I can't go after a married man" She said faking a sniff

"Will "Ben and Jerry" Help?" I asked

"Always" She smiled.

We ate our dinner and went into the living room and settled down to watch _PS. I love you _With three big tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and lots of candy and popcorn

"This bit always makes me cry" Leanne said

"Don't start. I just suffered heart break" Lexi teased. Lexi's boyfriend had recently broken up with her after a 4 month relationship. The guy was a jerk anyway by the sounds of things

"Yeah you did" I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. She wasn't too bothered about it anyway

"She is so pretty" I whispered. Pointing at the Hilary Swank.

"Her hair in the movie reminds me of yours" Leanne mumbled

"You think?" I asked

"Yeah its pretty" Lexi agreed

"Thanks" I said and we burst out laughing

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your graduating" Alice gushed<p>

"Al its from Junior High" I laughed

"Yeah but your graduating" She screamed and danced around my room

"Yes I've established that" I mumbled

"Come on get dressed" She hurried me into my walk in wardrobe

I put on my pink dress and grey leggings

She put my hair in a side pony with a pink clip bow in the side

"You look so pretty" She whispered

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Come on everyone is waiting" She said handing me my gown and hat. The Blue gown looked terrible and made me look shapeless but it would only be on for about an hour

Lexi was making the a speech and I- reluctantly I might add- agreed to help her

"You look beautiful" Mom whispered

"Don't start. Its junior high guys" I said laughing giving my parents a hug and my Father laughed

"Who's emotional?" He asked but his voice cracked

"You apparently" Emmett teased. He bet me to it

"Hey Ness! Wow! Can't believe it! Your graduating alread-" I cut Jake off

"Its Junior High" I mumbled giving him a hug

"Yeah still. I barely got out of junior High" He muttered

"I can just imagine how you got on in High School" I teased and he laughed

"Your mom didn't help much either. What with her falling in love with a vampire, which made me phase , which meant I couldn't concentrate and I was always running patrol trying to keep her safe and -" I cut him off

"I get it so now shut up" I said "Your rambling" I muttered and everyone laughed

"Well you know how I don't like uncomfortable silences and everyone says I talk waaaayyy too much" I put my hand over his mouth

"Shut up" I moaned at him and he laughed

He opened his mouth to talk and I punched him

"Seriously" I said and we left the house to go to Town

* * *

><p>Lexi was a nervous wreck<p>

"Ness I can't do this-" She panicked

"Since when has Alexis Kennedy ever been shy before?" I asked laughing and she chuckled

"Do you think I can do this?" She looked like she was either going to wet herself or throw up

"Definitely" I said confidently

"Good luck" I hugged her as the music started and we started up the Gym

"... Our Class president Alexis Kennedy has done much for the school. She was a cheerleader. A runner and played basketball with our star players. She fundraised for the Squad to go to Seattle to support our State Champion Renesmee Cullen" He paused for the applause. I had ran in 4 competitions and had gotten to the Washington Final in Seattle. I won with seconds to spare. None of the girls had anything to say after I bought home a huge trophy with the school's name on it. Then again if they did Lex and Leanne would have their heads

"Here is her amazing win" The principle said and the room went dark for a screen on the stage to light up and I appeared running at top speed- well human top speed. I came to a tumbling finish at the end only to land on my shoulder but to receive applause from the crowd. I heard Jacob whistle and hid my face in my robe

"Our class president Alexis Kennedy will now present a speech "

Lexi went up on stage looking extremely nervous. The speech we had written out was amazing for her. Funny, outgoing, silly yet still sensible and putting the message across

"Yo" She started off and got a few laughs

"Okay so I'm not a very serious person but I'll try my best. Friends, Family, Teachers, Staff of the school. We mightn't like coming to school. But we have a great time. We make friends and learn stuff about the world. Learn things about ourselves that we never knew. As much as we learn about each other we learn as much about ourselves. I have learned so much about myself. I didn't think I was at all athletic until last year. It was a great opportunity for the squad to travel to Seattle to support Ness- Renesmee- whatever. She prefers Nessie." A few people laughed at this I could pick out Jacob's husky chuckle

"I also made a friend for life. Nessie is a great person and I learned a lot about myself from her" She said proudly

"This has been an amazing time for us. We've matured together- well most of us have- So I'm asking you now as a class. Next September we'll be back together again, I hope we can stick together as well as we did this year. And the past few years we have been together. Thank you" She smiled and everyone stood and cheered her on . I smiled at her as she passed me and she smiled back. She was totally thrilled with herself

* * *

><p>"Well done and best of luck in all you do" Mr. Jones said as we threw our hats in the air.<p>

Lexi and Leanne were screaming when they ran over to me and hugged me

"We graduated!" They screamed in unison

"From Junior High" I finished and they laughed

"Still, another four years" Lexi said

"Yeah... can't wait" I mumbled

"Hey Renesmee" Jason said coming up and giving me a hug

"Hey" I smiled at him

"Congraduation" He laughed and I chuckled

"Did you come up with that on your own?" I asked

"Nah Dylan helped me out" He admitted

"Are you guys gonna try and win some girls with that?" I guessed

"You know me so well" He said to me and I snickered

"Players" I teased

"Girly-girl" He challenged

"Hey who won the cross country State championships?" I asked pointing to myself

"Good point" He gave in giving me a hug

"Have a good summer" He said

"You wont be around?" I asked slightly upset. Jason was one of my close friends

"Nah Mom and Dad are heading off on a tour of the states and I'm going along. It should be fun .I'll send you pictures and get you something" He promised

"Don't bother getting me anything" I said to him "Have a great time" I grinned and he smiled as he left the auditorium

"Hey are you guys coming to the party later?" I asked Lexi and Leanne as we walked out to the cars where my parents were waiting

"Yeah. It is the secluded event. Everyone is raving about it. Because only we were invited" Lexi grinned

I laughed. Lexi and Leanne were the only two from my school that were coming to the party .The wolves and my grandparents would be there also. It was going to be a _classy _event according to Aunt Alice. Tuxes, dresses and _good shoes _"Not converse" Were her exact words to me

"I'll see you then I guess" I waved at them as I saw my real parents standing at the Volvo

"We are so proud of you" My father murmured into my hair as he gave me a hug

"You've been an inspiration for us" Grandma said

"Thank you guys" I said hugging them all

"Come on its time to party" Alice sang and we all laughed as we piled into our cars

* * *

><p>"You look gorgeous. I wish I had your hair..." Alice was rambling on as she was dressing me up and doing my hair etc.<p>

My dress was lilac and had thin straps. There was a dark purple ribbon around the waist and the skirt frilled out slightly. Alice was wearing something similar in green but her skirt was a lot longer

"Lets go" I cut her off and ran out of the room lifting my skirt up so I wouldn't trip on it. I walked down the stairs because I knew that I would inevitably fall. While thinking about this though I missed a step that led to a landing and fell. A warm pair of arms caught me

"God the clumsiness never left her did it?" He asked himself

"Hey Jake" I grinned at him and he smiled and kissed my forehead

"Hey Nessie! You look really pretty" He murmured as he set me on my feet. Jacob was wearing a blazer and a white t-shirt and a pair of black trousers and a pair of converse

"You'll be dancing on your bare feet tonight. Alice warned me no converse" I informed him

"Yeah yeah.. as if she can catch me" He whispered and I laughed

"Come on Dance with me" He pulled my hand. There were people dancing everywhere. The music wasn't too loud so you could still hear people talking but it was loud enough that you could get a steady beat to dance to

He put the other hand on my waist and pulled the other one up

"You know. I've been thinking its time to get a job" He muttered looking in my eyes

"Yeah.. I mean you love mechanics right? So get a job there" I said

"I don't really want to get a job though" He mumbled

"Everyone is bound to feel that way" I reassured him

"Yeah but its different. With pack stuff and everything I wouldn't be able to be there on my exact times or whatever. I wouldn't actually be much use" He said

"Then get a job off someone who knows the secret and can understand what is going on. At least then you wont be pressurized" I suggested

"Who knows though Ness?" He asked me

"Dad had been talking about opening some sort of a garage with a few people. Maybe you could get in on that" I suggested

"No" He said quickly

"Why not?" I asked slightly hurt

"Well Nessie. I see your Dad enough and he sees me enough too. We don't need to be working together" He shuddered

"He'll be a silent partner I think. I think Seth is getting in on it. So is that guy Mike Newton I think" I told him

He laughed "What?" I asked

"I met that guy Mike before. He was such a marshmallow" He muttered and laughed again "How did you know Mike Newton anyway?" He asked

"He came here to do an interview with Dad. He looks like such a wuss" I added

"Oh yeah ha ha he is" He laughed again and we danced a while longer not saying anything. But silence was never uncomfortable with Jacob

* * *

><p>"This party was so cool!" Leanne screeched<p>

"That's Alice for you!" Nicole muttered giving her a hug

Nicole and Leanne had also become very close. Nicole had also had her final growth spurt. She now looked like a seventeen year old. She wouldn't grow again as far as Grandpa could tell. He thought I would have another 3-4 years of growth before I stopped aging. At the moment I look 14 so I was looking forward to aging a bit more

"Thanks so much for coming" I squealed and hugged them both

"See you soon Nessie. I'll text you" Leanne promised. Leanne was off to France for the summer. I was invited but my Mom wouldn't let me go. It was too close to Italy, apparently

"Yeah" I said giving her a hug

"See you soon Lex" Leanne hugged Alexis

"I'll see you soon I guess. Forks is always boring for summers. It isn't even like Summer around here its wet!" Lexi shouted and I laughed

"See you in a few. I'll text you yeah?" I asked

She nodded "I'm going to try and find a summer love in La Push So I'll need your help" She said grinning at me

"I'm in" I laughed

"See you" I called as they left to go home

* * *

><p>"Freedom! So any ideas on what your gonna do for the summer?" Jacob asked at breakfast the next morning<p>

"Whatever I was doing before I started school" I mumbled cutting my meat

"We have to do something fun" He mused

"What can you do that is fun that doesn't involve doing something totally stupid?" I asked

I looked at him and he had this glint in his eye

"Jake!" I shouted as he grabbed my hand

"I have the perfect idea! Lets go" He said dragging me out of the house

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy ha ha not really!<strong>

**I haven't even decided what they might do yet... Any ideas? Please let me know! **


	6. Chapter 5: Rebuild

**a/n I'm on holidays! Which means chapters will be up a bit more often... my exams went really well too which I'm happy about! So I hope you guys like this chapter we see a lot of Jake/Nessie bonding kind of thing. Thanks for the ideas that some of you suggested **

**I want your opinion on a chapter. On my blog I have a previews page where I recently uploaded a future chapter but I'm not sure whether to feature it in this story or maybe another one with Jake and Nessie. Check it out on www. lovetwilight100 fanfiction author. blogspot. com (without the spaces obviously) and go to the previews page. It should be there oh and also if your there check out the pics I have up of Nicole, Nessie, Lexi and the rest of gang in the Nessie's childhood story tab and the Characters tab. Thanks love you guys for the support you give me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Rebuild<strong>

**Nessie's POV**

Jacob hopped into his rabbit and I followed suit getting in the other side

"So what's the plan?" I asked slightly nervous. God only knew what he was planning

"Well it's a surprise" He said cheerfully

"And you know how much I love surprises Jacob" I muttered sourly. He chuckled but didn't respond to my jab.

"Okay seriously. This is killing me What are we doing?" I asked after about another ten minutes of silence

"Patience is a skill you must learn my dear" He said in a bad British accent. I gave him this look the "Are-you-actually-doing-a-crappy-English-accent" Look

He laughed and I huffed and slumped back into my seat not in the mood for surprises or games today

We reached his house shortly after my little tantrum

"Now I know Princess Nessie doesn't always get her way, but bear with me. I'm sure you'll be thanking me" He said pulling my hand and leading me towards the garage

"The garage?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah" He said as if to say "duh"

"What are you gonna get me to do. Clear up your toolbox?" I asked sarcastically and he laughed at me. I wasn't in a good mood today and Jacob wasn't really helping me with his "Surprises"

We walked inside and he flicked on the switch at the side of the wall.

The garage really was a mess. Tools were thrown everywhere. There was a white sheet covering two vehicles

"What's this?" I asked suddenly interested and he laughed

I walked over and pulled the sheet off the machines and saw them

"Motor-cycles? Seriously?" I asked impressed

"Yeah. Your mom and I-" I cut him off there

"My MOM?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah well I rebuilt them. I thought her how to ride them too" He said smugly

The words came out of my mouth before I could form the idea

"Will you teach me how to ride them?" I asked

"Maybe. When your older. Much older" He said

"So why did you bring me in here?" I asked a little upset that he wasn't going to teach me how to ride. He touched my pouting lip

"Because I'm about to start a new project" He said and walked out of the garage. Interested and kind of worried I followed him out

We were in the County dump about two hours away from La Push

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"I found the Rabbit here" He said offended

"Really?" I asked a bit shocked

"Yeah. I couldn't afford to pay for one. Obviously" He said

"Oh" I mumbled as he walked over to the car department

* * *

><p>"This is a classic... a great model. I think this could be worth a lot of money. Are you gonna fix it up yourself?" The guy at the counter was engrossed with a car and technical conversation with Jacob<p>

"Yeah the closest mechanic if I wasn't is John Dowling in Forks and he charges a fortune" Jacob informed him

"J.D? I know that guy well. He's a rip off though" Jacob nodded in agreement. The guy behind the counter was tan and had long black hair to his shoulders. He also had a full fringe that covered his eyes. He looked about in his mid twenties early thirties.

I was standing beside Jake- not awkward at all- while they had a full blown conversation on mechanics, cars, screwdrivers and other stuff that you'd have to have a Y chromosome to understand...

"Yeah, man. Thanks" Jake handed the guy a twenty and we left. He hauled the car out to the front

"What is it?" I asked. In the shape it was in it didn't even look like a car...

"Its a Chevy" He said to me. He knew that I didn't get cars but I'd try and learn

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked intrigued.

"_We _are gonna rebuild it" He grinned

"We?" I asked

"Yes. We. You and I. Jacob and Nessie. Ness and Jake. Us" He said and laughed

"I don't know cars" I mumbled as we got into the Rabbit

"That's cool. It'll be my mission this summer. To teach you so much about cars that you'll be able to rebuild a car yourself someday" He grinned at me

"Your must have patience" I mumbled sourly. Jacob didn't have to do this. He didn't have to teach me, yet he still wanted to. Something I don't understand

"Or a lot of time" He looked into my eyes and he seemed genuinely happy about teaching me

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly

"Positive" He smiled

* * *

><p>"God... I'm so bad at this" I moaned loudly<p>

"We've got all summer, fall, winter... lots of time" He smiled reassuringly at me. Jacob was a great teacher. He had lots of patience and he didn't make fun of me when I did something stupid. He was such a great guy. How I found such a great best friend I'll never know

He fixed a part of metal onto a wire.

"Will this cost much for parts?" I asked

"You'd be surprised what you would find in a dump" He muttered

"Really?" I asked

"Uh huh" He said as he fixed the metal on properly with a screwdriver

"I think this is enough for today. How about we go at it again on Monday?" He asked

"Jake its like five" I informed him

"Yeah. I'll take you out to dinner. My treat" He said and smiled at me and I laughed at his goofy grin

"Well. Summer in Washington is great huh?" He asked. We were in the car watching the rain pour down the wind screen

"Always was" I said cheerfully. Nothing could bring down my mood right now. I was on an unusual high

We arrived in Port Angeles an hour later

"This place is great for Pizza" He said to me as he walked ahead but I stayed where I was

He turned around "Something up?" He asked worried

"I'm not eating with you while your stuffing a full size pizza down your throat. Last time that lady nearly hit you with her handbag" I said to him and he laughed

"She was really annoyed" He recalled

"You were making lots of noises while eating your food Jake" I teased

"Hey its a guy thing!" He defended himself

"Right... just like nearly going all hulk on the guy who stood on my foot was a guy thing too" I teased

"Shut up and come on" He said smiling and grabbing my hand

* * *

><p>"Your right. Its good" I admitted as I watched Jacob stuff a slice of pizza in his mouth<p>

"If your planning on dating a woman that eats normally Jake your going to have to learn a bit of table manners" I said to him

He froze and didn't smile or laugh

"I was kidding by the way" I said softly

"Yeah.. right. Come on lets get out of here" He threw the money down angrily and left the restaurant and I followed after him

"If your mad about what I said I'm sorry" I called after him and he got into his car and drove away

"I need a ride home!" I called after him but he kept driving and never looked back in my direction at all

The rain started to fall and I called my father's number

"How soon can you be in Port Angeles?" I mumbled stiffly.

"_It'll be at least twenty minute_s. What happened_?" _He asked worried

The guy that owned the restaurant put a "Closed" Sign on the door and the rain was pouring down

"Jake got pissed and left. Left me on my own" I said to him a bit annoyed that I would be standing out in the rain for at least twenty minutes

_"Why did he do that?" He almost growled _

"I told him that if he wanted to find a girlfriend he'd want to learn some table manners. I was only kidding Dad" I defended himself but the other end of the phone was silent, just breathing

_"I'll be there as soon as I can" _He sad and hung up

Twenty minutes later my father pulled up. I was soaking wet and my hair was matted to my face

I got in the car and we sped off towards home. When I got in the door my cell phone vibrated with a call from Jacob

* * *

><p><strong>an what do you think? Hate it? Love it? I personally thought it was crap but thats just me... I started writing the next chapter of this shortly after finishing this one. Also it will be Jacob's pov! A bit of drama in the next chapter too! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: That little voice

**A/N FIRST NOTE ON THE AGENDA: THE BREAKING DAWN TRAILER! oh my god I screamed when Taylor threw his shirt off and I'm just like wow! **

**Then, the rob and Taylor kiss? That was seriously funny and everyone is there like what the hell. Did anyone see the dude beside Taylor was just there like what is this guy doing? Funny stuff **

**Back to the story: Some of you were wondering why Jake did that... well he was a bit mad and kind of pissed and he has that "werewolf hot flash thing going on" (mike welsh) He doesn't really think, but I still love him!**

**Oh and this chapter is Jacob's POV... I think you guys will like this one, The story might move a bit faster until I get where I want to be, the tough thing is I have to juggle a few main lead characters so things wont be as straightforward as they are in stories where it is just Nessie and Jake... but don't fear! This set of stories won't be my only set! I've lots planned! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

** Okay I'm still high from the Breaking Dawn trailer LOL**

**Hope you guys enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight. Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Bella swan... but I still like to imagine them in my own imaginary forks... Yeah... right...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: That little voice<strong>

**Jacob's POV**

You know when you know you've made a mistake? How there is that feeling or that little voice inside your head telling you, that your an idiot. Yeah well that's me right now. Total Idiot.

Edward has probably picked Nessie up by now anyway, but why did I react like that. I just got so pissed. _Table manners_. Her just bringing up girls or women just makes me mad. The sickening thing is... I CAN'T EVEN TELL HER THE TRUTH. Well if I was to tell her the truth she'd probably reject me, just like her mom did... I can't think like that though. Ness and I are made for each other right?

I turned the handle of the door as I walked in

"I'm home" I called sullenly. I wasn't in the mood

"Jacob! Thank God! Its Paul and Rachel!" Billy rushed out to me and I froze

"What happened?" I panicked

"They were in a car accident; Carlisle is treating them at the hospital in Forks. We need to get there now!" He said to me and I wheeled him out the door as fast as my two legs would carry me. This couldn't be happening...

* * *

><p>"Dr. Carlisle Cullen" My father shouted at the nurse who came rushing up to us<p>

"Dr. Cullen is in with two emergency patients at the moment" She informed us calmly

"Yeah I know. Their my brother and sister" I spat and she wheeled around

"Follow me" She instructed

We were brought into a cream room with a lavender carpet under the ugly waiting chairs

"Wait here" She instructed us as she left the room in a hurry

"Why does all this crap always happen to me?" I asked as I sank into the chair

"This again" Billy muttered "Stop this! This poor me sad story. It has to end. If you want to become a man and win the girl Jacob you have to stop and do something about this mess. This is your life. You control it not me or Nessie. Your universe might revolve around her, but that doesn't mean that hers revolves around you. You need to learn to fight for what you believe in. Fight for what you love" He looked me in the eyes and that voice in my head wasn't just saying anything it was screaming at me. Screaming to do one thing. Well two things. 1. Call Nessie and apologise and 2. See if she'll come down and help me out

* * *

><p>"Jake" She said running up and giving me a hug that I gladly returned<p>

"Ness I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am" I said to her

"Forget it, that was the past and this is the present" She said to me and smiled. How was I blessed with such an amazing person by my side through everything...

"I'm so sorry" I whispered

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is your pack brother and your sister. Come on" She said pulling my hand and we walked to the double doors of the waiting room

* * *

><p>"Paul is in a stable condition but your sister has lost a lot of blood.." Carlisle trailed off<p>

"It will be okay though right?" I asked

"I think so" He said stiffly. I didn't want the "I think so's" or "Maybes" that wasn't the truth that was only half an answer

"Right. So Carlisle the money end of thing-" He cut me off

"Jacob now your family is my family. No money or anything like that is needed" He ensured me

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Positive" He smiled as he checked something on the clipboard and clicked his pen and waltzed into the next room as graceful as any vampire

* * *

><p>"She's shuck up, but she'll be fine. She's strong like you" Billy informed me as he wheeled himself out of Rachel's room. Carlisle had arrangements made for us like we were first class. Even though we were not<p>

"Should I go in?" I asked

"Yes. She wants to see you" He said to me as he picked up a magazine and flicked through it. I walked through the double doors and into my sisters room. The walls were a pale blue and there was yellow curtains on the windows, probably to make the patients feel a bit happier. The bed was facing the door as I walked in she smiled at me and I saw the full extent of the injuries on her face. Her right eye was black and had a deep gash under it and her lip was busted too.

"Rach? Are you okay?" I asked. Stupid question... but its the kind of question you ask

"Yeah. Doctor gave me some morphine so the pain is dull..." She mumbled sleepily

"Paul is he okay?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Paul? Yeah he's fine. He's tough as nails you know?" I said to her

"Yeah still doesn't mean that I can't worry bout him" She muttered. I knew what she meant even though I knew Ness was safe all the time it didn't matter, I still worried about her too

"I know how you feel" I said to her and grabbed her hand. Although Rachel and I were never that close growing up due to my Mom's death. I still wanted her to be safe, happy and loved and even though that voice in my head annoyed the crap out of me it was telling me that she'll be fine

* * *

><p>"Thanks Esme" I said thankfully as I dug into a breakfast. I'd spent most of the night at the hospital and Carlisle offered me a lift back to the Cullen house. I slept on the couch but it didn't matter<p>

"No problem Jacob" She said gently and patted me on the shoulder. As much as I hated to admit it. Aside from Carlisle, Bella and Nessie Esme was probably the most human of the Cullen's she cared for everyone and treated everyone like the baby. It was sweet and she reminded me of my mother, the way she used to treat me

"Morning family" I heard Nessie call coming down the stairs and she skipped into the room.

"Someone is happy" I accused teasingly and she smiled

"I am have you seen the weather. Its. WARM!" She cried happily and I patted her head

"Well done Alice" I muttered sarcastically and she punched me

"Not funny" She mumbled as she dug into one of my pancakes

"Sure, take what you like" I said sarcastically

"Well don't mind if I do" She grinned taking the plate and running into the conservatory and I grinned and let her off. It was times like this that I was glad that I knew the Cullens, they treated you equally once they knew you

* * *

><p>"So how are you man?" I asked Paul. I called Paul seeing as I hadn't seen him since last night at the hospital<p>

_"Okay I guess, just worried about her Jake" _Paul whispered the last part. Before anyone imprinted you could count on Paul to be making fun of everyone or anyone that was in love, but now since he was so blinded by love himself he could see what his teasing probably did to everyone.

"She's tougher than you think Paul" I comforted him. I never thought I would comfort Paul but here I am... comforting him

_"I know but I still worry if it was Ness you'd be the same_" It still surprised me how well everyone had taken to Renesmee. Then again she was easy to love, once you got to know her...

"Yeah I know" I agreed.

_"How are you two anyway?" _He asked. Everyone expected me to lose self control or slip up and make a mistake but I knew I had to wait. Edward asked me to wait until she looked like a 16 or 17 year old before we started dating for obvious reasons. Nessie already looked fourteen or fifteen, her birthday in September would be for her fifteenth so I only had a bit more than a year to wait.

Its not like I'm in a rush for her to grow up because things are great the way they are. We're best friends I can tell her almost everything and vise versa. Its great and at least when and if we do date she'll feel confident about being with me and she'll be able to tell me anything. I'll be able to do the same

"We're back to normal again, thank god.. I can't go through a day without talking to her. That's so pathetic I know but its her, so its okay" I said laughing

_"I know how you feel the only girl in the world, who keeps you coming back even when you know that she's way to good for you. Jake man, you deserve Nessie though" _He said reassuringly and I couldn't help but smile. He and probably a few more of my pack brothers felt I deserved this amazing girl when I didn't

"I dunno" I said unsure

_"Don't be stupid, with all the crap that has gone on in your life for the past what 7, 8 years you deserve some happiness this is the beginning of your happiness was finding Bella and so things didn't work out with her but one door opens and another one opens and in your case its the best door that will ever open in your life Jake. She's made for you" _

I had to laugh that was the longest speech I'd ever heard Paul make... ever

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>

**LUV U GUYSSSS!**


	8. Chapter 7: Still my Hero

**A/N aw thank you guys so much! That last chapter got the story lots of hits and I'm so happy so I thought I'd write this extra chapter for you guys. I was going to leave it until Saturday to write seeing as I'm kind of busy but once I got writing this one. I couldn't stop. Lots of Drama in this one and A triangle maybe on the way! Who knows? **

**Thanks to all who reviews the last chapter and who sent me PM's some of them were really sweet! **

**I hope you guys enjoy and please review your feedback pushes this story onwards!**

**Disclaimer: If I was stephenie Meyer I certainly wouldn't be writing on fanfiction would I? You guys might enjoy that though... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Still my hero <strong>

**Nicole's POV**

"Joey she has asked you out! Now why don't you say yes?" I asked. This is the third time that Joey has turned down Leah, she has asked and he has said no.. again

"I don't like her!" He shouted at me and I was stunned. When somebody imprinted the other person felt the same way. What about Sam and Emily? Jared and Kim? Paul and Rachel? This didn't make sense. Even Nessie was starting to get feelings for Jacob and yet here we are with a new imprinted couple and he wont be an imprinted couple!

"Why are you being so stubborn?" I asked

"I have no choice!" He yelled

"Leah is perfect for you!" I defended her

"Nic if it were you would you want some random girl to just fall in love with you and be like "Your the one for me!"" He mimicked her voice

"Don't do this. She's been through hell" I whispered

"That actually has nothing to do with me. Nicole I like her, but I don't want that. At least not yet. I want to take things slow if I want to take them there at all" He said

"What do you mean if "I want to take them there at all?" I asked sceptically, this couldn't be good

"Nicole if your life is written out would you want to follow it to the exact words. Would you want to go exactly by it? The way it is? I know my future now. It just makes life less interesting" He mumbled dryly

"Leah has been through Hell and now your only making it worse. You like her. Why can't you chose her?" I begged

"Because, I don't want to fall in love with a werewolf, when I'm in love with somebody else" He whispered the last part

"What do you mean?" I asked. The way he was staring at me was making me uncomfortable.

"It doesn't even matter. Alright. I'm not going and that's that" He said and left the room. Something was telling me that this was going to result in drama

**Nessie's POV**

"Hey Joey" I smiled at him as he came into the kitchen and he looked angry and slightly upset

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see the pain and sadness in his eyes

"Nessie, I'm so scared, worried, upset, angry all at once!" He cried

"What happened?" I asked putting an arm around his shoulders. He was slumped in the kitchen stool wit his head in his hands

"Leah imprinted on me" Imprinted? What was that?

"Imprinted?" I asked

"Yeah you know like when a wolf finds his mate or something. They fall in love eventually. The wolf is supposed to be whatever the imprint needs him or her to be. For me its not working. It seems to be going well for you though" He sniffed

"Wait!" I cried putting my hands up "Someone imprinted on me?" I asked

"Yeah" He said looking up "Didn't you know?" He asked confused

I shook my head. Someone had imprinted on me? I didn't even know.

"Who?" I asked

"Ness if you don't kn-" I cut him off

"Who?" I screamed

"Jacob" He answered me and I started hyperventilating

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me? Do you know?" I screamed at my father as I rushed into his office. He looked confused<p>

"Know what?" He asked alarmed

"Jacob. Imprinted. On. Me" I said through clenched teeth and his eyes widened.

"Who told you?" He asked

"Joey let it slip" I mumbled. He got up

"Don't blame him .He didn't know that I didn't know" I said and it sounded slurred and it didn't make any sense but I didn't care

"Honey, I know. Jacob imprinted on you" He mumbled looking down

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"You were too young to understand" He simply said

"Yeah now I've found out, from a person I barely know. You guys couldn't even tell me" I whispered in shock

"Aw Nessie!" He said pulling me into a hug and I started to cry. The only reason Jacob was around here was because he had imprinted on me. That is why he flipped out the last night when I mentioned a girlfriend. Boy did I fell like a shmuck now

He could have a life, get a job, get a girlfriend.. He wont though, because of me

I pulled out of my fathers arms

"Don't think like that" He whispered

"You can't fight the imprint though" My voice was grave

"If Jacob truly needed the job, the girlfriend he wouldn't have imprinted. Its you Nessie! Its you he needs" He said to me

I shook my head as a familiar smell hit me. Not know... just not now

**Jacob's POV**

I walked into the Cullen house to see Joey Andrews sitting on the last step of the stairs

"Hey dude" I said shaking his hand

"I'm sorry" He said his voice flat

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I didn't know that... why didn't you-?" He was shaking

"Man, calm down what's wrong?" I asked alarmed

"I told Nessie. By accident, about the imprinting|" He whispered and I stood up straight

"What?" Anger clear in my voice

"How was I to know that you didn't tell her?" He got up and looked just as angry as I felt

"Don't get me upset. Things could get very ugly" I hissed through clenched teeth

"Why didn't you just tell her? Save you both some arguing" He said eyes blazing

"I made a deal" I hissed

"What difference does it make now?" He asked

"None" We were facing each other toes touching. I could easily taking him down, but I wouldn't

"Stop" Nicole shouted and attempted to pull us apart it was easy seeing as she was nearly full vampire

"What's going on?" She demanded

"Ness knows" I whispered and walked out and slammed the door behind me

**Nessie's POV**

I heard the door slam and the smell left and I shook my head.

"He's head strong" My father chuckled and I smiled slightly

"I'm not mad you know?" I said to him and he nodded

"Dad, I'm more annoyed you guys didn't tell me and after that its because now his life revolves around me. Something that is unnecessary" I whispered the last few words and my father suddenly became violent

"Why I'm defending him I don't know" He mumbled to himself in rage

"He is your best friend. You can't live without him he can't live without you the separation wouldn't cause pain it was cause pure horror, war, destruction. If we were to take you away Ness the packs and the Cullens would have to go to war. You can't deny imprinting" He said to me looking me deeply in the eyes. His gold eyes held nothing but the truth inside them and I flung my arms around my father

"He has to chose me" I sobbed

"What about you?" He asked suddenly

"Well, he'll be perfect for me. When the time comes, but the imprint might not change..." I trailed off

"Of course it will eventually, remember Nessie. You have forever" He reminded me

"I know" I muttered

"I'm not going to judge what you do either after this. In a few months or in a year if you want to progress on with your relationship that's fine. Your technically"- he winced-" Of the legal age to date him seeing as he stopped aging at 16" He grimaced

"But you'd prefer" I started

"At least another 10 months" He said to me looking him in the eyes. I could feel no change. I could promise him these ten months couldn't I? Nothing would change that fast.. right?

I nodded "I'll try my best" I whispered giving him a hug again and he squeezed me tightly. Before anyone, this man was my hero and still to this day.. he is

**a/n So the conversation about imprinting between Jake and Ness will be next chapter. It was good to get multiple POVs in there it makes the chapter easier to write **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it **


	9. Chapter 8: Love is complicated

**A/N this sucks! I'm so sorry that I didn't update. I meant to update on Saturday, then sunday then it got kind of weird. i do have a life outside of fanfiction. But anyway here is the next chapter and Nicole is gonna have some drama coming up in the next few chapters of the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Love is complicated <strong>

**Jacob's POV**

What could I say? How could I explain?

"So yeah, I met your mom and fell in love and you came along and I imprinted... so here we are" Yeah that sounds just peachy!

I ran to the house and inside

"Jacob what's wrong?" Billy asked alarmed. Rachel, who was sitting on the couch with her casts and plasters looked up

"She knows. That kid told her everything" I said angrily

"I'm sure he didn't mean to" Rachel said to me

"Doesn't change anything" I muttered and she sighed

"Since when are you the grudge holder?" She asked and I looked at her

"Um... since forever" I said

Rachel rolled her eyes "Remember that time on first Beach when you and Becky were building sand castles and you spilt water on her new dress, she never forgave you for that remember? But then the time that I broke one of the only toys you ever got you forgave me... like that. You've changed obviously" She stated I looked at her she was trying to change the subject

"Rach this is different she isn't supposed to know" I said to her

"She does now" She muttered matter-of-factly

"No shit Sherlock" I muttered under my breath and my father sent me a glare

"You know what Nessie is like she'll take it all in her stride. She always did before" My father pointed out

But if I knew Nessie she would be more worried about me and what would come out of it for me. She's be overreacting, panicking and worrying

Just like her mom before her

But with this story came a story about her mother too. Which meant that she would find out everything. She'd have to know about Bella and I. I'd have to tell her that she may fall for me. That might be bad, who wants their life written out for them? No choices? Nessie doesn't. I can't tell her that she'll end up with me someday. I want it to be natural like breathing. Like it was the way I fell for Bells

I couldn't just pretend that I hadn't imprinted though... there had to be some way to tell her the truth without scaring her or making her feel like she has no choice

I gave my father a quick nod and left the house

**Nessie's POV**

"Renesmee" My grandfather said to me as he passed and I nodded.

Suddenly the smell hit again and I just wanted to go into a room and lock myself away for a few hundred years

"Nessie?" He called

"Living room" I breathed so low that I was worried he might not have heard it. When I saw him my heart started beating fast. I was nervous because I didn't really want to hear the truth

"Hey" He smiled at me. His signature grin. Was there something wrong with me? Why did all of my worries disappear with just him smiling at me. I could tell he was trying his hardest to act calm. He was probably just as nervous as me

"Hi" I mumbled shyly

"Ness. Let me explain about.. everything" He said to me in a strained voice. I didn't like that. Hearing him feel uncomfortable

made me squirm. His usual happy, go-lucky, calm self was replaced with somebody new. Someone that looked uncomfortable and awkward.

Sure Jake looked awkward obviously because he's like 7 foot tall but its not just that his face and his body language was just screaming _I don't really want to be here right now _

"Okay" I nodded and he sat down in the chair across from me and I waited for him to start

"When I was sixteen life was great" I looked at him confused and raised an eyebrow

"I know, I know okay... I'll get to the story its all part of it" He said when he saw my face

"I had great friends and the thing that made it better was that Chief Swans daughter Bella was coming back to town soon. When I was younger I hung out with Bella before my Mom died. She came around every summer until she was fourteen and I was 12. I had to admit even at the time I kinda had a crush on her" He sniggered and I stayed silent. He noticed my tense state and decided to go ahead

"So she came to town and made a few friends, I guess, and she met Edward" I could tell he was trying to make me feel better by just using names instead of your mom and your dad

"She fell in love with him and found out the truth, he wasn't human. She got over that pretty quickly" He laughed and I chuckled. That was my mom alright just taking everything in her stride

"So I didn't see much of Bella and I started to grow... quickly over the Edward left in September. Around January, Bella came by. Using me a crutch probably but I hoped that it would turn into something more" This story was starting to get interesting...

"... She jumped off of the cliff" He informed me and after listening to the story for the past half an hour in silence that comment stunned me

"She what?" I shrieked

"Relax it was for recreation or something" He said shrugging it off

"She could have been killed" I said

"Nah, I pulled her out" He said smugly and I shook my head at him

"Alice appeared out of no where. Like she does. And had a vision of Bella attempting to commit suicide. Apparently. Edward called and things got dicey. He thought Bella had died since you know Alice can't see the wolves and stuff. So they went to Italy. I don't know the specifics of what happened while they were in Volttera cuz you know I wasn't there" He explained

"...Victoria wanted nothing revenge, vengeance and she wanted Bella dead. So she started an army of vampires. Created to kill. At the time we were all trying to catch Victoria..." He continued

"... I was badly beaten after that, but more worried than anything else. I had won though, Bella had kissed me back. Eventually but I knew in my heart that she would never change her mind" He said sadly and I saw the pain in his eyes and since he started I had stayed in the corner in my section of the room but I jumped off the chair and wrapped my arms around him

"Your happy now though right?" I asked ignoring the voice that asked me in my head if I was insane

"Of course" He reassured me and kissed my forehead

He continued on with the story as I sat next to him on the couch

* * *

><p>"When I received the wedding invite I ran away from everything and I didn't talk to anyone in my wolf form for weeks. I knew -subconsciously of course - that I was coming back here. The date was etched in my mind and my mind was bringing me back here without me knowing. I didn't really start running until I realised "well crap!, her weddings today, she's gonna be turned and I'll never see her again" I couldn't let that happen" He said<p>

"I knew that I owed Edward big for that night. Letting me see her one last time, before I thought she would be changed" He closed his eyes

"Everything was going well, but I was being watched and I had to be careful... just in case. Then she let slip about wanting to have a _real honeymoon _Well that got me going" He joked. I could tell he was going to skip some of the next part due to um.. adult themes?

"So when I found out they were back in town and Bells was alive I went to see what was up and she was sick. Very sick. You were getting big" He recalled and I put my eyes down to the floor. No matter how many times I heard this I couldn't help but want to run away. I couldn't help what happened. But in truth I had killed my mother, but she wanted to be the un-dead anyway... apparently I was just a bonus

"Ness, I don't like saying this but its all part of the story" He informed me before he continued "I thought- I thought you'd kill her, that even if she lived through the birth that... she'd- you'd- she'd die. I was almost positive. I wasn't hoping, I wasn't planning, I wasn't letting myself believe that she might even make it as a vampire" He whispered

"As hours turned to days, things got dicey and Bella got bigger by the day. With four days left to go, Edward heard you for the first time, I knew that I was alone on my side of the fence after that"

"I was trying... so hard to find my perfect match, my other half in Seattle that day. Nothing. little did I know that I'd never find a perfect match there, but it didn't stop me from searching though, When I got back she was awake and you-well you moved and she moved and-" I nodded. I knew this part I still remembered it,

"Yeah I know, I remember" I whispered and he nodded acknowledging that I didn't need or want to talk about it

"We were pumping-trying to pump the life back into her again I guess- But nothing was happening. She'd never be _alive _To me again or so I thought, I went downstairs and I saw you and that's when everything changed" He stated and he looked me in the eyes. I couldn't remember anything anymore. All I saw was deep serenity and sincerity

"Nothing mattered anymore only that I kept you safe and that I had you in my life forever" He said. And those words. I wasn't mad anymore, I couldn't be mad anymore. It wasn't possible

"You had no choice" I said stating the obvious

"True, but it makes things easier don't you think?" He joked and I laughed half-heartedly

"Yeah I guess so" I mumbled

"Nessie, all this drama, it doesn't change anything. You have a choice okay? Remember that! Your young, your gonna make mistakes because nobody can get life right first time round.. you've seen your relatives- They all repeat high school and they know the ropes but its taken them a good fifty years to know when something is wrong and something is right- You have forever to do things the right way, the proper way. Forever to find love. Just don't feel like you have to make other people happy, you should only worry about yourself not what others think. In the long run you'll benefit more. Love is something-once you've found it you wont lose it, so when you do find it. You'll be ready- Kay?" He looked me in the eyes and I nodded and he gave me a hug

"This doesn't change us. Alright?" He whispered and I nodded. We spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking and I knew that we were heading back to normal.. sort of. Whether it was for good or for bad though.. cuz theirs never a dull day in the Cullen house...

**Nicole's POV**

"What do you think he meant? When he said he's in love with someone else? Aren't imprints supposed to feel the pull the tug on their hearts?" I asked Colin as we walked down the beach

"Their supposed to but it doesn't mean they do Nic" He explained

"I just see why he wont just go out with her. I know I'm not best friends with her but she's bound to be okay right?" I asked

"Leah. Once you get to know her she's fine. She's been a lot better since she imprinted on Joey.. but Nicole sometimes the other love might be too strong for imprinting to conquer" He said softly

"So Leah may still end up alone?" I asked dully

"Yeah" He said

"This sucks" I muttered

"Tell me about it. Your okay you only have to see her depressed Seth has to live with it. The pack has to hear it. Think about us girlie" He said laughing

"Yeah, but this isn't funny. Imagine getting your heart broken once and then.. getting shattered again. I just couldn't imagine that" I whispered

"That wont happen you Nicole" He said flatly

"What do you mean?" I asked stopping in my tracks as the rain started to fall from the sky. Well there goes my new Prada jacket..

"You've already got one guy drooling over you" He informed me

"What? Who?" I asked

"Its amazing how blind some girls can be. They don't see it. Yet some girls think every guy they meet is in love with them" He said to himself almost

"Tell me what you mean Colin" I demanded

"Forget one" He said looking me in the eyes "Two guys drooling over you" He said to me

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. He shook his head

"Nicole. Joey is head over heels for you and he's not the only one, trust me." He said to me and I gasped.

My best friend was in love with me? No... It couldn't be... Could it?

**A/N love it hate it? Let me knowww? Love you guys and the support. **


	10. Chapter 9: Stubborn Girl

**A/N Hey Guys! I am sooooo sooo sooo sorry about not updating. I've been busier than I thought. Chapters are interesting tow write but long and tedious because they have to be long **

**So happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter. You guys all said it was worth the wait so hopefully this one will be too. There wont be much Jake/Nessie but Nicole is back with a bang for the next few chapters with a love triangle maybe...? **

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Stubborn girl <strong>

**Nessie's POV**

It was raining pretty heavy and I could hear it rattling off the roof

"Man, I feel sorry for anyone on Patrol right now" Jake said laughing and I felt my pocket vibrate

I pulled out my phone and read the text

_NEW MESSAGE: Nicole _

I clicked it open confused

_On my way tell Mom to get a hot bath and a towel ready. I'm soaked :( and I'm in trouble! x Nic _

I jumped up off the couch and saw out of the corner of my eye Jacobs look of confusion

"Al" I called "Alice" I shouted. She appeared in front of me out of nowhere like she does and scared the living day-lights out of me

"Nicole..." I said handing her the phone and she looked at the message

"What could be wrong?" She asked worried

I shrugged my shoulders sometimes it was best to try and stay out of Nicole's head

Suddenly the front door opened and slammed shut. I could hear her walking and the water dropping on the white carpet

"I'm ruining Esme's carpet" She said sullenly and I turned to look at her. Her usual tidy, neat and gorgeous blond hair was deep brown and falling down her back matted together. Her face was frantic and was wet with tears and water.

Nicole had apparently discovered on her own that Jupiter Moon children could cry

* * *

><p>She was sitting on the couch with a cup of cocoa and her fluffy blue dressing gown on her. Alice was combing her hair and putting plaits in it to make it curly.<p>

Jacob was sitting beside me touched me shoulder. Probably wondering what was going on

I put my hand back slightly to touch his arm

_I actually have no insight either. She said she was in trouble though and she was with Colin..._

I thought at him using my gift

He nudged me once before clearing his throat

"I'm gonna get.. um... something to drink. You coming Ness?" He asked

"Um.. yeah" I said playing along. I followed him out to the kitchen

He closed the door that lead the kitchen into the sitting room. So Nicole wouldn't hear us

He walked over to me. I had perched myself on the island in the kitchen

"What happened?" He asked.

"I dunno. She texted me saying that she was in trouble. What trouble can you get into in La Push Jake?" I asked and he laughed

"True. It might be personal trouble. Like having a mid life crisis" He said

"She's younger than me, well one thing is for sure. You aren't Einstein's great, great, great, great, great grandchild" I said sarcastically and he laughed

"Point taken" He said

"What do you mean by personal trouble anyway?" I asked

"Maybe she got bad news or something she didn't expect happened. It happens you know" He said

"I believe you but... what could go wrong?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders at me

"That helps" I said sarcastically as he laughed

"Everything will work out fine Ness" He said to me

"I know" I muttered

"You just worry way to much about everything. Just like your mom" He said to me smiling

"You'd know" I joked and he laughed

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking..." Alice started. Most of us were in the living room following different pursuits. My head was bent over a music manuscript working on a new piece<p>

"About?" Grandma asked

"Well its time we had a party" Mom and I groaned at the same time and Jacob started laughing

Once we were all under control she started while shooting the three of us evils "Well like I was saying before I got rudely interrupted by certain people-"evil glares "- I think its time we had a party again. Nic will soon be done growing. And its almost her birthday!" She sang and I even heard Nicole groan

Alice looked at her

"I don't really want a party mom. I don't really need the attention right now" She said

Alice pouted

"Don't worry" I said laughing "You will have mom and Dads anniversary to plan for. And Dad's birthday was last week and we had no party... so there" I said cheerfully. Everyone laughed as mom groaned at the thought of an anniversary party.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hello, Hello" A soprano voice sang<p>

"GRANDMA!" I cried jumping out of my chair and into Grandma Masons arms. She chuckled

"Hello Renesmee, you've grown since I saw you" She said to me accusingly

"Its the growth spurt" I quoted my mom and she laughed

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly

"Well my son just celebrated his... What age are you Edward?" She called louder and I chuckled

"112" He answered from somewhere in the house

"Okay" Grandma said "Hundred and twelfth birthday so I'd thought I'd top by. It wont be for a long visit though, dear" She said to me

"That's okay its still a visit" I said cheerfully

"True" She said and hugged me

"So why are you in a rush?" I asked

"The witches council is meeting in Toronto in a few days so I thought I'd drop by and see my son, my beautiful daughter in law and my amazing granddaughter" I smiled

"What about me Elizabeth?" I heard Jacob ask coming from the living room

"And the dog... Jacob isn't it?" She teased and he laughed

"Nice to see you too" He smiled at her.

It was amazing how Grandma and Jacob bonded. Apparently the Quileutes fought a battle of Canadian vampires a couple of centuries ago with witches. Grandma couldn't protest about the vampires... well because she couldn't her son was one and so was her daughter in law. The witches have no aversion to werewolves and see them as humans or at least kind of human I guess.

Grandma brought me out of my train of thought

"I passed this store in India and this thing literally drew me in. It screamed your name" She said handing me a bracelet. It was red with blue beads and a brass piece of metal.

"What does this say?" I asked

"I might be a witch but I am not a foreign language scientist. I don't know. But it looks pretty" She said

"Mmmm. Dad might know" I said

Dad walked in then

"I might know what?" He asked

"Like you don't know" I teased

"Well, lets just pretend I am a normal parent and I cannot read minds" He said cocking an eyebrow upward

"Dad most girls my age have a brother that is seventeen not a father that is seventeen" I challenged. Jacob was smirking in the corner. He knew that I got my stubbornness from both sides and that neither one of us would give up easily

"Yes but Nessie to the human world I am not your father" He said to me

"In my world you are my father, you read minds, you know _everything! _So please read this and tell me what it means" I ordered handing him the bracelet he huffed giving in

"It says...made in china" He gave it back to me with a grin on his face

"Seriously?" I asked disappointed

He laughed and so did everyone else "yes" He said and everyone started laughing again. Jacob- being Jacob of course- the loudest out of everyone

"Shut up" I mumbled to him which made him laugh harder

"Made... in... CHINA" He chuckled and everyone else stared at him like he was having a spasm attack

"Okay then" I said getting up and going upstairs to my room in the main house. I went over to my ipod and docking station and looked through the music

_Taylor Swift- Today was Fairytale _was up on my screen so I clicked it on

I sat down and picked up my new guitar that Dad had gotten me a few months back and started strumming the chords away when a knock interrupted me

Grandma walked in and I got my remote and turned off my music

"I didn't know you could play" She smiled

"Just something I picked up I guess... I always had a way with my hands" And she laughed

"Yes there was always something strange about them"

"They are lovely hands. Nice and clean and thin. My fingers aren't' fat thank god. I think I get the structure from Dad but the length of my fingers from Mom" I said randomly and she laughed

"Where did that come from?" She asked laughing

"I dunno" I said simply

"Your Mom told me that Jacob told you everything" She said softly

"You knew?" I asked

"I found out last time I visited. He told me I couldn't tell you, just like he told everyone else. Nicole knew and so did the wolf pack" She said to me

"I guess it was for my benefit or something" I mumbled rolling my eyes

"If you had known would things be different?" She asked

"Maybe.. I might have felt like I needed to be whatever he needed to be instead of it being the other way. The way it supposed to be. But I think its really silly. Grandma, he's giving up his life for me" I confided in her

"Honey, you are his life. There was nothing left to give up" She said kindly

"How do I know that?" I asked

"Its the truth. He said it. He can't live without you, and I bet.. you wouldn't be able to live without him" She said to me raising an eyebrow. Looking very much like my dad

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I mumbled

"Come on. Esme told me to get you for dinner. Its your favourite" She smiled

"When is it not?" I asked and she laughed at me and gave me a hug

"Things do sort themselves out. But they take time so don't' expect life to be easy. It takes time and it might take a lot of pain before you find what you really need in life" She said to me and kissed my hair

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 3.30 AM. I was determined to see Nicole and see what was up. I climbed out of my bed and tiptoed quietly -as quietly as an uncoordinated and clumsy person can- across my bedroom<p>

_Why the hell did the door have to be so far from the bed? _I thought loudly to myself

I opened the door and made my way out of the room. I closed it and walked down the hall to the pink door that could only be Nicole's

I opened it and saw that she was huddled in her bed under the covers. I could tell she wasn't asleep

"Nic" I hissed

She turned to me obviously expecting me at some point during the middle of the night

"What?" She whispered

I walked over and sat down on the bed near her head

"What happened on the beach today? You said you were in trouble" I said

"Ness you wouldn't understand" She mumbled and rolled over on her side probably thinking I would walk away. But like I said I was stubborn and I knew it. She also knew that It wasn't gonna be that easy to make me give up

"Tell me. I might be able to help" I added

"Leah imprinted on Joey" She said in a monotone voice

"Really? That's great" I said cheerfully

"Yeah except the fact that he doesn't love her back" She said turning to me

"What?" I asked saddened

"Yeah apparently he wants to chose his own future. I dunno go get a job get married and have kids like every other male on this planet, but he's an honorary Cullen now Nessie. He knows too much to just continue on like he doesn't know anything. He's gonna be around a lot longer than he thinks" She stated "He is in love with someone else though, I always thought the imprint meant that you'd end up together" She took a glance at me but this wasn't about Jacob and I anymore

"Who is he in love with?" I asked curiously

"Me" She stated and I gasped

"How do you know?" I asked

"Apparently it was very obvious to Colin" She growled

"Why didn't Joey just tell you and avoid the pain that will no doubt come?" I asked her

"Joey is strange he wants to be a freak of nature.. He doesn't see the big picture though Nessie. He's breaking Lee's heart. I can't have that on my mind. It will be my fault" She sobbed

"You can't blame yourself for this" I reassured her

"Can't I? Ness, I could have not made human friends. I could have not gone to school but I did and when you think about it rationally this is all my fault! I can't! I can't help him break Lee's heart. I can't do that. I'm hurting two people. Leah and Joey cuz I don't love him. He's by best friend... that's all he'll ever be to me" She cried

"It'll be alright. It'll sort itself out. Look at my Mom, Dad and Jacob" I said

"Yeah it all worked out for them after pain, suffering, and baby imprinting. Nessie this is a totally different thing" She said to me

"It'll work out. It has to..." I trailed off

"We deserve a break "She said with dark humor in her voice and I knew she was right. How much can things go wrong before they turn around and go right?

**BY THE WAY CHECK OUT MY BLOG... ITS ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

**OH AND AS ALWAYS **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: For the First Time

**A/N hey guys new chapter for you! Ness is gonna get in a bit of trouble with a wolf today. And this chapter is based on a song by an irish band called the script... yeah I love them **

**Its called "For the First Time" **

**The lyrics really describe Nessie in the next few chapters. Falling for someone who might not love her back and still acting normal **

**We see Nessie's feelings start to develop in this chapter. Keep in mind though about the promise she made Edward, her actual age and everything else that a girl might go through, while falling for a guy **

* * *

><p><em>"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart. While I'm drinkin Jack in my local bar" -The Script <em>

_"We're smilin but we're close to tears even after all these years its just now that we've got the feelin that we're meetin **for the First time" **The Script- For the First time _

**Chapter 10: For the First time **

**Nessie's POV**

Jacob took my hand as we walked down first beach together. I knew something had changed...He looked into my eyes and I was sure that something had changed. The atmosphere was almost foggy it didn't feel real, but it looked so real.

"Ness" He breathed so quietly I barely caught it

He leant in and his lips were about to press against mine when the image faded away leaving a ringing noise in its place.

My eyes fluttered open and I focused in on a screen flashing. I picked up my phone and read the caller ID

Lexi

I checked the time and jolted up out of bed while answering the phone

"Hey Lex" I greeted her

"_Ness what the hell took you so long girl?" _She asked

"um.. I was sleeping... I was actually having this weird dream" I said scratching my head

"_What was it about?" _She asked

I couldn't say it was about Jake... could I?

" I dunno no more cold pizza before bed anyway that's for sure" I joked weakly and she laughed

"_Hey, what do you say to a day at the beach in La Push. I haven't seen you in a while" _She said

"Yeah what time I should be able to get a ride down, Jake is probably here anyway" I laughed and she chuckled

"_That boy practically lives at your house _" She noted

"Tell me bout it" I joked and I knew he heard it cuz I heard him chuckle.. he was close by too by the smells of things

"_Kay, how bout twelvish or one oooh and tell Seth to come" _She squeaked. She had a little crush on Seth, which I thought was cute but Seth found hugely annoying

"Sure, Sure" I said and she laughed

"_Jacob" _She sighed

"_Kay I'll see you then" _She hung up

I rolled my eyes. Lexi was anything but shy. She was outgoing and slightly crazy but we loved her like that

I went into my walk in wardrobe and found a pair of dark skinny jeans, A blue hoodie and converse. I pulled the hood down as I walked out of my room and straight into Jacobs bare chest

"Wah" I jumped back and fell banging my head off the door

"Shit! Nessie are you okay?" He asked leaning over me.

"I'm fine. Just shocked.." I laughed and he looked at me confused

"How hard did you hit your head?" He asked

I shook my head "I dunno" I mumbled and he helped me up and put an arm around my wait

"Heard you needed a ride to La Push" He informed me

"Eavesdropping again are we?" I asked

"Eavesdropping? Me? Never" He said and I laughed

"Uh huh" I mumbled as I steadied myself and started to walk down ahead of him into the kitchen

"Did you eat?" I called

"Yup" He said as he came into the room.

"That's good. At Least now I wont be all day cooking breakfast for you" I smiled and he laughed

"Funny" He teased

I poured the pancake mix into the pan and started flipping them around

I sat down to the table when a tan hand swiped one from my plate

"Jacob would you like to ask for a pancake instead of I dunno stealing them?" I asked and he laughed

"Nah, I'm good with the stealing then you don't know when I'm gonna strike" He made a kung fu move with his hands

"Yeah, your normal" I concluded

"Who said that I wasn't?" He asked

We continued to banter like this while I washed up and I went upstairs to get my phone

"Headed out" I called to my parents who were somewhere in the house

"Where to?" My fathers voice came from behind me and I whirled around

"La Push to meet Lexi" I informed him

"Jake bringing you?" He asked

"Uh huh. What's with the Spanish Inquisition?" I asked

"Just making sure your safe. What time will you be ho-?" I cut him off

"I don't know probably around 4" I said looking at the clock

"Okay then. Have fun" He smiled and left the room with a newspaper.

"Kay.. all set" I said coming into the kitchen as Jacob rooted through the fridge

"You just ate" I accused

"Yes and?" He asked

I shook my head and he laughed

"Lets go" He declared and I followed him out to his Rabbit

I was sitting down on the sand with Lexi as it was a surprisingly pleasant day in Forks Washington. Jacob had vanished for a few hours so we could have some "girl" Talk

"This is nice"She murmured

"Yeah... we don't get too many days like this" I agreed.

"So... What is the deal with you and Jake?" She asked. I groaned. Lexi was one of those people who was obsessed with gossip. But not in a bad way. She'd never tell anyone anything that you didn't want people to know and she was great at keeping secrets

"There is no deal with me and Jake. We're best friends" I said

"I think it might be something more" She said giving me a knowing look

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well Ness your obviously crushing on him" She pointed out

"I'm not Lex... well not yet. Lexi if I told you something would you keep it a secret?" I asked

"I'll try my hardest" She promised

Would that be good enough? I didn't even think because before I knew it words were flowing

"I had a dream last night and he was about to kiss me and now I'm starting to notice things lately" I mumbled to her

"Like what?" She asked grinning

"The way his smile lights up the room. His eyes are so brown and thoughtful, how he is so kind all the time, how he is so sweet all the time-" She cut me off

"Your getting worse by telling me. Nessie, I feel really bad for you" She said sympathetically

"Yeah your not the only one. Should I just forget it? Cuz it wont happen. I'm almost fifteen and he's eighteen" I was lying about his age, but the difference wasn't a thought you would want to dwell on too much

"It could happen. And he knows you so well, he'd never take advantage of you like that and you know it. Right?" She asked

"Of course" I defended him

"Then.. tell him" She said

"I can't he thinks of me like a little sister, a best friend" I said

"And?" She asked

"Lex it will ruin everything if I tell him.. I can't jeopardise our Relationship like that... things are... confusing enough" I mumbled thinking about all that we had been through

"I guess... but he'll understand though" He pointed out

"Lexi he probably has a girl he's interested in besides me. I'm nothing special" I said to her

She rolled her eyes "Your the prettiest girl I know. That's why all those girls were bullying you. They were afraid of losing their pedestal. Its a pity they didn't" She mumbled the last part sourly

"Ha yeah right" I said to her.

"Well it doesn't matter. We don't have to think about it right? Anyway today is for ogling guys and having fun. So how bout a swim?" She asked and I laughed and followed her out to the water

* * *

><p>I sat back down on my towel and wrapped the smaller towel I bought around my head. The sun was out and it was actually a decent day. Until a shadow blocked my light<p>

"Get out of the way" I moaned. I could tell it was one of the wolves. Normal people weren't over six foot.

"Why should I?" He asked teasingly

"Because you love me?" I asked and he moved and sat beside me

"So what's up?" I asked

"Not much. Same old Same old" Embry muttered

"Right. How's the baby shower planning going?" I asked and he shot me a face

"Your asking the right one Nessie" He grinned

"Right" I mumbled. Sam and Emily were pregnant again. Romeo was born almost two years ago now. And Emily was pretty sure that the next baby was going to be a girl. If it was she was going to call it Eliza.

"Emmy baby" Some blond girl called and Embry waved

"New girlfriend?" I asked. Embry was such a player

"Yeah" He laughed

"You ass" I said shoving him in the arm

"Hey girls love it" He said

"No they love your abs" I joked

"And you don't swoon over Jacobs abs?" He asked

I shook my head. I can't believe he's actually asking this!

"No way" I mumbled

"Come on.. of course you do. Their like steel!" He praised him

"And you know this how?" I asked kind of weirded out

"Well when you punch a guy in the stomach and they don't flinch its a bit odd don't you think?" He asked

"Jacobs strong" I added

"Ha!" He exclaimed "Your totally drooling over him" He grinned

I could feel my self blush and I knew I was only giving myself away now

"Listen" I hissed menacingly "If you say anything. Or think anything at all. I am personally going to rip you to shreds or ask one of my family members to do so. Embry I swear to god!" I hissed in his face he backed away

"You got it" He stuttered

Jacob waltzed up and took in Embry's startled expression. It was very rare that I did something like that and it usually scared everyone or freaked everyone out. Lexi was still in the water and we heard her giggling when Seth splashed water at her

"What's going on here?" He asked with an amused expression. I sent Embry a glare warning him.

"Nothing " I mumbled

"Okay then. Do you need a ride? Cuz I'm actually gonna be at a meeting for a while" He said guiltily

"Its alright. Embry can take me" I suggested and I heard Embry gulp

"Y-yeah. Sure" He mumbled quickly

"Okay. Ask Esme will she keep some grub" He said to me

"I'm sure she will Jake you eat all of her food" I muttered

"Yeah good point. I'll catch you later" He said waving

"Later" I said waving

"So are you ready to go?" I asked innocently as I put my towel back in my bag after another hour of messing with Lexi

"Yeah" He said confidently

"What about your squeeze?" I asked

"I'll let her off easy" He grinned and walked down the beach to his blond girlfriend...

I shook my head as she walked away and he walked up to me casually

"This is gonna be a long ride isn't it?" He asked

"Yup" I said and he grimaced

* * *

><p>The next chapter will probably be the conversation in the car and maybe a confrontation with Edward... I dunno yet cuz Well I haven't started writing!<p>

Hope you guys liked it

Oh by the way! After 10 chapters I've reached nearly the same amount of reviews that I had on Nessie's Childhood story after 32 chapters! Thank you guys so, so, so, much!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets

A/N AND i THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASIER TO UPDATE DURING SUMMER... I WAS SO WRONG! I hope I'll be able to update regularly but you'll never go a week without an update that's all I can promise. SORRY! Just wondering are any of you guys going to COMIC - CON? Being form Ireland and all I can't go... obviously! LOL I'm sure there is some hardcore fans that will camp out on Tuesday or Monday before the panel arrives on Thursday Morning to see them.. which is pretty intense.

Anyway back to the story the reason you are here.. why would you come to see me rant about comic con... yeah no reason

So most of you have noticed that her feelings are changing and a lot of people are starting to notice.. the car thing didn't come out as well as I'd hoped and I find it kind of weak and disappointing but you may or may not think differently!

**SPOILER ALERT**

Anyway I'm starting the next chapter this second and the twist is coming with Nicole's love life too. Well you know Nauhel the south american guy... yeah well he's popping up somewhere soon and Nessie might not keep all of her promises and then again she might...

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Secrets <strong>

**Nessie's POV**

We walked up to Embry's car. It was starting to make a light mist and he unlocked the door. I got in and he turned the key in the ignition

"Now." He started "Explain" He said sternly. I could tell he had his usual confidence back. I would threaten him though. If Jacob found out...

"I had a dream last night about Jake- I'm not gonna go into details now obviously- but it was different and I'm confused but I think I know how I'm feeling. I think I'm falling for Jake" I said slowly

"Thanks Nessie" He breathed. "For telling me the truth" He said quickly after looking at me

"Oh well I thought you were actually happy" I said worried

"No.. well yeah. I mean this is kinda good. It means that the imprinting is working. But Jake doesn't feel that way yet" He said softly

"I know" I said turning in my seat to look out the window. Maybe my crush was a rush and I was finally coming down off the high and realising that he probably didn't like me back

"I'm sorry "He said quietly

"No" I said. Tears starting to build "its not your fault" I said shaking my head and trying to shake the tears too.

We were at my house in no time

"Please" I begged "Don't tell him. It would ruin everything. I can be strong during the day and break down at night if I want okay. Let this run its course. I'll probably get over it or something" I said

He pulled me into a hug. Something about the wolves its like they knew what you were thinking and what you needed. And at that very moment. I thanked all the gods that Embry was - most of the time- an honest and kind person

"I'll try my best" He said

"Kay, guess that's all I can ask seeing as your Jake's best friend" I mumbled and got out of the car and ran inside. I closed the door behind me and was met by a pair of golden eyes.

Mom

"What's wrong?" She asked taking in my red eyes

"Nothing.. nothing, just tired. I'm gonna go to bed" I said

"Its only 5:30 Nessie sweetheart" She said

"Lexi had me surfing and stuff all day" 'I mumbled as I ran into my room. I flipped down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling until a ringing bought me out of my daze. I looked at the caller ID

_Great _I thought sarcastically _Just the person I WANTED TO TALK TO!_

"Hey" I said down the phone. Clearing my throat

"_Hey you. Are you home_?" He asked

"Yeah.. um.. are you coming over for dinner?" I asked. Silently hoping that he mightn't be but silently hoping he would. Just to see him

"_Yeah. I'll be over in a half an hour_" He said to me

"Great" I said

"_Yeah. See you then _" I could hear the beep of the phone disconnecting. I ran down stairs and told Grandma to cook extra for Jake and ran upstairs again to have a shower

In the inside I might not feel normal right now, but on the outside I have to look like I always do. I'm a Cullen and I have to be a good actress. So here is some practice for me...

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the table eating my dinner while grandma put food on a plate for Jacob. The smell hit me before he did as usual and I put my game face on. Everyone around could tell that something was up. But hopefully Jacob wouldn't be as observant tonight. Then again its him we're talking about. He imprinted on me.. so he is going to know something is up.<p>

Well if you keep thinking of it like that...

He came in shirtless- oh great- as usual.

"Thanks Esme" He said kissing her on the cheek and she wrinkled her nose. Even Grandma found the smell a bit much sometimes.

He walked over to the table

_Don't sit beside me _

_Don't sit beside me _

_Or across from me _I kept chanting to myself. But chanting doesn't work very well with the supernatural. Its almost as if they can tell that they don't want you doing something and then they do it just to annoy you.

He sat down beside me and dug in straight away and I began eating. I didn't talk and neither did he. It was slightly uncomfortable so as soon as I was done I walked over to the sink and started washing. Grandma walked in- right on cue- "I'll do it dear" She said taking the plate

"No its fine" I said taking it back. Damn my stupid stubbornness

"Nessie its fine honey" She said completely ignoring me. Jacob was sitting at the table looking at us with a confused expression

"Esme its not every day a teenager wants to do dishes. Enjoy it while it lasts" He advised her

"I like cleaning up" She said stiffly and I gave up with a sigh and left the kitchen. I heard Jacob laughing behind me

Stupid men they can just be so... so... stupid!

"Please be a bit kinder to the Y chromosome" My father said coming into the sitting room

"Stay outta my head" I suggested and he laughed

"Your my daughter. Its my job to spy on you" He joked

"Most Fathers read their daughters text messages, or look up their Facebook pages. You however read my mind" I said grandly

"Isn't that fantastic. You'll never get away with anything" He grinned at me and I groaned

"Why am I cursed like this?" I asked sarcastically

"Its not a curse think of it as a blessing. Anything could happen late at night and then at least I'll be able to stop it" He said pointing out again my safety

"Good point I guess" I gave him that. If anything bad did happen to me here one night. At least he'd be bale to pick it up in my thoughts

"Hey princess" Jake teased as he came into the room. I rolled my eyes. Something that Jacob didn't see but my father did. He obviously got the message that I didn't want to spend time with Jacob right now. Then gain if he caught wind of my thoughts he'd confront me about it. Then again Daddy is good at keeping secrets

My dad gave me a look as if to say "play along"

"Nessie you look pale sweetheart are you alright?" He asked innocently and I was mentally reminding myself to thank my father for having mind reading abilities in this present moment

"I feel kind of weak actually" I played along.

Jacob turned to me and put his hand to my forehead

"Your temperature is normal" He pointed out.

_Well duh cuz I'm not actually sick _

"And you don't look paler than usual" He said coking his head at me

I gave my father a look in my peripheral vision.

_HELP! _I thought at him

"I think she just needs to hunt" He said reassuring Jacob or pacifying him

"I'll come-" My father cut him off

"Its fine. Why don't you work on the Volvo it needs tuning up" He threw the keys at Jake

"Sure?" He asked us

"Positive" We said together and he laughed

"What?" My dad asked

"You two re so alike" He muttered going out of the room

* * *

><p>We were in the middle of the woods and I was sitting down underneath a tree in the exact same position as my father who sat across from me<p>

"Nessie" He started

"I know I promised" I whispered

"Its not that. I thought we'd have longer that- maybe you might not develop these feelings for a few years" He said shaking his head

"You know as well as I do that my brain rushes ahead of my body" I said looking him in the eye

"I know. I suppose we even asked for a bit much. Its been almost seven years. And you still have another 2-3 years of growth left. If you aged like a normal hybrid you'd probably be getting married soon" He said

"Dad" I pointed out trying to lighten the mood "Hybrids aren't normal"

"True. But your even an exception" He smiled

"Should I fight these feelings?" I asked honestly facing the music now rather than later

"No" He said and I snapped my head up

"Dad I'm only turning fifteen in physical age now" I said

"I meant no as in don't give up on them just yet. Don't fight them and forget about them. But please I asked a year. At least wait til your sixteen to attempt to act on them" He said

"Daddy" I whispered "I keep my promises"

"I know, but this isn't in your control really" He smiled weakly it wasn't his usual smile

"I know but I can try my best to ignore them and go back to normal" I said

"Your calling a wolf imprinting on a hybrid and said hybrid having a crush on said wolf and pretending that everything is normal, normal?" He asked and I laughed out loud. Sometimes dad made very little sense

"Can you keep the secret?" I asked

"I think so, but Nessie if I feel its time to tell him I will" He nodded

"That's all I can ask. Can we hunt some deer?" I asked getting the whiff of a nearby herd and by the time I looked to see his response he was gone ahead of me laughing and I followed suit grinning behind him

* * *

><p>We walked into the house dripping wet after our hunt. I ran upstairs for a shower and my father made for the cottage for the night.<p>

Alice was in my bedroom when I came out of the bathroom

"Nessie" She said excitedly

"Uh.. yes?" I asked

She jumped up and down doing kind of a happy dance "I had a vision" She squealed

"What about?" I asked. If she was this excited it couldn't be anything bad

"Nicole. She's... she's going to have her first kiss" She squealed jumping around again

"Why are you telling me?" I asked

"Cuz I can't tell her" She said and her expression read "duh"

"Well no you can't" I said

Alice's face went into a frustrated expression "The only thing is. I can't see who its with. Nessie its either a hybrid or a wolf" She said and I looked at her

"What?" I asked my voice flat

"I know. I doubt Rose will want to add a wolf to the family. Cuz I think that is who its gonna be. I mean how many male hybrids do we know of? Just one Nauhel..."She looked at me

"It could be him" I said

"No..." She shook her head" I don't know" She said glumly and slumped on the bed. Talk about bi-polar

"What happens, happens Ali" I soothed her

"I know. I just don't want her to ruin her life" She whispered

"Nicole is smart. She knows what's right and wrong and even if she kisses a wolf what's wrong with that?" I asked

"Your biased cuz you have a crush on Jake" She moaned and I jumped up

"No. I don't" I said

"Yeah you do" She said "Its really obvious"

Well thank you Mom for my wonderful acting skills...


	13. Chapter 12: My Life would suck without

**a/n Hey new chapter for you guys. I started writing on sunday and it basically wrote itself. The next chapter is already in progress so I'm back on top of things now thank god! **

**So the T rating is coming into effect now with the language and stuff like that in the next few chapters. **

**You guys are starting to wonder about Jake and Nessie and all will be revealed soon. **

**Also Nicole has her eye on a man and I guess you all kind of know who it is. I should have made his entrance a bit more of a surprise. But here it is anyway **

**SPOILER AT THE BOTTOM **

**ps. I hope I spelled Nauhel's name right if I didn't let me know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: My life would suck without you <strong>

**Nicole's POV**

I was sitting down in the living room reading a book when a knock came to the door. I threw the book down on the couch and headed to the hallway. I looked though the peephole and saw a face I didn't recognize. Teak coloured eyes stared back at me. The male was tan and had sandy coloured hair that hung down his face

I opened the door

"Hello" He said in a strange accented English

"Hi" I said shyly

"I have never met you before. My name is Nahuel. I'm here to see Carlisle Cullen and Edward" He said formally

"Yes... uh.. I'll get Carlisle for you. Edward is actually gone out at the moment" I said

"Oh I presume he is at his cottage home yes?" He asked

I was shocked how did he know this

"Uh.. yes" I answered dumbly. Well Done Nic there is a stalker at the door and your telling him everything about your family

"I'm sorry" He said "I must have scared you. I helped your family about 6 years ago. Carlisle recently called me to see how I was doing and I have decided to come and visit Renesmee. You see Carlisle came to me and told me about her strange growth so I am coming to see for myself" He said explaining himself

"You are the male hybrid?" I finally asked

"yes I am" He said and I let him in

"Grandpa" I called up the stairs to an alarmed looking Nahuel

"You are not a vampire?" He asked shocked

"I am a Jupiter moon Child. Rarity" I shrugged

"No more so then myself" He smiled and I smiled at him. There was something here I could feel it.

Grandpa came down the stairs then and he asked him up to his office. I turned around just to see Nauhel turning around to look at me and I smiled shyly before turning into the living room

* * *

><p>"Its so nice to have you here!" Bella gushed as she hugged Nauhel.<p>

"Thank you Bella. It is nice to see you too" He said

"Renesmee has changed a lot since you saw her last" She said gesturing to Nessie who was trying to eat her breakfast

"Yes I find it strange that she grows so different to my sisters. None of them are gifted though" He mused

"Maybe your right" Edward said from the corner

"What was he thinking about?" Jake asked

"Nauhel was thinking about maybe the reason that Nessie is growing so slowly is because her gift might be growing too. that means that it might take longer for the two to grow together. Nessie hasn't tried anything new with her gift though lately... so we might try today" He said

"Try what?" Nessie asked

"Seeing if you can project your thoughts without the aid of physical contact" Edward said

"That would come in handy" Jake said

"Uh huh that is what I'm thinking and if she is in tune with someone's mind like she is yours Jacob she might be able to send her thoughts over great lengths" He said proudly

"You think I could do that?" She asked

"Maybe" Edward said hopefully

**Nessie's POV**

Dad was talking about me being able to use my power to project my thoughts. Though I'd never tried it I wasn't looking forward to being tested on. I saw Jacob take a glance at my nervous expression.

"Ness" He breathed I turned to him. His face was very close to mine as he looked at me

"Do you wanna get outta here for a while?" He asked and I nodded. Cursing myself mentally.

"Come on" He said taking my hand and bringing me out of the kitchen

"I can tell your nervous about this" He said

"I don't wanna be experimented on like some kind of guniea pig, Jake" I wined but he didn't sigh or act like I was being stupid

"I get it" He said and he kneeled down in front of me

"You don't have to do it. I can make them stop if you want me to. I don't want to see you unhappy" He breathed.

"I can try.. but Jacob...I-" Tears started welling up and it wasn't even because I'd have to play hamster for a while it was about everything I'd been hiding from him lately and from my family and my friends. I was falling in love with my best friend. My best friend happens to be a werewolf that has imprinted on me and wants what is best for me but doesn't feel the way I want him to. I was getting his t-shirt all wet and was perfectly aware but he held me in his arms and somehow made things better by just being his usual Jacob-y self

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" I answered "Just emotional I guess" I sniffed and he wiped some tears from under my eyes with his thumb

"Its more than that. Tell me" He begged

"Jake" I avoided his eyes because If I looked into them I would surely tell him everything and then I'd be in trouble "It doesn't matter alright just me being a baby" I said

"Your far from a baby Nessie, your one of the strongest and bravest people I know" He said.

He didn't say kid either which helped

"Fine" He huffed "Don't tell me" He got up and offered me his hand which I took and we walked home in silence

* * *

><p>"Come on Nessie you can do it" Dad was encouraging me<p>

I turned to Mom "Can you hear this?" I asked trying to project my thoughts. Mom had her shield down because it wouldn't work on dad seeing as he already read minds

_This is getting boring _I thought directly at her

"No" She shook her head sadly

"What about this?" I Asked and thought again

"Nope sorry" She said

"Try it on me" Jake encouraged and I turned to him. This whole projecting thoughts was getting exhausting and almost painful. I was done and I'd had enough\

_Trying to think to you is really strange and its weird _He gasped and rushed over to me

"I heard you!" He said "You did it!" He crooned and held me in his arms

I let out a huff against his bare shoulder and he pulled back and looked at me. He truly did look proud.. and here I was letting him down

**NICOLE'S POV**

"Nicole" Nauhel called me. He'd been here for a few days now.

"I'm in the kitchen" I shouted out to the hall

"Nicole I was wondering if you would like me to escort you to the picture show tonight" He asked and I looked at him

"Picture show?... Oh you mean the Movie Theatre yeah?" I asked and he nodded shyly

"What like a date?" I asked

"Is that what you would call it|?" He asked

"Well it depends if your asking me out or not" I said unsure of what he meant also.

"I think I am asking you out" He said "Yes... would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked

I smiled "Yeah I would" I said and he smiled and I smiled too.

"I will leave now. I shall see you at seven" He said waving

"Bye" I called

I smiled widely. Yes I was crushing hugely on this vampire hybrid and he'd just asked me out

**Nessie's POV**

I heard light footsteps in the hallway and counted to three.

"Nessie!" She sang and danced around my room

"Hey" I said casually

"Can I borrow your blue skirt?" She asked as she ran into my closet

"Will it fit you?" I called wondering why she needed my skirt

"I dunno but I'll make it fit" She said

"Don't even. That's my favourite skirt" I called

"Uh.. so?" She asked as she pulled it on. And I had to admit she didn't need to _make _it fit her

"Where are you gonna wear it?" I asked

"I'm going on a date tonight" She squealed.

"Wow your first date" I said

"Yeah I'm so excited!" She screamed jumping up and down

I smiled "Well you're looking forward to it anyway" I summed up and she smiled

"I really like him Nessie. I feel like... god I feel like there is butterflies in my stomach, and my palm's are all sweaty" She told me

"I know how you feel" I said

"What?" She asked totally gone from her high

"Haven't you noticed?" I asked in disbelief

"I was actually too wound up with my own feelings to notice anyone else. Who?... Its Jacob isn't it?" She shouted

I jumped up and clamped my hand over her mouth

"Well yeah it is and he is downstairs" I hissed. She nodded

"Your not gonna tell him are you?" She guessed and I shook my head

"No" I stated "I'm not" she looked at me in disbelief and shook her head.

* * *

><p>I was waiting with Nicole downstairs for her date to arrive. Jasper liked Nauhel so he had no problem with letting Nic go which was a real surprise to all of us.. now if <em>my <em>dad could be that understanding everything would be wonderful

Someone knocked at the door and Alice breezed over to open it

"Nauhel! Come in!" She sang happily and he walked in

"Thank you for your hospitality Alice" He said in his strange English accent

"Not at all your practically family!" She gushed. I caught my father's eye across the room. He was reading the paper and he chuckled

_What? _I thought

"I'll tell you later" he mouthed

I nodded

"Have a nice time" Alice squeaked at them

"Thank you Alice we will" Nauhel said "I will take care of your daughter" He said to Jasper shaking his hand

"I trust you" He smiled at Nauhel. I could tell that he honestly did trust him. Jasper had spent three weeks wit him when they were travelling back to meet us in the clearing nearly 6 years ago. So he probably knew a lot about him. Jacob sighed as he sat beside me and pulled my feet that were pulled up against my chest onto his lap. A trademark thing we used to do, but I didn't like to do it anymore much. I'd started to get good at hiding it in front of Jacob and things were getting back to normal. I still found it a little awkward at times

"What's up Nessie?" He asked with a smile as he leaned back into the couch

"Nothing really. Did you hear bout Nicole?" I asked

He laughed "Better her than you in my opinion" He chuckled

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well since your the only half breed of his kind you'd imagine he would come to make you his mate" He said

"Well I wouldn't be interested" I said quickly and he looked at me strangely

"Why not?" He teased

"Well he's not my type" I said

"What is your type Nessie?" He asked and everyone was looking at us now from the corner of their eyes

"I dunno, someone who can be themselves. uh.. someone I already know? I dunno Jake just a guy who knows everything about me" I said and he nodded "huh" He mumbled

"Why?" I asked

"No why just wondering" He mumbled

"What's your type Jacob?" I challenged and he looked at me and screwed up his face

"Don't screw up your face" I said to him

"Sorry. I dunno a girl who knows me really well, bad habits and all" He said

"Well you have a lot of bad habits. So she'll be a very patient girl" I teased my heart aching. Then remembering the last time we had a conversation like this. Things ended badly

He chuckled "Yeah well I'm not looking for a girlfriend" He said

"Why?" The question came out without me thinking about it

"Well I don't need one. I mean I've got you- my best friend- I've got the pack and my family. I don't need a girlfriend" He said smiling

"Well if your happy as a single man that's all that matters" I said smiling resting my head against his chest

"I am honey" he said kissing my hair and I felt myself tense up momentarily but long enough for him to notice

"Are you alright?" He asked pulling away

"I'm fine" I reassured him for the millionth time-well okay maybe the tenth?-

"No. your not" He said looking me in the eye

"Jake I'm fine" I said raising my voice

"Every time I hug you or do anything like that you just tense up... why?" He demanded

"I'm fine. Don't worry" I reassured him

"Okay.. but Ness I have my ways and I will find out" He said to me

_I HOPE NOT _I thought

Nicole got in around 11 and Jacob and I were laughing about something that happened on TV.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a big grin on her face and Alice's face dropped

"Oh just the TV" Jake said

"How'd it go?" I asked moving slightly out of Jacob's arms

"Eh.. it went great but she mouthed "upstairs" at me

_Sure I'll be up in a sec... was it really that good? _

She snickered and walked away

I stretched and yawned and Jacob looked at me and rolled my eyes

"Oh Nessie you _suuurreee _look tired" He said looking at me and I nearly punched him

I put my hand on his arm _Yeah, thanks for playing along _

He chuckled

"I'm gonna go to bed" I said getting up

"You mean your gonna go gossip with Nicole" My father said

"Hey, I'm a fourteen year old girl. It's what we do" I said

"Don't stay up late oh and Nessie..." He looked at me as if he wanted to tell me something

"Oh yeah right you said you'd tell me that thing later uh.. I'll wait until tomorrow dad and we can go hunting" I smiled at him

"Okay" He smiled at me and got up and kissed me on the forehead

"Go to bed soon though please" He asked

"Will do" I grinned and said goodnight and got kissed and hugged by everyone. I took the stairs two at a time to talk to Nicole about her first date...

"So?" I asked grinning and she squealed

"He kissed me and it was amazing! You know I was his first kiss!" He squealed

"That is a bit weird he's like 156 years old" I said

"So? Isn't that kind of romantic at all?" She asked

"Oh it is I just thought he would have kissed someone before now" I said

"He's so sweet and kind and caring and Oh Nessie! It was just so perfect!" She said

"Well I'm glad you had a good time" I said to her

"I'm glad that you and Jacob are crushing on each other" That took me by surprise

"What? No we're not" I said

"Didn't you see the way he was looking at you and the way Edward was glaring at him" He said

"No" I said

"Well they were and it was so funny to see." She chuckled

"No. Embry said he doesn't feel that way" I said

"Yes but Nessie he probably doesn't feel that way I dunno that is what it looked like to me anyway" She dismissed it

"What maybe he's starting to notice me as a teenager" I said

"Well yeah" She said

"Do you think-?" I asked

"I dunno he could be" She muttered putting her finger to her chin

"It would be an interesting twist don't you think?" She asked after a few minutes silence

I laughed "Your imagination is in over-drive. I'm just a kid to him" I muttered

"Ness" She sat down beside me on her huge king sized bed

"Your beautiful anyone can say that" She said

"yeah but you guys are all biased" I sniffed

"Don't think that. I'm pretty vain and I know that but I know when someone is pretty and you are" She said smiling at me

"And I thought I was the older one" I said

"You are I'm just more emotionally mature" She grinned smugly

"yeah, right" I muttered

"I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning" She said and I left the room heading for my own room. I opened the door and turned on the light and Jacob was sitting there in the middle of the bed looking at a picture

"Hey. I thought you'd gone home" I said slightly worried that he might have heard the previous conversation

"No I came up here to look for this picture actually. I'm surprised you still have it. We both look so goofy" He said and I walked over and saw the picture in the purple, sparkly photo frame. Jacob and I took a picture recently on first Beach. We were both smiling and he had a pair of sunglasses on him and he looked handsome

"I think we look nice" I said offended

"Oh you do I don't though" He said snickering

"I think the sunglasses make you look mature" I grinned at him

"And what I'm not mature without them" He teased

"No your not" I said

"Oh well" He said

"Yeah but at least you've got your abs" I teased and he smiled at me and his smile sent butterflies flying in my stomach

"Yeah they make every woman swoon" He grinned smugly

"Not me"

"Oh yeah wanna bet?" He asked raising up his shirt to expose his muscles

"Nope nothing" I said

"I'm surprised I thought you would have fainted. My life is nothing now" He said and he pouted

"Aw Jake! I'll always love you" I teased

"I know" He said surely and smiled at me. I grinned at him and we lay down together talking about stupid things until we both fell asleep. Just like old times

* * *

><p><strong>In my opinion Major AAAAAWWW moment! <strong>

**NOTE: Next chapter is skipping ahead about a month and a half so we are skipping Nicole's birthday and Bella and Edward's anniversary. I could dwell on those small events but I didn't really want to and felt that we need a bit more drama **

**SPOILER **

**All is not well in the Cullen house as Edward is starting to realize that his baby girl is growing up quickly. After she made him a promise of a year will he make her keep her promise with both parties feelings changing? **

**Jacob also learns the truth next chapter and it isn't in the way he imagined it. Things might start to become a little awkward between them who knows?**


	14. Chapter 13: Seven years

A/N THIS IS A MAJOR MILESTONE CHAPTER. so this is Nessie's seventh birthday party. Things aren't going to go smoothly cuz they never do for the Cullens and Jacob is going to get to know his feelings but they aren't strong enough he has morals yada, yada, yada... but the romance is coming soon I promise

OH BY THE WAY: I have a new story called Mine up! It will be updated like this one. Every few days. And it is set seven years after BD without any of the additional characters except for Nessie's best friend Taylor...

joke: if any of you have heard of TAYLOR SWIFT I've kinda based the character Taylor on her... and the song is mine and all that so you know... anyway enjoy

extra joke Jacob is played by Taylor Lautner... ha ha ha ha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Seven years <strong>

**Nessie's POV**

Saturday. My favourite day of the week, usually but today not so much. I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and buried my face into my pillow and groaned. Today was September Tenth. That only meant one thing in the Cullen house.

Celebrate Nessie day ... fun... yeah right

Alice had been in full party planning mode since this time last month and hadn't let me plan anything which I knew was probably in my best interest. The party would be great but I just would rather have a say on whether I get to have purple twinkly lights or blue.

Jacob has been good for support though telling me that Alice will go and bother my mom soon. Yeah her birthday is in a few days too and Alice has been planning since their anniversary for that. I was left in the care of my grandparents and aunts and uncles when they went away to Isle Esme for a vacation. They said that they needed some "down time" Basically sex time.

Again Jacob was always around and we would get up to idiotic things together. And to be honest the awkwardness that was there in mid July was now disappearing and things were going back to normal. I didn't want to lose the way I felt about him though and I knew I wouldn't. As time went on the feelings got stronger but the awkwardness declined in strength. I wasn't sure which one I was more grateful for. The awkwardness being really annoying or it being just a flicker of a dying flame in our relationship but the feelings were fuelling a fire, quickly.

"Nessie if you don't get up soon I'm gonna make you" Alice hissed menacingly.

_It's my birthday be nice! _I thought to her and she chuckled

I was slowly starting to relax when I felt ice cold water being thrown on me making me scream. I lurched out of my bed and started screaming and I looked at a very amused but also worried Jacob who- once he had noticed my glare- had tried to hide the bucket with a guilty expression

"Happy Birthday" he said grinning

"yeah thanks" I muttered sarcastically

I ran my hand through my now brown curls and sighed "Hey, look at the bright side. You won't need a shower" He said and I rolled my eyes

"I'm a girl we have to have a shower its a necessity. Like a rubber ball for a dog" I teased and he laughed and wrapped his arms around me

"I'm serious when I say this. Happy Birthday" He kissed my forehead. That still made me cringe slightly but I was praying for the day that he would start to notice me more and maybe go further down with his lips

Anyway, Alice came bounding into the room

"Thank you Jacob" Alice said handing him a twenty dollar bill

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, thanks" I said again shoving him in the chest and left the room into my closet/on suite

I heard Jacob laugh but leave the room and I sighed and went into the shower

**Jacob's POV**

"She's growing up quickly and more quickly than I would like" I heard Edward murmur in the office. I stopped outside clearing my thoughts thinking of the present I got Nessie

"Edward. She's fifteen, and her brain must be nearly eighteen now. Think about it. This is her seventh birthday in reality and she should be mature by now but she's not. Her brain might be though" Carlisle said in rushed tones

"I don't like it" Edward said angrily

"Nobody said you had to like it" Bella soothed him

"She could do much, much worse. He'll never hurt her and he'll never ever break her heart. It would kill him" Carlisle reassured Edward I'm guessing

Who are they talking about?

"Jacob" Edward breathed and I cursed myself

"He should know" Bella whispered

I came in then "Know what?" I asked

"Jacob Nessie is..." Carlisle trailed off

"What?" I asked

"Developing romantic feelings for-" I cut him off

"Who?" I asked livid

"Jake" Bella started

"No" I snapped "Who is it?" I asked "Some guy in school isn't it. Thinks he's good enough for her. Well wait til-" Edward cut me off

"Its you" He said and I froze and I felt my eyes go wide

"What?" I barely got the word out

"Jacob her feelings started out like any other crush and I thought she'd get over it and maybe things could go the way we both wanted them too. But her feelings are strong now. This isn't a crush she's going to forget about I see that" He said

No, no, no, no i MEAN its not like I don't want that to happen but why now? She's only 7...

"She doesn't look seven she could pass for fifteen or sixteen" Edward muttered

"What you want me to go make a move on your daughter?" I snapped

"I want what is best for both of you" Edward said and Bella nodded

"No. I can't do that. Not know. The imprinting hasn't changed yet anyway. I don't feel that way toward her yet" I said

"Yes but your starting to notice things that you haven't before|" Edward muttered dryly

"What things?" Bella asked

"Appearance wise, love" Edward said and Bella growled

"It isn't his fault" Carlisle said "Any male would"

"I would never hurt her. It would kill me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself" I promised

"I know" They all said at the same time

"What do I do?" I asked

"Do you feel that way?" Edward asked

"I don't know. I mean I could imagine being with her like that I mean" I noticed the way my heart started beating faster whenever she was around and the way I sometimes get nervous too. The way that her smile makes me smile and the way I just want to reach out and run my hands through her hair.

"You do feel that way" He said surly

"I'm not going to act on them if you don't want me to. I can wait a year. I can wait. She's too young" I said

"Technically Jacob" Carlisle said. Where was he going with this?

"You stopped phasing at 16 correct?" He asked and I nodded

"And Nessie looks fifteen. There would be nothing wrong with that Technically" He smiled and I could see in his face that he did want the best for me and his granddaughter

"But we all know the truth" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air

"Yes but Jacob none of us would be-grudge you about it. We al know you would never ever take advantage of her or hurt her" Edward said

"So your giving me permission?" I asked

"Well maybe not now but you can act when it feels right" Edward said and I shook my head

"I'm dreaming again aren't I?" I asked

Bella chuckled "No. This is real. be happy" She smiled and kissed my cheek and I hugged her

"Thank you Bella for everything" I said

"Don't mention it but could you let me go the smell is a bit much" She said and I laughed and let her go

Alice breezed in then demanding help for Nessie's party and we all descended the stairs to help hang decorations

* * *

><p>I walked out of my bedroom and looked in the mirror. 7 years ago today the best thing to ever happen to me came into my life.<p>

7 years ago I was in love with Bella

7 years ago I ran away from here.. unsure of my future

But seven years is a long time and I've changed a lot since then. I looked in the mirror. The once angry disgruntled boy was now a man. After seven years

I think I have a new lucky number...

**NESSIE'S POV**

I didn't feel like celebrating. Most of my friends and family would be here in a few minutes and here I was sitting upstairs in my room still in my sweat pants. Alice would come up and murder me.

I sighed and walked into my closet and pulled out my pink dress that I was forced to buy

It was pink and had a black stripe across the waist. I didn't like it nor did I want to wear it.

I slipped on the dress and the shoes and went downstairs to face the music

"This party is amazing" Leanne said to me dancing. I laughed she was watching some of the werewolves also. Embry and Quil were begging Emmett to put on "I'm too sexy" And everyone was having a good time.

I suddenly got spun around into a warm pair of arms. I looked up in to Jacob's face that was inches from mine

"Hey. May I?" He asked and I nodded

"Nessie, we need to talk" He said

"About?" I asked

"Something kind of important" He trailed off.

"Maybe not here" I said

"Yeah your probably right" He agreed he took my hand and led me out of the house and out into the Patio where the lights still shone from the party inside.

"Nessie I talked to your dad earlier" he trailed off

"What about?" I asked nervous

"Well about you actually... Nessie he told me.. how you feel" he said and I jumped up

"What?" I almost screamed

"Nessie, honey sit down" He said

"No! How could he do this? He promised" I yelled

"Renesmee" He whispered

"Yeah, Make me keep a promise yet he can't even keep his" I was rambling until Jacob caught my arms and looked me in the eye

"Stop" He said sternly

Tears started to form "You weren't supposed to know" I started to sob and collapsed into his shoulder crying

"Shh" He crooned "Its okay honey"

"Why aren't you mad?" I whispered

"Why would I be mad?" He asked "To have a beautiful girl like you running after me" He said

I blushed "yeah right" I sniffed

"Hey, look at me" he said and I looked in his eyes

"I don't feel that way yet really I'm sorry" He said honestly

I nodded "I didn't expect you to" I sniffed

"I'm so sorry! I wish I could but Nessie your so you-"I cut him off

"Yeah I'm so young I get it" I nodded

"Listen, even if you were the age you look Ness you just turned fifteen. And I'm physically eighteen or nineteen there is a bit of a gap" He smiled

"There was ninety years between my parents" I said

"Yeah but that is just gross when you bring it up and nobody did but you see people will bring up your age around the house all the time and it would make me so uncomfortable and wrong to be taking advantage of you like that" I shook my head

"I know you wouldn't" I muttered

He kissed my forehead "I know Honey you have so much faith in me" He whispered

"But not yet" I said

"Sorry I'll let you know. Of course you'll be the first to know. I love you" He said and I nodded "Just not the way you want me to... yet" He smiled and I got up and we walked back into the room. I tried not to let my mood get me down but it was a failed mission. I couldn't help but think about what he had said

"_just not the way you want me to.. yet.._" There is hope... it just might take a while. and I am willing to be patient yet persistent...


	15. Chapter 14: Promises

**a/n got a huge response on the last chapter so thank you! OK so big things are happening soon... not giving anything away though **

**For those of you who liked the story "Mine" Thank you! New chapter should be up soon. I'm working on it!**

**Sorry this one is short but I think- more like hope- you will like it because Jake is about to open up and someone is back causing havoc in Forks*GASPS***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Promises <strong>

**Nessie's POV**

Fall and winter in Forks is probably the most depressing time of year. It rains every day and it occasionally snows. Like my mom I don't like any cold thing.. at all. Lately I've been feeling really cold which is strange because of my body temperature. I haven't talked to Jake much either. We talk and see each other but it isn't as comfortable anymore. I'm not going to forget. and he knows it But he's going to fight it because he's just as stubborn as I am at the best of times.

I looked out at the rain pouring down on the window. The rain wasn't even forming droplets it was just falling like out of a bucket. Today was one of those days where I wanted to go back to bed and crawl up under the covers and cry. but what good does that do?

"Nessie" Alice sang coming into the living room

"Yeah" I answered dully

"Shopping?" She asked her voice less chirpy

"Uh.. no I don't feel li-" She cut me off

"This has to stop. Okay Jacob is your best friend you will find a way through this awkward patch. You two are so tight I don't get it" She said

"Alice its not that simple" I said turning to face her

"No it is. Your just making it out to be way more complicated than it actually is" She chirped

"Okay give me one reason of how I'm making this more complicated than it needs to be" I challenged

"First of all your not letting go of that night. To get over something you have to let go. I mean if you let go of what he said and just got on with life it might be easier" She shrugged

I raised my eyebrows daring her to continue

"Okay. So what I'm trying to say is don't let embarrassment and awkwardness rule your life. Be fearless. Take control" She said

"How do I do that?" I enquired

"Well first of all. Don't just sit there and wait for him to say something cuz guys they make things so uncomfortable sometimes. Don't argue" She said before I could interrupt "Jacob won't say anything about it. Leaving the situation completely untouched. Its like having an argument or debate and just leaving it halfway through. You'll never know the out-come" I looked at her

"That makes absolutely no sense. So what your saying is to approach the subject?" I asked sceptical

She sighed "I don't know. I'm not cupid Ness. My love life kind of found me" She said shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah so giving me love advice makes a lot of sense doesn't it?" I asked sourly

"Come on" She said rolling her eyes "Shopping will do you good, just come and we'll find a few nice skirts and stuff" She whined

"Fine" I groaned and I got up and got my rain jacket and followed her out into the rain

* * *

><p>We pulled up outside the house and I got out and got the bags and was met by a worried Rosalie<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Something has happened" She said in a whisper

"What?" I demanded "Is it the Volturi Tell me its not them" I begged

"Its not all of them... its one of them" She assured me

"What?" I asked

"The wolves attacked and Jake got hurt. Nessie the right side of his body is completely crushed. If he hadn't fallen back and ran away he could have been killed" She choked out

* * *

><p>"How could you let this happen?" I screamed<p>

"Nessie!" My father said

"No.. He could have been KILLED!" I screeched and Emmett gasped. I was rarely violent but this was beyond the point of sanity. What else can go wrong?

"Nessie. Listen he is fine he will be fine" Mom cried. She also was going nuts with this.

"I need to see him. You have to let me see him" I choked out

"Renesmee honey I don't think-" I cut grandma off

"Please" I begged

She nodded and led me up the stairs to the spare room where a loud scream stopped me in my tracks and pierced me to the floor

"Jacob! Relax" Carlisle calmed him. Esme knocked on the door

"Nessie" She breathed

"I'm done" Carlisle called. We walked into the room and Jacob's arm and leg were all up in a cast

I took in a deep breath to stop myself from tearing up

"Jake" I whispered

"Hey" He choked out obviously in pain. Carlisle looked at me "Be careful. I'll be back to set up a drip in a while.. I need to go to the hospital first" he said quietly. So quiet I doubt Jake heard it and left

"What the hell happened? How could you be so stupid?" I demanded

"Nessie-stop- it was to protect you" He said "I'd do anything" He whispered

"Yeah you could have been killed!" I yelled tears rolling down my face

"Nessie honey, I'm so sorry. I made you cry.. listen I can explain-" I cut him off

"you should feel lucky Jake. Only for nearly all of your bones are broken I'd _soooo _slap you right now" I warned and he laughed

"Okay I think I deserve that" He murmured

"Yeah you kinda do" I agreed

I sat down beside him and turned his face to look at me

"Renesmee. I'm so sorry" He whispered

I sniffed "Promise me" I begged

"What?" He asked curiously

"Promise me you'll never do anything that stupid ever again. Jake I love you I can't lose you. It doesn't matter if you don't feel that way. I can't lose you no matter if you are my friend, my brother, my boyfriend I don't care. Fight back. Come back to me" I begged and he tried to move his right arm

"I need to protect you Ness" He said shaking his head

"Protect my sanity by fighting back..." I pleaded

"Fine as long as you promise me something in return" He said looking me in the eye

"Anything" I said without thinking and he shook his head

"Nessie be practical... what if I told you to jump off a cliff? Or go become an astronaut. Or expose the secret" He said

"Well something that I can do easily then" I declared

"Well then in that case" He looked into my eyes his eyes burning me and if he had asked me to jump off a cliff I would do it no problem

"Promise you'll wait for me"

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEEEE! I think Jacob is starting to take things into perspective...! His POV next maybe? Opinions maybe? Please review and tell me what you think... I am excited!<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Hello romance

**A/N I did it! Somehow! **

**Anyway there is two posts on my blog explaining why I couldn't update and also giving you spoilers because I don't want to give up too much space with my rambling**

**There are some real interesting story lines coming up and I have chapter 18 written out and if you are a fan of Nicole drama you will be in for a treat. **

**Also if you do not want to know what is happening I'd advice you do not visit my blog!**

**Here it is **

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WON'T VISIT MY BLOG-thanks by the way **

**I wont be writing again until the 2nd or 3rd of August so the update will be a long time from now and I hope you will have patience. I am about to start writing the next few chapters tonight so I can start publishing as soon as I get back **

**I apologize for the inconvenience **

**BY THE WAY: I saw some comic-con clips of Jacob with Carlisle and Esme talking about Bella then Jacob goes into the woods. It is so coool! EEEP I LOVED IT! And it was nice to see Esme have more than two lines in a movie... she says quite a bit in just this 3 minute clip **

**Check it out **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Hello Romance<strong>

**Jacob's POV**

You know those life-changing moments. The ones when you realise... "god I was stupid" Well to have one of those as well as facing unbelievable pain is pretty annoying as well as being quite painful.

But being the Alpha you have to take one for the team or the pack in our case but Seth was going up against some minion or something of the Volturi who is here to inspect the area. The point is we took him down but not without a casualty. The leech was going for Seth's flank when I knocked him out of the way and he smacked down on the side of my body.

It sucks to get all the bones shattered on the right side of you body but then to get it done on the other is even worse. Because you know how it is going to feel. "Here it comes" Is basically the sentiment I would give here

I smiled looking at the sunny day in Forks- yeah, in November weird- and watched as Nessie, Edward and Bella emerged from the Forest. Since my injury left me basically paralysed I have been in a wheelchair for the past few days waiting for my bones to fully heal. I now know how Billy feels when he curses at his chair

"Hey" Bella called to me and I smiled at her but truly only had eyes for Nessie. Even though she didn't notice. I suppose it was very un-manly of me to ask her to wait for me so to speak but it was how I felt and I truly am a hopeless romantic at heart-yeah how lame?- and I felt that Nessie needed to know that I was getting there.

It has been a week and we haven't acknowledged the fact that I basically told her "We will be together soon" Well that is what it meant for me. I was telling her in a more subtler way "Don't give up. This made me realize that I need you in my life as my girlfriend because you mean more to me than the moon, the sun and the stars. Plus I'm kind of handicap-able at the moment so I can't take you out so give me a few weeks to heal up" The sun, moon and stars thing would have been cool but I didn't want to come on too strong

Bella nodded at me as she passed and Nessie sat down across from me

"What's up?" I asked squinting at Edward as he walked up behind her on the porch but walked past.

"Nothing how does it feel to be out in fresh air?" She teased and I laughed

"Pretty awesome actually. It sucks that I can't connect with the pack but you know. Those are the breaks.. literally" She laughed at my pathetic joke.

"I met Embry and Seth they phased and told me that they would come by later and say hi" She told me

"I hope Embry put clothes on because truly he has no shame" I moaned and she laughed once

"Yeah he did Seth had to convince him though" She laughed and I rolled my eyes "He's ruining your innocence" I muttered sourly and she scoffed

"Yes innocence... " She said laughing and I also chuckled

She sighed "I gotta go I have homework to do" She moaned and she walked away

Now I had a plan..

"Ness" I called

"Yeah?" She said sticking her head around the door again

"Um.. can you wheel me inside?" I asked and she laughed and wheeled my chair into the living room where I waited for Alice to appear

"It is all set up" Alice sang on Friday afternoon as I sat in the arm chair and she grinned at me

"Great" I grinned

Out of all the vamps Alice had to be one of my favourite's. Even though she was slightly hyper-active and pixie like she was great fun and well able to organize a party. Or in this case organize Nessie

I had asked Alice to organise a first date for Nessie and I. Since my bones were healed I decided there was no better night than tonight. There was still a looming threat but it didn't matter.

I heard Nessie get out of Edward's car and waited for Alice to attack

**Nessie's POV **

I walked into the house and dumped my bag on the floor only to have it picked up by Hurricane Alice. Who was no doubt on a mission- in fact she had her mission face on-

"What?" I asked

"Your going to do your homework tonight because this weekend is going to be chocker-blocked of fun, fun, fun!" She cheered and I couldn't help but laugh at her happy nature

"Uh sure can I have some help?" I asked

"Always" She sang and followed me up the stairs

"So why can't I do my homework later?" I asked halfway through Advanced Algebra

"Your going somewhere tonight" She said

"Oh?" I said

"Yeah I think you'll like it" She grinned in a sly way making me nervous

"Um... when you say you? Where is everyone else going?" I asked and she just kept smiling

"Okay then" I mumbled to myself as I finished the rest of my homework

Shortly after I had eaten my dinner I realised I hadn't seen Jake since breakfast

"Where is Jacob?" I asked Alice

"Oh he's um... doing stuff... with the pack" She lied

"Right, when will he be back?" I asked

"Don't worry he'll be back" Emmett's booming laugh echoed through all the rooms in the house

Alice dragged me out of the room and upstairs to my own room where she threw a pink dress at me.

"A dress? For what?" I asked almost shouting

"Your going out tonight" She said innocently as if I should know

"Umm how come nobody told me?" I asked

"Well because it was a secret" She smiled "A surprise"

I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. It was just above my knee with a V-neck that did not expose anything too much. And it had frills around the shoulders and covered under my arms.

"Wow" I breathed

"Yeah its a great buy. I found it in New York a few years back but never wore it. It fits you perfectly though. Put on these tan tights" She said handing me a pair of tan tights. I pulled them on and Alice handed me a pair of cream pumps.

She pulled my bangs out of my face and put a plait in my hair. And put very light make up on. She handed me a cream blazer and a cream clutch bag

"Wow" I breathed again

"You look so beautiful" I heard my mom whisper form the door and I turned around to see her standing at the door clutching my father's arm

"Hi" I muttered shyly

"Alice she looks amazing" Dad said "Not that she doesn't all the time" He stepped around my Mom to hug me and I breathed in his scent. I'd always been comforted by a few people in my life and my father was definitely one of them.

"Thank you" He whispered into my hair and I smiled

"No problem. I'll always be your baby dad" I said

"Probably part of the reason is that you are still only six Nessie. But I trust Jacob with you, which kind of amazes me but it is true. I would rather you were with him than anyone else in the world" He said solemnly and even after all his misgivings about Jake in the past. I knew that the bond and friendship had been made for the good. And I really hoped it would last.

"Okay" Alice sang "Its time and I hear Jake's rabbit coming in the driveway" She said and everyone went out of the room leaving me facing my mom

"Momma, I'm sorry if you think that this is-" She cut me off

"No. Don't say sorry. You both have feelings for each other. Nessie he means so much to me and you mean the world to me. You two have been perfect for each other since the day you met. Just be careful because as much as Jake might want to protect you blah, blah, blah he is still a male and still may get carried-" I cut her off

"Ugh Mom not the sex talk" I hissed

"Its not the sex talk it is just warning you to be careful" She said

"Okay. I will be careful but Jake won't hurt me" I said surely

"I know" She smiled and hugged me

"I'm letting you go" She whispered

"I'll always be here. No matter where I go. No matter what path I take in life. I will always be your daughter. Jake wouldn't dare leave you either. He loves you too" I said. Even after their past I wasn't angry. Because that was the past and I couldn't change anything about it. No matter how much I cried, moaned screamed or yelled because the past is the past

"In a platonic way" She said her voice breaking at the end and then she chuckled "What?" I asked

"I'm just remembering a time when I thought whoever Jacob imprinted on. She wouldn't be good enough for him. But I am so wrong. They ended up being perfect together" She smiled at me and if tears could form in her forever eighteen face she would be balling her eyes out and possibly in hysterics

"Kay" I said and sniffed and walked out of the door clutching my mom's hand. We walked down the stairs and I was nervous, excited and I felt like I might just throw up.

I heard Jacob and Emmett laughing in the living room. Well you know how your boyfriend or date is supposed to be quiet or nervous when they meet your family. Well that is non-existent in our household. Well whoever said our family was normal? I laughed at my own joke

I walked into the room and saw Jacob wearing a blue pin-stripe shirt and a pair of good jeans with a pair of dress shoes. He looked handsome

"Hey" He smiled at me

"Hi" I said feeling really awkward

"We should go. The reservation is for nine" He said to me and walked beside me. I felt that is where we belonged. Beside each other. Always has been that way

"Okay. Have a nice time:" Alice said and I turned to see my mother burying her face into my father's neck. Both of my parents looked like they wanted to yank me away from Jake. But they didn't and they knew that they couldn't. I almost burst into tears when I saw my father let out a ragged breath. He would also be crying if he could. I took a shaky breath as I opened the door and pretty much left my childhood behind me

* * *

><p><strong>I just remembered I was supposed to write out the date this chapter- ooopsies <strong>

**And the chapter after next we probably will start moving on a bit because in chapter eighteen we see Nicole saying that Jake and Ness have been together for a few months so I have to skip a bit but you will get the first date romance, flirting **

**Jacob is a romantic in my story btw! **

**THANKS AND CHECK OUT THE BLOG FOR MORE INFO ON MY ABSENCE **


	17. Chapter 16: Sparks Fly

a/n

**AGAIN I'M SO, SO, SO, SORRY!**

**I'll try my hardest to update before Tuesday again for you guys**

**I know you guys were really looking forward to this chapter and if you listen to the song that I have picked you'll love it .And its Taylor Swift which is a bonus you know? **

**So Nessie and Jake go on a date and there is awkwardness and water! :D I got the idea while on holidays and had to write about it, but then neglected it (sorry again btw)**

**So here it is.. finally **

* * *

><p><em>"you're the kinda reckless that should send me runnin'<em>

_I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_You captivate me baby like a firework show"_

**_"Sparks Fly" BY TAYLOR SWIFT- take a listen_**

**Chapter 16: Sparks fly **

**Nessie's POV**

We walked out to Jacob's car and we didn't talk and unlike most silences it was very awkward...

Jake opened the passenger door for me and I sat in and sighed as he closed the door and walked round to his side. This could be a very uncomfortable night

When Jake got in and he started the car he laughed and I looked at him

"What?" I asked

"Well It has never exactly been awkward or uncomfortable between us until now... It feels so weird" He said and I laughed

"Yeah it does" I agreed

He drove down the road and the awkwardness faded away as we talked about things that we usually talked about like how Emmett decided it was a good idea to hunt naked. How Quil and Claire somehow managed to get stuck in a train station in New Jersey.

Before long we pulled into a restaurant in Seattle.

"Wow, your actually pulling out all the stops" I said getting out of the car

"Well you know it is you and all" He smiled at me

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked playfully

"Well you are a Cullen" He teased and winked at me and I giggled

"Yeah cuz I'm a high maintenance girl" I teased

"I know your not but that's why I love you" He grinned at me and put his arm around my shoulders and the awkwardness that was there totally disappeared, this felt so natural. I rested my head on his shoulder as we entered the restaurant

"Table for two under Black" Jacob told the waiter. I looked around and smiled. He really had gone all out. The restaurant was packed with people but there was a booth in the back by a door that was most likely the kitchen. The waiter led us over and Jacob handed him a twenty dollar bill. He pulled out my chair before sitting in his own and the waiter returned with two menu's. We thanked him before he left.

Jacob was glancing at me from over his menu and I pulled mine up closer- to smile and giggle quietly to myself,- and to get a closer look at the menu. The light in the back of the room wasn't great. Jacob ordered the steak and fries and I settled for the possibly more feminine Indian curry. Thank god the waiter had taken my white coat

"So an Indian curry?" Jacob asked sniggering

"Yeah and?" I asked

"Well your not- I- mean I-" I laughed

"I'm not as girly as the outfit might make you think" I pointed out

"I know" He said

I smiled as the waiter returned with our food

* * *

><p>We walked out of the restaurant together and Jacob got into the drivers seat and started driving towards La Push.. .wait what? No, no, no, no, no.<p>

I think my face showed panic because he looked over "Hey" He said "What's wrong?" He asked worried

"My parents are going to kill you" I hissed. So he was trying to steal my virginity and I wasn't even sixteen!

"They gave me permission" He said totally confused

"They might have but I didn't" I hissed through clenched teeth

"Ness honey what are you talking about?" He asked

"You know what I'm talking about" Recognition finally flashed onto his face and he laughed

"You thought- no! Nessie I'd never do that to you" He said sincerely and I breathed out a sigh of relief, but why were we going to La Push?

"Why are you bringing me to La Push?" I asked

"Well its still light so its the best time to do this" He said

"Do What?" I asked

"We're going surfing" He grinned

"What?" I asked

"Well since we finished our car I figured we better find something else to do or else your going to be really sick of me after a few dates" He smiled. A few dates? um.. awesome

"I can't surf" I said

"Meet your partner" He grinned

I laughed. Only Jacob would bring me surfing while he doesn't even know how to surf

"That is just so-" I was lost for words

"Stupid, irresponsible, reckless...dangerous? I'll keep you safe Ness" He promised

The words came out of my mouth before I had time to register them "I know" And he flashed me is gorgeous smile and I forgot my name

* * *

><p>I laughed as I fell off the board again. Of course Alice had packed wet-suits cuz it was too cold for bikini's and trunks. Jacob grabbed me underneath the water and we both burst out laughing<p>

"Ah" He sighed

"What?" I asked

"Your parents gave me a curfew and if you turn your attention to the left... you'll see its almost dark" I turned and saw that it was in fact twilight and the sky was darkening

"Wow" I said

"Yeah I know sucks" He moaned and I laughed I turned around and got lost in his eyes and he leaned down slightly but a splash made us both jump and we turned to the right only to see Embry swimming over to us

"What the hell?" Jake mumbled to himself and I leaned in closer as he wrapped his arms around me and I turned to face Embry

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well, well, well I could ask you the very same question and I realised both Jake and I were wet, and standing in water he had his arms around my waist.. it didn't look innocent. Oh and to help matters he probably saw our almost kiss - fantastic

"Embry what do you want?" Jake's impatience was clear in his voice.

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt your make out session" He said innocently and I cringed... now I was just mortified. And a thought accrued to me it wouldn't be long before the whole pack knew.

"**Shit" **I cursed under my breath

"What?" Jake asked hearing me

"Nothing um.. I better go home like you said um... curfew" I mumbled coming out of Jakes arms and grabbing my board as I headed for the sand. As I approached the water's edge I heard loud splashing that could only be a werewolf. I turned to see Jake coming behind me

"Hey... Embry is an idiot so just you know.. .ignore him" He apologised

"I know... I'm kinda sued to it" I said

"Come on" He said. We went into the bathrooms on the beach to change and I came out in my dress to see Jake waiting for me without a shirt on- fabulous

"I meant to do this earlier before we were interrupted" He said softly and he grabbed my face between his hands- that were surprisingly soft also- and brushed his lips against mine. And you know how your supposed to see fireworks when your true love kisses you for the first time. I saw fourth of July fireworks. Sparks few

* * *

><p><strong><em>loved it hated it? please review and I'm so sorry it took so long and I'm getting to the next chapter soon oh and I have an upcoming chapter already written so that will be up soon too! If you like Nicole she'll be taking center stage with a scandal soon <em>**


	18. Chapter 17: You smile, I smile

**a/n I got a huge response on the last chapter from all of you wonderful readers so thank you! The chapters will be up a bit quicker because I am on the computer a lot and I might even have the next one up tonight or tomorrow! I'll have to arrange a proper schedule cuz well they are all over the place!**

**That upcoming chapter with the pregnancy thing is coming up soon but I am going to postpone it for a while Cuz I wanna right lovey, dovey stuff with Jake and Nessie cuz they are kind of my main characters!**

**Also Joey will be coming back into the story soon which is good and Leah is gone on the run just to let you know **

**Another A/N at the end **

**Same songs inspired this chapter as the last one **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: You smile, I smile<strong>

**Jacob's POV**

I pulled back and looked her in the eye, breathing deeply and I chuckled once. "What?" She asked self-consciously

"That was amazing" I whispered and grabbed her face again as her wet hair brushed against my hands.

"We better get back" I mumbled as I grabbed her hand and towed her hand behind me this felt beyond natural

We got back to my car and we talked and laughed all the way home and to be honest I was trying to clear my head of all thoughts of Nessie and the kiss. Because not only would I be murdered by Edward but probably Rosalie too.

We reached the Cullen house and Nessie turned to me

I bit my lip and she laughed "What?" It was my turn to ask

"You look like someone that has just been shown a seven foot needle" She joked and I laughed

"Yeah well its your Dad I'm worried about" I informed her

"Oh... right" She said

"I'll try and keep my head clear.. besides what did he expect on a first date. This is the twenty first century" I grinned and she smiled and blushed

She opened the door and I watched her

"Goodnight Renesmee" I whispered and turned to me

"Night Jake" She said and I suppose neither one of us could help ourselves we both leant forward at the same time and our lips met in the middle

She broke away and got out of the car and headed towards the door. I watched her go inside and held my head between my hands. That was mind blowing...

* * *

><p>The weeks started to pass and it felt as if Nessie and I had always been together. She'd often sit on my lap and I'd wrap my arms around her waist. Edward was gritting his teeth but in all fairness and truth he had gotten a longer childhood out of her than he thought he would have in the first place so he didn't complain much. Nicole's and Nauhel's relationship also progressed. Jasper was the most upset. Their relationship more than progressed they were acting like a pair of hormonal college kids. Nights around here it was like house of horrible hormones.<p>

"Hey" Bella said as she sat across from me at the island one morning

"Hello" I said in a good mood

"Why so happy?" She asked and I leaned forward to whisper

"Nessie and I have been together for six weeks" I grinned and she smiled "I got her this" I said pulling out a long blue box with a red bow on the front. I opened it up to show her the chain with a heart shaped charm at the end. I opened the clasp and showed her the picture of Nessie and I and the inscription in Quileute that said "Forever and Always"

"That is beautiful" She gushed

"I got help" I admitted

"Who-? Alice?" She guessed and I smirked

"Yup" I heard light footsteps on the landing upstairs "Sssh she's coming" I whispered as Bella got up to cook Nessie's breakfast

**Nessie's POV**

I ran my hand through my messy hair as I entered the kitchen and did a double take. What the hell was Jake doing here this early?

"Morning" He said

"Morning" I said taking my usual spot that was across from him but what I couldn't understand was that he had patrol on Mondays

"Do you mind me asking what your doing here?" I asked

"No reason, just to see you" He said innocently and I was still unsure and suspisous

"Right" I mumbled as mom handed me a plate of food and I groaned

"I'm not gonna eat all this" I said

"I know, isn't that _thing_ sitting across from you" She teased and I laughed "yeah funny" I said and I looked at the calendar

The fourteenth of... December?

Crap!

I jumped up out of my seat and ran upstairs to my father who was in his study

"Please, please, please tell me that I'm wrong in saying today is the fourteenth of December" I said as I walked in

"No your right" He said

I pushed my hand through my hair angrily- something I picked up from my father- "Oh just fabulous" I moaned sarcastically

"What?" He asked amused

"Today is our six week anniversary" I said

"Six weeks? That isn't a big event" He mused

"Yes I know but it will be to him. I have to get him something" I looked at him an idea forming in my head and I grinned my trademark smile. The one that showed that I was planning something "Please?" I begged

"You made your bed" He said

"I know, but please, please, please daddy" I said

"Your old enough to have a boyfriend yet you want to call me Daddy" He teased

"I need your help" I begged

"Fine" He said and he logged onto his computer

"What do you need?" He asked and the perfect idea formed in my mind

"Gold watch?" I asked because Jacob's watch had broken lately when he phased.. silly wolf

"Yes" He said "Can you get Black in scripted on it in Quileute"

"Okay.. it should be here this afternoon" He said

"Keep it form him til then" I said running to my room to get ready for school.

I came down to see Jake standing at the door leaning against the frame talking to Nicole who was wearing Nauhel's shirts

"Hey, you" He said completely ignoring Nicole when she asked him a question

"Hi" I said shyly and he leaned down to kiss me but I turned my head. He sighed against my cheek but kissed it anyway. I felt bad for not getting him anything when no doubt he had got me something or was arranging something, cuz well its hard to believe it but Jacob is a hopeless romantic

"Come on. I'll drive you to school" He said and Nicole and I got into Jake's car

Nicole was looking at cars in her little booklet

"Your getting a car for Christmas?" I asked amazed and she nodded and grinned

"A Mercedes I think" She gushed and I laughed

"Spoilt" I threw at her

"What and your not?" She teased

"Touché" I said

"Have you talked to Joey lately?" Jake asked. Everyone was worried about the Leah/Collin/Joey/Nicole imprinting situation going on but nobody had the nerve to ask about it... well except for Jacob

"No" She said curtly

"Oh cuz Leah is in Vancouver now we think" He informed her rather rudely. I elbowed him "Don't" I mouthed at him when he turned to me

"Do you think I care? I can't help the situation" She shouted

"Stop both of you!" I raised my voice

"Okay, okay" Jake said as he pulled up and Nicole got out before the car had stopped and Jake leaned over and kissed my cheek

"See you later. Your dad is collecting you guys I think"

"Kay" I said getting out and I watched him drive away

"Ness" Lexi called and I turned around to see my friend running full throttle towards me

"Woah!" I laughed and she waved at Jake who was turning the corner

"Its nearly Christmas!" She screamed and I laughed

"Yeah it is!" I smiled

"What are you getting... well aside from Jake?" She asked teasingly

"Ha Ha" I said sarcastically "I dunno, I didn't ask for anything. What about you?" I asked

"Hopefully I'll get that dress I want.. but then again mom and Dad are fighting so much I doubt they notice it is Christmas soon at all" She said sadly and I gave her an apologetic smile. I couldn't relate because my parents were so in love. I've only ever heard my father raise his voice to Mom once.. and it was probably about her safety or something dangerous that she wanted to do or had already done

"Where is Leanne anyway?" I asked

"I don't know I haven't heard from her since Friday" She mumbled

"Huh, oh there she is" I said as her car pulled in. She got out and walked over to us and we walked towards our first class which was Art

I got out of the Gym to hear some of the girls talking

"He is beyond hot and I don't know what he's doing with that little slut" I heard one say

"I know, he's so tanned and his smile is just oh swoon worthy" One giggled

"I know but who would blame Nessie. Jacob Black is hot property then again it wouldn't surprise me if she was buying his time" One laughed and I almost slapped her but I held it in and walked past holding my head high. I didn't care what they said Jake and I were meant to be together.. well that is what imprinting means

I huffed as I sat down beside Nicole at lunch

"Hiya" She said

"Hey" I muttered probably too sourly

"What crawled up your butt?" She asked

"Just girls giving me a hard time bout Jake" I said

"Ignore it. He's hot. Girls tend to bitch when another girl lands a hot guy" I winced at bit at the fact that she called Jake hot. Because even though she was in a serious relationship with Nauhel she may still have a crush on him. But then again she was right. Jake is hot

And like Jake had promised the silver Volvo was parked outside of the school gates when we got outside. "My brother is here. I'll see you later" I said waving at my friends.

"Have a nice time with your toy-boy" Lexi called and Leanne made kissy noises

"Oh shut up" I called back as I reached the car to see Nicole already in the front seat beside Dad laughing at me. I got into the back seat

"That is all arranged Ness and the box is in my office hidden out of sight" He informed me as soon as I was belted up

"Thank you so much" I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek

When we got back to the house the black motorbike was standing outside in all its shining glory. I got out and grabbed my bag and made for the door of the house. When I got inside I heard Jake laughing in kitchen so I snuck up the stairs to Dad's office. I opened the door and ran vampire speed to the drawer and opened it. I grabbed the silver box and ran to my room and hid it in my dressing table drawer.

"Ness!" Jake called

"Bedroom" I said in my normal tone of voice and sat down on my bed

"Hey!" He said enthusiastically when he saw me and I smiled at him as he handed me my book bag and he sat down beside me and put an arm around me

"It feels like I haven't seen you in a while" I laughed at that

"I was at school" I informed him

"I know but I missed you anyway" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush

He touched my cheek "You wanna go out tonight?" He asked casually as he laid back on my bed

"Eh.. yeah sure" I said playing along with his plan

"Will you be ready by seven?" He asked

"Uhm.. that depends... have you told Alice?" I asked teasingly

"No" He laughed "Then yes I should be ready by seven" I grinned and leaned down and kissed his cheek and he smiled

"Okay.. I better bring the bike back home and go get ready and get the rabbit since I know you wouldn't wanna ruin yourself on the bike" He teased

"Well I find the bike sexy" I flirted as I got up

"Mmmhmm I know you do... its even sexier when I'm on it" He grinned

"Of course" I laughed and he leaned forward and kissed me

"See you later" He breathed and his breath washed over my face. The sweet smell blocked out every thought in my mind

"Yeah" I said as he left the room and I heard him close the front door, I flopped down onto the bed and sighed. I had everything I wanted

* * *

><p>I floated down the stairs in a great mood. My hair was bouncy, a bit like my attitude. I looked in the full length mirror on the way down. I was wearing a knee length white skirt with lace detail with a brown belt. On top was a navy and white stripped long sleeved tee shirt. With gold buttons on the shoulders. I stuck with comfortable white slip on ballerina pumps and I had my white trench coat on. My hair hung in bouncy curls with my bangs framing my face and I wore light make up since Jake told me that I didn't need to wear it, but a girl likes to feel pretty<p>

I skipped down the steps to be met by my father

"You look lovely sweetheart" He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Sometimes I wondered was my father hiding his true emotions about this situation but Mom assured me that he was okay about it. That when things started to get a little more serious he'd start making rules that he already had a list that consisted of us pretty much not even looking at each other.

I laughed and my father smiled "Its a work in progress" He whispered into my ear

"There will be negotiation" He scoffed

"My house my rules" He sang

"Um. I don't live in your house anymore" I pointed out playfully and he ruffed my hair and I gasped

"You did not just touch my hair" I screamed in mock horror

"Have fun on your date and you know curfew and everything" He smiled

"Yes Dad" I said and he kissed my forehead.

I heard someone knock at the door and I walked over to it and looked out the peephole and as I expected he stood there looking more amazing than I remembered. My memory never does him justice.

I opened the door and he gave me a flower

"Hi" He smiled

"Hey" I whispered

"You look... wow" He said and I blushed

"Thanks but you always look wow and you know it" I said playfully shoving him

"Yeah, Are you ready?" He asked

I nodded and followed him out the door

* * *

><p>We walked back to Jacob's car hand in hand. I smiled as Jake opened my door and closed it behind him. He walked around the other side and drove towards the beach. We walked in silence but it was a comfortable one and Jacob pulled out a box out of his pocket<p>

"Happy Anniversary" He whispered and kissed my forhead

"Thank you. Here is your prese-" I looked at him he had a shocked expression "You didn't need to get me anything. You are present enough" He said but I handed him my box anyway. He put it in his pocket and fastened and opened the box to show me the chain

"Oh my goodness" I gasped at the beautiful chain and he opened the clasp and a picture of Jake and I smiling was in the inside and a Quileute inscription.

"What does it say?" I asked quietly

"Forever and Always. I love you Renesmee" He whispered and I looked at him. His eyes were so full of love and awe that I felt the tears coming to my eyes

"I love you too" And I knew for sure that I meant it. He smiled at me and leant down and kissed me softly it was full of love and care. When he let go he leant his forehead against mine. and I just stared into his deep brown eyes

* * *

><p>I sighed as I closed the door. It would be tomorrow before I saw him again and it felt like a long time away. I trudged up the stairs and into my room. Nicole snuck in around twelve and I told her all about my date with Jacob and how he had given me a necklace and told me he loved me. We talked until late in the night about our boyfriends<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN so Nicole and Nauhel are sleeping together... you can draw your own conclusions to that!**

**I really loved writing this! Thanks again for your support and the next chapter of Mine for any of you who are following should be up in the coming days if all goes well!**


	19. Chapter 18: UnMerry Christmas

**A/N Party time! I have reached 50 reviews on this story and over 7,000 hits on Nessie's Childhood story!**

**Hoorah! Anyway new chapter for you guys cuz well I think you deserve it after I said on Wednesday I would have a chapter up on Thursday and I didn't cuz i didn't get it finished but I will have the next one up soon cuz I might use the chapter I have already written but I'm not sure yet. I kind of want another chapter before the drama! Let me know what you think? I want to get into a bit of Nicole Nauhel romance maybe? Cuz I have avoided them for a while cuz I love Jake/Nessie so, so much! And Jacob is very romantic in my story making it even better!**

**Anyway thats all and just to let you know I saw some Breaking Dawn pics and clips and it looks unreal! So yeah check them out on Youtube if you can**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Un-merry Christmas<strong>

**Nessie's POV**

"I'm so happy. It's Christmas" Leanne said and we followed her out of the school door while she danced ahead. It was the twentieth of December and school was out for the winter vacation.

"I can't wait to hit the party tomorrow evening" Lexi said. Nicole was having a huge Christmas party and pretty much the whole school was invited but it didn't mean they were attending and preparations were well in way in my house. This morning it looked a bit like a blacked out construction site.

"What did you get Jake for Christmas" Lexi asked

"We all chipped in and improved his house for his Dad and stuff. They are gone to Hawaii to spend a few days with his sister so while they are gone my brothers are kind of tearing it down and building it back up better than it was" I told her

"Awesome.. your idea?" She asked

I shrugged "Yeah but I had a bit of help"

She laughed "I bet you miss him" I nodded

"Like crazy" I moaned. He was coming back for the party tomorrow night

"You love sick dummy" She rolled her eyes and I shoved her playfully in the arm

Leanne rushed up to us then and started talking outfits and we headed to Port Angeles with Alice

I shut the door behind me as we returned home and I walked into the living room and smiled. My Dad had his arm around the back of the chair that my mom and him were sitting on. I watched silently as he kissed her on the cheek and I left the room in a bad mood. I wanted Jacob and I missed him and for the length of time we had been together it was probably silly to miss him this much. But Imprinting means together forever...

* * *

><p>I was awakened in the middle of the night by a vibrating. I looked at my digital clock that read the time 3:09 am. I looked for my phone and squinted for a few seconds as I tried to read the caller ID<p>

Jacob

I flipped open my phone and clicked open message

_Hey beautiful. I hope it isn't too late. Its amazing here. I wish you were with me... but there is always next time _

_x _

I smiled and stiffed a giggle.

_Hey! Its nrly 3:15! Aaaaw I wish I could see you too! What time is your flight?_

_Love you_

_Ness _

Within seconds I had a reply

_Sorry I woke u up! My flight is in a few hours. Its almost ten at night here! Stupid time change! Hey do u know what I love?... you!_

This time I smiled

_Corny! But I luv it! It makes you sweet! I better go! Or i'll b hideous tomorrow for Nic's big party!_

He texted back within seconds

_Don't say that! You could never look hideous! I'll let u get back to sleep though! _

_I love you _

_Sleep well! _

_xxxx Jake _

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs the next morning and found everyone happily chatting about different things. Alice was in talks of having a shopping spree tomorrow afternoon and I was invited no doubt. Nicole was sitting beside Nauhel who looked like he needed to hunt. Since he had came to live wit us he had adapted well to our diet. Though sometimes I could here him arguing with Nicole about the no human blood diet<p>

"Hey Nessie" Alice sang. I smiled at her as I sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen where Nicole, Nauhel, Jacob and I usually ate our breakfast.

"I always forget that half of the stuff that I make for breakfast in the morning isn't going to be eaten unless Jacob is here" Esme chuckled and I laughed as she set down a small stack of pancakes in front of me complete with maple syrup in a little pot in the middle of the small table. I dug into my dish as Nauhel meekly started picking at his.

I put my hand on his hand underneath the counter top

_Do you need to hunt?_

I asked using my gift. If nobody had been watching you wouldn't think I was talking to him at all

He simply nodded and I looked at Nic who shot me a questioning look

"Hunting" I mouthed also remembering that having Nauhel around a large group of humans would not be a good idea while he was thirsty already

She nodded and Nicole grabbed his hand and started talking at vampire speed. Something of which I would probably never master

* * *

><p>I was surfing through the channels when I heard Alice gasp from the party room. I turned and went to see what was wrong<p>

"What happened?" But her face was full of apologies

"Nessie I'm sorry. A tropical storm delayed Jacob's flight. They won't make it tonight" She said

"How do you know? I thought you couldn't see him?" I asked distressed

"I can see around Nauhel and you remember. There would be a haze if Jacob was going to be there and I can see the party pretty clearly considering. I'm sorry" She said

"Oh... okay" I mumbled sadly and she sighed and watched me walk away though I heard her talking to Esme about decorations

I picked up my cell phone and trudged up to my room miserably. The party would be no fun now without Jacob.

I was lying face up on my bed in the darkness of my room when the light of the cell phone lit up. I turned my head and picked up my phone before it vibrated itself off my bedside table.

There was a text from Jacob

_Nessie. I'm so, so sorry words can't explain! I wish i could be there tonight and I'm trying my hardest to get out of here to be back for Christmas. _

_I love you _

_Jacob _

I smiled but didn't reply. The message didn't need a reply and Alice stormed in

"I know Jacob cannot be there but we need to continue on. Part of being a Cullen is playing a part so act happy" I put a fake smile on my face for her and she sighed

"I know your not happy but please you can go back to moping at twelve midnight tonight" She said and I walked into my closet and pulled out my red jumper and brown trouser combo that we bought yesterday.

"Thanks" She sighed and I knew I'd made her life somewhat easier tonight

I put on my red jumper my brown trousers and headed downstairs where the party was in full swing. But tonight I didn't want to be partying all I wanted was to be curled up on the sofa or in my room watching a movie with my boyfriend!

I moped for the evening until the werewolves showed up. Embry and Seth stayed by my side most of the night and we laughed and talked. Then Embry insisted I dance with him

"Come on if the boss man was here you wouldn't be allowed to dance with me. Let loose girl" He pulled me by my hand and started dancing and we were laughing because Embry couldn't dance and if anyone shot me looks as if to say "seriously-you know him?"

I'd smile and send them the look that said "yeah-i- don't-know-him" and they would turn back around. I was watching as Embry was flailing his arms madly and shaking his head trying to do a hair whip

And as much as I missed Jacob I enjoyed the rest of the night with the wolf pack cuz well there ain't no party like a wolf party!

The following days passed without incident. Jacob's flight got delayed every day and every day I stopped being hopeful that he would be home soon. It was Christmas Eve and everything was cosy in the living room where the tall Christmas tree stood decorated to the nines with glass bobbles, fairy lights and of course the gold star- that even with a ladder we had to get Emmett to lift me up to put it on-

Mom and Dad had said their goodbyes a half an hour ago and said they would return early the next morning for the present opening that was sure to be a huge deal. Dad smiled at me and kissed me on the head before he left and the two of them walked out into the snow

Christmas morning came and I got out of bed and put on my red dressing gown- a gift from Tanya, that I received yesterday- and walked downstairs everyone was down there laughing and talking. I walked into the living room only to have two warm arms wrap around my waist.

I gasped and turned around and there was Jacob standing there. I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck and he laughed

"I missed you too" He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek

"Aw" Alice chirped and I turned around and gave her a look as if to say clear-the-room-please?

She ushered everyone out of the room and Jacob took me by the hand and led me over to the couch

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner" He said as he leaned his forehead against mine

"No!" I said "Don't be silly it was perfect" I assured him and he smiled

"That is what I aim for" He tightened his arms around me and hugged me closer

"I missed this while I was away" He complained

"Missed what?" I asked

"Not being able to hug you or wrap my arms around you, kiss your head or tell you I love you" I smiled at the last part

"I did too" I sighed content as I leaned into his chest

"Hey a bonus! I got you a present" He smiled and lifted me up off his chest to reach into his pocket and grab a box

He took my hand "Every Christmas I used to have to loosen this thing" He teased

"This year is no exception by the way" I said pulling up slightly to show him a mark that was left from it being in the same place so long

He kissed my wrist "Good, but I wanted to add a charm to it" He smiled

He opened the box and put a small russet wolf charm on it

"You had me with the first glance Renesmee" He whispered as he fastened it on my bracelet

"It's amazing thank you!" I gushed

"Well I got bored in the airport" He joked and I kissed him and he put his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. This kiss was full love and tenderness. He moved his hands up to my face and broke away. The smile on his face was something you couldn't get used to and it took my breath away every time

"Best Christmas ever" He breathed and kissed my forehead again as the family entered and I snuggled into my Boyfriends lap and we exchanged gifts and shared Christmas together as a unit. The way its supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay! He made it!**

**Anyway RnR**


	20. Chapter 19: Two Different Boys

**A/N Yay! New chapter and I have the next one done and I'll be starting to write on the next one after the next one tomorrow. The next one is where the drama begins and it actually starts here!**

**I am so glad you all liked my last chapter ! Hooray! **

**Anyway here is chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Two different boys <strong>

**Nicole's POV**

Nauhel was kissing me passionately and I pushed him off. A smug little smile appeared on my face as I was much stronger than he was

"Nic Babe" He said. I put my finger up to silence him

"My parents and Nessie's parents are downstairs" I reminded him and he rolled his eyes

"You might be used to freedom but Nessie and I are like the crown jewels always protected somehow" I told him

"I know but babe your an adult, think about it" I blushed when he said think about it because It was a bad idea to think about it. Even though the whole house knew that Nauhel and I were gone passed the young love stage and it was basically sex every night

I didn't exactly want it to be that way but Nauhel is so much older than me and I guess it made a little sense and he was right in that sense. We had been sleeping together for a few weeks now. I was an adult in that sense. But I didn't want to grow up yet

"Babe" He said starting to kiss me under my ear but I pushed him away and walked our of my room and into Nessie's room. I looked from the door as Jacob was messing with Nessie and she was playfully teasing him back. Nauhel never played with me the way Jacob is with Renesmee.

Jacob turned to me probably hearing me sigh

"Hey Nic... you wanna talk to Ness?" He asked and I nodded

"Kay" He said quickly pecking Nessie on the lips

"See you later" She whispered and he turned to smile at her and nodded at me as he left

I sighed and smiled as I sat down on her bed beside her.

"Wow. I thought I had the perfect boyfriend but I think Jacob is slowly knocking Nauhel off of his pedestal" I told her and she giggled

"He is amazing Nic" She sighed and laid down on her pillow

"I mean its just wow. Everything he does is amazing. Even when he just holds my hand its amazing. I haven't been this happy since the time the Volturi almost killed us and they left, scared stiff of Mom" She laughed remembering

"Nessie. Has Jacob ever forced you into anything?" I asked quietly. She shot up out of her lying position and her face was something else.

"No!" She shouted "Never. Why would he do that?" She asked

"I was just wondering you never know cuz well he's a lot older than you" I quickly defended myself

"Yeah Nic. Jake is twenty five and I am fifteen such a big age difference" She said sarcastically

"Ness your six" I reminded her

"Do I look six?" She asked

"No, but you are" I pointed out

"Age is just a number"

"Good point"

"That is rich though coming from you" She said sourly

"What do you mean?" I asked offended

"Well Nauhel is over 150 and you are 5 years old. That is almost 150 years in an age difference" She said crossing her arms, clearly smug about the fact that there was almost two centuries between Nauhel and I

"I am eighteen and Nauhel is twenty two. There isn't much of an age difference there" I said

"My point exactly" She said

She smiled but then I got this stab of pain in my stomach and I bent over and ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up into the toiler. Nessie was seconds behind me and held my hair out of my face

"You okay? You never get sick" She said

"I don't know what's happening" I said

"Has this happened before?" She asked worried

"Once, earlier this morning" I informed her

"Maybe you should go to Carlisle" She said

"No, no, no, no" I said

"Why?" She asked

"Cuz it probably isn't something serious" I said getting up and walking away down the stairs and outside.

**Nessie's POV**

I was worried about Nicole. And Jacob could tell there was something wrong. I was sitting beside him on the sofa and Jacob was watching _Master Garage_ on Discovery Channel

Jacob was talking but I wasn't listening properly. Jake flicked off the television and he turned and put his hands on either side of my face causing me to look him in the eye

"Honey, what's wrong?" He breathed

"I'm worried about Nic" I told him

"Nicole is a big girl Nessie, she can take care of herself" He assured me

"I know, I know but she's just young and she doesn't know what she's doing" I whispered the last part as I was sure Nauhel might hear me and I felt sometimes he had it in for me

"Nicole is big enough to make her own choices and if that is what she wants to do. She has to live with her mistakes like I do. Like you do too" He said

"I know but that's different. She will regret it. He could hurt her" I said tears welling in my eyes. He caught a stray tear that fell

"Ssshh" He shushed me "Nessie don't cry sweetheart" He cooed and he kissed me on the forehead

"I don't want her to get hurt" I whispered

"She won't. She's smart trust me and whatever happens. We'll be there for her okay. You and Me" He said and I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed me tight

"Love you Jake" I whispered into his ear and he kissed my cheek

"Love you more" And I chuckled and I pulled back and he took me by the hand and led me outside

* * *

><p>I was watching Alice fluttering around my bedroom as she was taking out clothes from my wardrobe that we were throwing out. She flew out with a red dress and black shoes<p>

"Out" I said and she threw it on the floor and flew into my closet again. She was out within seconds with one of Jake's t-shirts

"Keep" I hissed and she laughed and threw the shirt at me as Jacob walked in and laughed at Alice who was laughing at me

She was out within seconds again with a halter neck black dress

"keep" Jacob said and I threw his shirt at him

"Is this mine?" He asked and I nodded

"Why do you have it?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"Well... I took it last time I was at your place" I told him

"Why?" He asked prompting my answer as Alice showed me a red top with a black skirt and I nodded for her to keep it

"Cuz I want it" I told him and he tackled me and started tickling me

"If you two are done" Alice said and I looked up. Jacob was on top of me laughing and my hair was splayed out all over my face. I snorted and Jacob laughed too but didn't move

"I know how it looks" I said and she looked down and I realised that for Nicole it was how it looked

Jacob quickly realised that too and got up and helped me to my knee's again

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I shook my head disappointed with myself and Jacob reached out and caressed my cheek with his thumb

"I love you" He mouthed and I kissed him quickly as Alice appeared with a small white t-shirt

I jumped off the bed. The t-shirt was splattered with paint.

"I'm throwing it out" She said

"No" I said "You can't" I grabbed the t-shirt and took it off her

"Why not? You must have outgrew this years ago" She scoffed

"Yeah but I'm keeping it" I told her

Jacob even looked at me strangely. The white tee was splattered with lemon and blue paint and I can remember the day that I promised I'd always keep this t-shirt

_Jacob and I were painting my cottage and we were laughing. Feeling lucky and maybe slightly high I put my brush into the bucket of paint and flicked it at Jacob he turned to me with a grin and flicked paint at me _

"_You are on vampire" He said and grabbed me around the waist, picked me up and twirled me around _

"_Stop" I giggled _

"_Why?" He asked innocently _

"_Cuz if you don't I might just get sick on you" He shook his head _

"_Silly, you can't get sick" He mumbled "Try again" _

"_Eeep "I screamed and he put me down and I reached for the bucket of paint again and brushed all up along his pants. Seeing as I only reached up as far as his waist I flicked paint into his shirt and he laughed and brushed the paintbrush all along my shirt. _

"_Hey" I moaned _

"_What?" He asked _

"_This is my new shirt" _

I laughed remembering the day

Alice was gone and Jake put his arm around me

"Ah! The shirt I destroyed" He said nodding

"Yeah but you destroy a lot of things so I forgive you"

"Me and my wolfness" I laughed at his made up word

"Yes its not just you being silly" I said kissing him on the cheek

"Course not, don't be stupid" He muttered and he kissed me on the temple and we talked late into the night

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night to see the empty space beside me. Jacob had left. I noticed a piece of paper white as snow in the moonlight<p>

_Dear Nessie _

_Sorry I had to leave but I just didn't want to get on your Dad's bad side. Also I had patrol- _I snickered like he was scared of Dad-_ I'll be back in the morning _

_Til then I'm thinking of you always _

_Love you _

_Jake _

_x_

I smiled and put the note in my drawer in my bedside locker where I also kept some pictures. It was late and I couldn't sleep so I pulled out a folder of pictures.

The first one was about when I was seven years old physically. Jacob is giving me a look as if to say look-at-you and I'm smiling widely. I'm sitting on his lap and I have paint all down my jeans

The second picture in the book was when I was about physically fourteen. It was Mom and Dad's anniversary party and most of the vampires had gathered together. He has his arm around my waist and I'm curled into his chest. I'm wearing a purple dress down to my knee and Jacob is wearing a suit jacket, white shirt and jeans.

The third picture is a recent picture that Alice took of Jacob and I. Jacob is looking at me- like he is in most pictures- but this look is different. You can tell by the way he looks at me that we are dating. I'm sitting beside him and He has his arm on the back of the chair. I'm laughing hysterically at something that Emmett said and I'm bent over and my hands are on my knees. Jacob is also smiling but his eyes are telling a different story. They are full of love and tenderness and awe. I smiled and put the last picture away just as a shadow caught my attention in the bedroom door

I gasped and my mom chuckled

"Its only me sweetie" She cooed and sat down on the end of my bed

"You guy's didn't go home?" I asked

"No. I heard you awake so I came up to see what was making you laugh. I see now though" She smiled

She pulled out another picture. It was of Dad, Mom and I. I was standing in between them on their anniversary night and My dad had an arm around me and so did Mom. Mom had a big smile on her face and so did Dad.

"You were so happy" She said

"I still am" I assured her

"I know but with Jacob and Nicole and everyone else we barely get any time with you" She said sadly

"That's not true" I told her

"You moved out" She pointed out

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty for getting older, cuz in case you haven't noticed. Its not in my control" I whispered

"I know and I know this is hard on you too but I just want to make sure you are happy" She promised

"He makes me feel happy. He's perfect Mom more than you can imagine" I told her honestly

"I knew he would be good to you. I don't have to warn him about anything. I trust him" She smiled

"Good but mom?" I asked and she nodded

"What about Dad?" I asked worried

"He doesn't want to see his little girl grow up, but he is getting over it a bit. I guess he's glad it is Jacob and not anyone else. He'll never take you away from us because well we'd like to think we are family to him too. He loves you. Anyone could see that and Edward won't stand in the way of your happiness no matter how much it hurts him" She said "Though he is still working on those rules" She rolled her eyes

"Any hints?" I asked hopefully

"No sleeping together til after marriage" She said

"As in sex?" I asked and she cringed

"Yes. I don't know about sleeping together in the literal sense" She reminded me and her face read don't-do-it

"He wouldn't try anything" I told her honestly

"I know" She said and left the room and I fell into a sleep about dreams of my wonderful boyfriend


	21. Chapter 20: Trust

**a/n Yay! Here is the new chapter and things are really staring now! I have the next chapter done and I'm so excited for you to see it! Things are starting to come down to a "boiling point" in the next one and as some of you guessed... well you'll find out if you read **

**Also I want your opinion on whether the baby dies, she gives it away? I've added a twist into the next chapter and yeah... also Nicole will really break down in the coming chapters and I think I'll put them in Nessie's POV but you'll still have Nicole at the center of things **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Trust<strong>

**NICOLE'S POV**

I stared at the pregnancy test

_No, no, no no NO!_

_This cannot be happening _

Nauhel was laying across my bed in my room and I was gasping for air. I was pregnant. I didn't even know I could get frickin pregnant and now I am frickin pregnant!

I looked into the mirror and realised I really was a mess. My hair was pulled back and it was greasy. My eyes were bulging out of my face from the shock and I had dark lines under my eyes from exhaustion. Lets just say I hadn't been sleeping lately with Nauhel around...

"Nauhel" I called sheepishly as he emerged at the door

"What is wrong Nicole?" He asked innocently

"I think I might be" I gulped "Pregnant" I whispered

"No" He cried "This cannot be. I did not. I could not... have... this means that" He was mumbling to himself

"Means that what?" I asked

"Nessie can have children" He said

"Nauhel honestly I don't think that is important now. I am pregnant with your child" I said

"No" He said

"Yes" I shouted

"No this is not. I cannot... Nicole I did not impregnate you" He almost growled in my face. I had never been afraid of him, but I was now

"Uh, who did so? Jake? Edward? Carlisle" I shouted cringing at the names I had just called. All of whom were in healthy relationships- now unlike me-

Nauhel stormed out of the bedroom and I collapsed onto my bed and started to cry. He didn't want this child. Not only did he not want this child but I was pregnant. This is not good

I had been in my bedroom for a few hours when a soft knock came at the door

"Nic" I heard a melodic voice call "Its Ness"

I sniffed "Come in"

She came in and I looked at her. Her bronze hair was pulled back lightly into a wavy pony-tale and she was wearing one of Jake's plaid shirts over a white tee.

Since my growth spurts at the age of twelve I'd never felt younger than Nessie... until now. Even in her fifteen year old body where as I was in my eighteen, nineteen year old body she looked wiser than I had ever seen her in my life. More so when Jake got hurt in the battle with the volturi , more so when the witch was hunting in Forks. This was extreme

"I heard you crying are you alright?" She asked concerned

"Ness if I tell you something will you promise me you won't freak out? Or tell anyone?" I asked

"Depends" She mused "Nic if I need to tell I will" She said

"I think I'm pregnant" I whispered and she gasped

"What? No? You can't? You guys you used protection right?" She asked

"No. Because I thought my kind couldn't get pregnant" I said

She was frantic "You guys have only been together a few months" She said

"We got together just before you and Jake" I hissed

"We are not having sex" She said

"I know. Cuz you promised daddy that you wouldn't" And she recoiled

"That promise means a lot to my parents, Jake and myself. I'm only 6 years old and I don't need to prove anything to him" She said

"What and I did?" I asked in disbelief

"He's older than you maybe you felt-" And I couldn't help it maybe it was hormones or maybe it was pure rage but like I did when I was 2 years old I pulled my arm back and slapped her so hard around the face that she fell off the bed and her eyes closed

"Ness" I called

"Come on Nessie cut the crap! open your eyes. Your fine" I said but she didn't move

I ran out of my room not caring that I looked like a mess and ran down the stairs vampire speed "Grandpa" I called

Jake looked up from the couch "Something up?" He asked

If I told him he'd freak... "No just need him for something " I said

"Kitchen" He muttered pointing at the doorway

I flew into the kitchen and started talking before my mouth and brain could register what I was saying

"I got angry at Nessie because she was accusing me of proving something to Nauhel I slapped her and she fainted or fell unconscious or something. She won't move" Everyone in the kitchen went into motion and they ran up to my room

I followed behind and Jake followed up only to be taken aback when he saw his girlfriend lying on the floor looking like death

Everyone was shouting and talking together and Jake ran over and picked her up and laid her head against his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked desperately to Carlisle

"Remember when she got sick a few years back"

"Yeah, yeah" He rushed

"And I said that it may happen again" He said

"Yeah but it hasn't" Jake said

"Well that is what I think" Grandpa mused "Her body has completely shut down and she needs blood pronto. And her body temperature seems to be dropping" He said in a rush and Bella and Edward launched out of the door like bullets out of a gun. To get blood for Nessie. Jake carried Nessie into her room that was across from mine and laid her on the bed and laid beside her. I could see in his face that he was panicking

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault" He turned to glare at me

"Yeah it is" He said calmly

"Jake you need to understand something" I started

"I know Nicole I heard what you said to Nessie. You had no right to take it out on her. She was trying to help you. It would have happened sooner or later anyway. Go to Carlisle and get a proper test done. We will help you" He said slipping into the plural meaning himself and Nessie. He was basically saying that he would be on my side

I nodded and walked out.. now I had to get Carlisle to perform a pregnancy test on me... great

* * *

><p>"Nicole" Carlisle whispered<p>

"I'm pregnant right?" I asked and he nodded

"Yes. How could you be so reckless? Irresponsible?" He asked and if I felt disappointed before it was nothing compared to how I felt now.

I started to shake "You don't understand" I whispered

"Tell me" He urged

"Carlisle I couldn't be the innocent in the relationship. He's so much older than me and it made no sense to wait" I told him

"He forced you?" He asked alarmed

"No. He kept pushing me into it" I told him honestly

"How come you never told anyone? Nessie" He said

"She would have judged me. Carlisle I couldn't because looking at their relationship and looking at ours... I couldn't. He is so good to her compared to Nauhel" I told him and he nodded

"We have to tell your parents" He said and I nodded

* * *

><p>We were all congregated in the living room. Nessie was wrapped up in a blanket and curled into Jacob's chest. The two of them had taken over the couch. Nessie was pale but the colour was returning to her cheeks.<p>

"As you know Nicole has been ill recently" Carlisle informed us all and Mom looked shocked.

"Well today we found out why" I saw Nessie turn into Jacob's chest quickly. She already knew. She knew. I was giving myself a death sentence here

"Nicole is pregnant with Nauhel's child" I looked down as everyone's voice became one. So many questions were being asked and I couldn't look at my parents

"Nic?" My mom's usual chirpy voice was saddened "How?" She asked

"How did you get pregnant" I snapped and instantly regretted it

"Where is that life-form that doesn't deserve life" Daddy hissed menacingly

"He left this morning and I haven't seen him since" I cried and Bella rushed over and put her arms around me and rocked me back and forth

"Its going to be alright we will get you through this" She whispered

"Nicole?" Carlisle asked getting everyone's attention

I looked up to see his expression and I didn't know what to say

"Do you want this baby?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well what do ya think? Next chapter should be up wednesday or Thursday and I'm beginning chapter 22 tonight maybe...? **

**Anyway leave your opinions on the baby and we might start gathering some info about it next chapter **


	22. Chapter 21: Boiling point

**a/n Hey! How are you all? Just to let you know I'm heading back to school on Monday so I'm not sure about updates... My mother is starting at me to study for big exams but I might be able to get updates up. I'll try and update at least twice a week. I'm getting on top of chapters I'm almost a chapter and a half ahead at the moment. I knew I needed to update this one though **

**I still don't know about this baby though! **

**Visit my blog for more info on this baby and what to expect on later chapters **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Boiling point<strong>

**Nessie's POV**

"Can he stay?" I begged my father "Please?"

My father turned to me. His face was scared and pained.

"Yes of course on these circumstances I wouldn't even expect you to ask" He whispered. Jacob had sent me to ask because he didn't want to be castrated so still wrapped up in a blanket I walked over and gave him a hug which he gladly returned

"I know this must be hard on you" I whispered

"I wouldn't have anyone else dating my daughter though Nessie" He told me

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, Jacob is a good man he might be annoying and he might smell" I chuckled and punched him in the arm and he laughed "But he is a good man and I trust him. We all do" We then heard Rosalie screech at Jacob to shut up

"Well most of us" I corrected him and he laughed and nodded

I walked back into the living room and Carlisle rushed over to me vampire speed and put his forehead against my head

"Grandpa your not exactly running a normal temperature either" I pointed out and coughed

"Well the colour is returning but the best measure would be Jacob," Jake walked over to me and smiled and laid the back of his hand against my forehead and both of my cheeks

"About five degree's off the normal temperature" He said looking me in the eye and my mouth turned up in half a smile. The perfect boyfriend knows his girlfriends exact temperature... well in my books anyway. He wrapped his arm around me and I was suddenly in at his chest that was covered by a t-shirt. I sighed and Jacob leaned down and kissed my hair

"Come on, lets get you to bed" He said and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me up the stairs

I leaned my head against his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around me

"Did you know?" He asked and I shook my head

"At first no, but she told me and I overreacted" I explained

"How so?" He asked

"Well, Jacob come on she's 4 years old and pregnant. How is that right?" I asked and he sighed

"You didn't over react its a normal reaction if you ask me" He said sourly

"Your angry that she punched me aren't you?" I guessed

He sighed a deep heavy sigh "Yes, but we'll be there for her. This place is going to be like a war zone for a while" He muttered

"Mmmm" I mumbled sleepily and he rubbed my back soothingly

"We'll deal with it in the morning. You and me remember?" He asked and I nodded and he kissed my hair

"I love you" He whispered and soon enough I fell asleep in my boyfriends arms

I woke up and looked around a sleeping Jacob to see the time

_10:46 _

I sighed and shivered. I was still fairly cold. Jacob's arms had loosened over the night and left on either side of my waist.

I stared at Jacob's sleeping form. Even unconscious in sleep he still managed to look happy. Something I never understood was how he always looked so happy and calm in the most difficult situations. I sighed and laid my hand against his cheek and he sighed in his sleep in contentment. Slowly his arms started to hold me slightly tighter and his eyes started to flutter open. I pulled my hand away only to have Jacob leave his hand against mine and put it back on his cheek

"Nessie" He whispered.

"Ssshh. I'm here" I said kissing his forehead and his eyes opened

"Morning" He mumbled groggily

"Good morning" I breathed and he smiled at me

He turned to look at the time also and groaned

"I know... do you think they know we are awake?" I asked and he nodded

"Probably"

I sighed and started to move but Jacob tightened his arms

"Hey, we're okay for a few minutes more" He whispered his lips at my ear making me shudder but not with the cold. Jacob's body temperature had us both roasting

His nose trailed along my neck and he inhaled my scent making the hair on my arms stand on end.

"Okay, your dad is on his way up" He said pulling away from me and getting out of bed. He ran his hands through his hair and walked into my closet which had shirts and few pairs of pants in case he ever needed them.

He came out with clothes and smiled at me

"I'm gonna have a shower" He said walking into my connecting un-suite

I heard the shower turn on and realised I probably only had about ten minutes to get ready. I jumped out of bed still half asleep and stumbled clumsily to my wardrobe. I picked up jeans and a white t-shirt knowing that Alice probably wouldn't care what I wore because today wasn't a fashion show

Within minutes we were both ready. My hair hung down in a mess but Jacob mussed it up and kissed me. I felt completely comfortable with my hair a mess, no make up, no fashionable clothes it was just us. Just as we are

Jacob and I sat silently at the island in the kitchen. The tension was very obvious. There was no human facade. This was serious. Everything was boiling down and there was nothing either of us could do. I reached across and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. Just as everyone entered the kitchen he mouthed the words that were slowly becoming his trademark

"You and me" and I sighed and everyone had faces of worry. Nicole walked in then

"Did he-?" She asked and I looked at Jacob

"No" Rosalie said curtly

Nicole looked down and rubbed her stomach which had gotten slightly bigger

"We need to run a scan" Carlisle muttered in doctor mode

"Nicole has the skin of a vampire" Mom reminded him

"We have to try something" Carlisle said rather fiercely

"This baby could be completely vampire" Alice whispered as quiet as a vampire

"In that case... we need to be prepared" Emmett said standing to his feet. I saw Jacob's expression change and knew that he might be the one to start throwing accusations

"Fully vampire?" He hissed

"Yes... its an extreme possibility" Dad informed him

"That thing could kill someone" He jumped to his feet and so did I

"We won't let that happen" Esme said

"We won't know... until that _thing_ is born" He said his facial expression starting to change drastically

"You think that? You think we'd put Renesmee in danger" My Dad questioned standing up in front of Jacob. Even though Dad was a head shorter than Jacob he didn't look one bit afraid

"Wouldn't be the first time that you took risks endangering her life" He said curtly

I looked at them both and My mom jumped between them

"Listen... both of you. We'll deal with this" She said looking at me

"I'm not letting her get in the middle of your rivalry" She snarled

Jacob was glaring at Dad and Dad was glaring at Jacob. Emmett had taken Dad's flank and Jasper stood on the sidelines knowing my feelings. If he pounced there would be hell to pay

"You listen mutt-" Then it was my turn to butt in

"Mutt? What happened to Jacob? He's only looking our for me and his people?" I hissed

Jacob wrapped an arm around me

"I love you Ness but stay outta this" He warned and I looked at him

"He just insulted you" I said "I was defending you" My face screwed up

"Ness" He warned

"Renesmee" Mom

"Stop" I shouted

Everyone stopped "Listen Nicole this is about her. We need to help her. You"- I said pointing at dad -" Need to accept him. He is in my life" I said pointing at Jacob and though they were glaring at each other I could see that they were making a truce silently. At least to get a long. That was all I asked

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Nicole at the dinner table Everyone else was doing research our out hunting<p>

"You gonna keep it?" I asked

"I don't know. Nessie I can't give it up if it is not human" She whispered

"Rosalie" I said

"Yes but... I'm its mother" She said stubbornly

"Your young" I told her

"Yeah but we can have a family" She whispered

"I hate to say it Nic. But I don't think he's coming back to you" I said

"He will. He loves me" She growled

I looked down uncomfortable. Knowing the truth. It wasn't looking very possible at the moment

"Nicole. I honestly don't believe he will come back. He's scared off and now he has ran away. If he comes back he'll have hell to pay to get back into your life you know that. Your Dad will give him a tough time. He'll never trust him .I'll never trust him again" I said fiercely

"Yeah cuz your relationship is so much more better than mine" She said sarcastically but I saw past it and she genuinely meant it . When Jacob and I first got together I'd see her staring at us from her bedroom door. We were meant to be together from day one though.

"He was wrong to do that to you" I whispered in sympathy.

"Don't you think I know that? But we can get past this have a family. We could be happy" She said in a day dream

There was no getting through to her and she was in denial

"Nicole... if he doesn't come back... what will you do?" I asked

"What can I do?" Tears glistened in her eyes and I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her. Even though I've always looked younger than Nic, I've always been more mature. I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone. I let her cry and she sobbed and ruined my shirt but I didn't care. This was it. Maybe she was admitting to herself that he wasn't coming back or maybe she was just finally realising she was pregnant. But the tears that flowed didn't stop for hours... I've never seen anyone cry like that ever

* * *

><p>Jasper put Nicole to bed and I stood beside him in the doorway. I reached his shoulder and I wrapped an arm around him<p>

"She'll be alright" He said maybe more to himself than to me

"Of course. We'll find her a way through this" I promised him

He turned to me "Things were perfect" He pointed out

"What comes up must go down" I reminded him and he sighed

"I finally thought I got everything I ever wanted... now that might all be taken away from me" He whispered in pain

"It won't! Jasper don't think like that" I cried

"The thing could kill her" It seemed everyone was on the same page with the vampire baby. It's name was now "thing"

"You know that we'll find her a way through this she's stronger than she looks" I reminded him

"Even if she does that excuse for a man won't come back and face the truth that he killed her inside and out" He growled and I took a step back

"Jasper" I warned shocked

"He killed her Ness! The pain! Its eating her alive. SHE KNOWS! She knows he won't come back he won't admit to his mistakes and I was stupid enough to think he might actually be the one for her. After all she has been through I think it is time she caught a break but no! Now she has this. A child! A frickin child! His child no less! I mean come on Renesmee" He yelled and everyone rushed up to see what was going on

"Jasper come on man take a walk" Emmett said

"He's killed her... and we're going to watch her die" He whispered and we all watched as he left us all in shock reeling at his words

***Screams* hope you like it got a huge response on the last chapter and I'm soooo happy that you all reviewed. I really do love your opinions so keep going. I have only one review til 60 so please make it happen! **

**Love your support **


	23. Chapter 22: Treaty

**A/N Hello you lovely people. Sorry I haven't updated in forever and i mean it this time but I've been busy but here is the latest chapter which is called "treaty" you can kind of guess by the title what it is about. And Also Nicole's condition is getting worse fast so... yup. You can still voice your opinion on wheither she lives or dies. To those people that think that Nicole is selfish to be honest I always imagined her that way. She only see's things from her point of view and usually doesn't counter anyone else into her thoughts She does mean well though but she is just a bit self absorbed **

**Chapter 22: Treaty**

**Nessie's POV**

Hours seemed like days around the Cullen house. Everyone was in a tense state and nothing seemed to lighten the mood. Jacob spent most of the time in La Push now and I barely ever saw him.

I sighed looking out the window as Seth came through the bushes in human form and he waved at me I waved back and he entered the kitchen

"Hey Ness" He said lightly

"Hi"

"How's Nic holding up?" He asked. I bit my lip. Nicole had been getting violently sick all morning

"Not great .She's been vomiting all morning" I informed him and he heaved a sigh

"Last time things were like this.." He started but didn't continue. I was very much aware of what happened last time things were like this. Mom was pregnant with me. It's been almost seven years.

"Ah Seth! How are you?" Carlisle came in with a discarded needle and Seth smiled at him

"Okay Doc... tensions are high though" He said and Grandpa looked down

"Yes I'd imagine so. Jacob?" He asked

"Is trying to convince some of the wolves and the elders that you'll keep the baby under control" Seth said quietly and I looked down.

"They're not sure?" Carlisle breathed

Seth shook his head "They feel it needs to be destroyed. Quickly"

I kept my mouth shut and put my hand on Seth's

_Where is he?_

Carlisle walked away when seeing our silent exchange

"Nessie I don't think its a good idea for you to see him" He pleaded

"No! I have to help they might listen to me" I reasoned

"Or rip you apart"

"What?" I asked

"This could mean war Ness! We might have to break apart again to protect you guys. We'll fall under Jake's command but I can't guarantee your safety if you come with me" He told me

"I'm coming" I said stubbornly and he sighed and lead the way

We were walking through the forest for a while. Seth was tense and looked worried

I could hear snarling and howling about a mile away

"Careful" Seth warned and he phased behind a tree and came back. I wished I had my father's gift of reading minds to know what was going on. Seth turned his head and we saw Jacob emerge in his human form and he ran his hand down his face

"Ness" He whispered "You need to leave. Now" He warned

"Why?" I asked

"Seth go! I'll try and stall them you need to get her out of here" His voice was pained and Jacob threw me onto Seth's back and he took off running

When he got back he phased and grabbed my hand running and looking behind him. We bolted through the doors and Seth's face read it all.

It was on

Emmett, Jasper and Dad stood at the door of the house ready

We al waited inside that no doubt was the start of a long war or at the least a split in the Packs.

It wouldn't be the first time

**Bella's POV**

Everyone stood ready to attack. For fear that we would be attacked. Last time this happened I was pregnant with Nessie. The memories are hazy but I remember feeling alert and ready. We needed to stop the pack from attacking... fast. Nicole's condition is getting worse rapidly

I got a brainwave and pulled out my cell phone

I flew threw the numbers in the contacts list until I found Jake's number

_Please, please, please pick up_

_Pick up Jacob_

The phone went to voicemail and I left a message

"Jacob listen Ness and I will meet you on the boundaries of the forest on our side of the treaty line at ten tonight. Be there we need to talk" And hoped with al I had that he would show up

**Nessie's POV**

Mom scampered into my room around half nine.

"Come with me" She hissed and I gave her a look of confusion

"Come on" She hissed and I followed her as we jumped from the third story window

We raced through the forest until we were at the edge of our river. I didn't know why Mom bought us here. The wind blew past us as I smelt his scent

"Jacob!" Mom called and he emerged in human form

"Ness, Bells listen-" Mom cut him off

"No! What happened to the treaty being destroyed the day she was born? You told us we'd never have to worry about that again" She growled menacingly and I took a step back

"Bella listen! I didn't know that Nicole could get pregnant" He shouted across

"What's going on over there?" Mom asked calmer

"I don't know. Everyone is kind of split. I think we should try and go after that creep Nauhel...and Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry are with me. We should stop him from coming back. But Sam, Jared and Paul think we should destroy Nicole's baby..."

"No" I shouted and he looked at me

"Ness" He pleaded

"You can't kill the baby without killing her..." I drew my own conclusions

"You can't!" I screamed

"Ness listen it might not be my place" He raised his hands to his shoulder height

I shook my head

"She's family to you" I whispered but he heard

"I know. But the pack is my family too" He said

Tears started building in my eyes. I couldn't make him choose between me and his family. That wasn't right. I knew that if it came down to it we'd stand to protect Nic. And he'd stand against us. He might not have a choice

"You're the Alpha Jacob" Mom said quietly

He sucked in a deep breath and I could tell what he was about to say was going to be monumental

"I also have to protect my people Bella. That thing could kill Renesmee too. Didn't you think of that?" He asked his face turning to one of anger and protection

Mom looked shocked. She hadn't thought of that and I hid my face

"You did didn't you? Nessie?" He shouted and I looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. I simply nodded. I had thought of the fact that Nicole's baby could attack me or any other innocent human

"Bella think about the people you love... Renee? Charlie? Nessie?" And my mom's face registered the fact that this baby could be strong. Stronger than me

"I didn't think of that" She whispered

"No. You didn't" He stated

"I honestly" He started "Don't think that this baby will kill people. But I want to take precautions Bells. I don't want her in the middle of this" And I rolled my eyes and snorted probably lightening the mood

"Still here"

Jacob laughed "I'll try and convince them. We need to get Nauhel though. Because we don't know who could be his next target" He said and his eyes automatically fell on me. Mom immediately caught onto what he was saying

"We won't let it get that far"

"We protect the imprints with our lives Bell. No matter what"

And those words sunk in with more intensity than needed. He would do his best to convince them that I had to be the first priority.

The Alpha's imprint

Jacob caught onto my line of thoughts immediately and He jumped from the river bank onto the little island in the middle of the river and another big bound to our side. Mom put her hand to his cheek

He looked at her and his face said it all

He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair

"We'll get through this" He pulled back and bit his lip and shook his head

"Man to think that it has come down to this. The Cullens are family to me. I'll protect them" He said to us both and we both threw our arms around him and he put an arm around each of us.

**I don't know when the next update will be but it won't be as long as last time trust me! probably saturday or Sunday seeing as I have the next chapter nearly done but I like to be a chapter a head before I publish the next one so probably Saturday but I don't know for certain but keeping checking my blog for pictures of things that may come up in the story! **


	24. Chapter 23: Understand

**A/N Have I lost you all? Oh my god! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry Multiply that by infinity and it still wouldn't be enough... I promise thought I am getting on top of everything the first month back at school is always a bit crazy but I am a chapter ahead and I am starting the next one tonight I swear on my life! **

**Last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews and I was upset :( But I am changing that because I am going to start updating regularly again .. I just have not found the time in the past few weeks to do it. I hope you understand and haven't forgotten my story :( **

**So here it is another chapter and this is where things kind of kick off again... also an old flame will be coming back soon ... probably chapter 25 so check back in a few days and I should have chapter 24 up. **

**A/N AT THE BOTTOM TOO **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Understand <strong>

**Jacob POV**

As soon as I left Bella and Nessie I phased everyone was in the wolf form

_Listen to me all of you! We are helping the Cullens catch this Nauhel creep . Then once this thing is born we will decide what t o do with it _

Collin who had been the quietest all this time spoke up

_Born? You guys seriously think she'll survive this?_

Everyone looked around anxiously not sure what to say. Seth's thoughts reminded everyone of the last time we went to war

The picture of Bella would have pierced my heart if I hadn't imprinted on Nessie. If I had killed her

_Bella did... _Seth pointed out

_Bella was changed though Stupid _Collin said

_Enough both of you. The Cullens have been our Allies for eight years we will help them. That is that_

I phased and ran human back to the Cullen place and walked in the front door. Emmett and Edward were on their feet instantly.

"Our priority will be catching Nauhel from now on. Is Ness upstairs?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't make a habit of it-"No you shouldn't" Edward said and I glared at him

But I just needed to be near her and have her in my arms and make sure she is safe.

I walked up the stairs slowly and looked in the mirror as I passed it. My eyes were dark and scary. I bit my lip and kept walking

I knocked lightly on Nessie's door.

"Yeah? "She called and I opened it. She was on her Laptop in the dark. Something I couldn't get over was how weird Nessie was but in a good way in a she's-able-to-be-herself way

The light of the computer screen was lighting up her face and I could make out a slight smile tugging on the corner of her lips

I flicked on the light and she looked up startled.

"Sorry" I said

"S'okay didn't here you. Or smell you" She teased and I laughed. I knew that I didn't smell bad to her

I walked over to her and she lifted the laptop off her lap and closed the lid. I sat down and she laid her head in my lap and I started playing wit her hair but I couldn't help but sigh.

"What's wrong? "She asked worried

"Just worried about... everyone" I muttered and she sat up

I looked at her confused

"Who?" She asked

"Leah. Joey broke her heart and now she is lost somewhere" I shook my head

"She'll find her happily ever after eventually" She whispered laying a hand against my cheek and I placed my hand on hers

"I know but I want to see her happy. She's gone through so much"

"And Collin and Nic. Nicole broke his heart and now they are both heartbroken" I shook my head and she leaned her forehead against mine and when I looked in her eyes there was nobody else. I wasn't worried about anyone else it was just her and I. The way I always wanted it to be. Of course other things get in the way. I brushed my lips gently across hers and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss and laid her down under me on the bed. We started kissing pretty passionately. But I pulled away and helped her up before it could turn into anything. Because we don't need two girls pregnant and I don't want to put Nessie through that. And I'm not ready

She brushed her hair out of her face

"What a mess" She said and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up against me

"It'll be fine" I reassured her and knowing that as long as I had Nessie I would be alright

Edward reluctantly agreed to let me stay with Nessie tonight. I got into bed while she was in the shower and thought about everything that had happened in the past few days

Things seemed to have escalated pretty fast from just normal. But then again it's always like that

I heard the shower cut off and I looked at the pictures Nessie had thrown on her bedside locker. One of which was of me pulling a face at Nicole and I laughed remembering that day. Another one was a picture of Nessie washing somebody's car and I threw a sponge at her

I smiled at the memories and a door opened and I heard Nessie shuffle across the room to me. I moved in seeing as her bed was beside a window and you could only get in the one way. She pulled back the covers and got in beside me and I felt her wet hair rub against my cheek

"Jake?" She asked and I put the pictures down

"Yeah" I said looking her in the eye

"Was it easier? you know when you weren't a wolf?" She asked nervously but curiously. I bit my lip

"Yes and no. I miss being able to just hang out like a normal kid but if I wasn't a wolf I wouldn't be here right now with you. I'd probably be in a college somewhere" I said kissing her forehead

"So your glad you imprinted?" She asked

"Of course!" I said kind of shocked that she would even ask that question

"Nessie I love you with all my heart... you are the most important thing to me ever. The best thing in my life. In fact you _are _my life" and I felt her smile and press her lips against my cheek

"Good" She said smugly and I laughed and snaked my arms around her

"Forever... I love you" I whispered and she sighed

"Love you too Jacob "And I kissed her forehead

* * *

><p>The next morning Nicole was sitting at the island. Nessie was still asleep and I came down to make her breakfast and there was a light sheen of sweat on Nicole's forehead<p>

"Nic?" I asked and she was taking deep breaths

"Nicole?" I asked more worried now

And then without any warning she collapsed onto the floor in a heap. I cried out for Carlisle and I lifted her up and rain into living room with Nicole in my arms. I laid her down on the couch and I checked for a pulse. Her heart was still going but very quickly for her kind. Carlisle and Jasper came in and took over and I took a step back. Things were bad again

**NICOLE'S POV**

Everything was hurting somewhere. Somehow. I felt like crap. A better word but be rubbish but I wasn't in the mood to be lady-like today. I was alone now. Well it certainly looked that way. It had been almost 3 days and he hadn't come back. Nor was I expecting him to at this stage. But if the Pack or my Uncle's got their hands on him he would be mushed half vampire to say the least

Jacob seemed the most concerned. I remember when I used to have a crush on him but when I found out about Nessie and the imprinting I knew I couldn't break that. It would be too painful for both of them.

It makes me jealous really to think their relationship is perfect. It is. Their not just bound by imprinting he looks at her like none of the other wolves look at their imprints. Like she might suddenly disappear. I wanted that. I thought Nauhel looked at me like that but I was wrong. When she hugged him and he inhaled her scnet like it was the only thing he would ever smell again. I thought Nauhel did that we me too. But I was wrong about that too.

I was lying on my bed thinking about everything. How everything had changed so much in the past few days. I went from being in the perfect relationship to an expecting loner with no boyfriend and no support in less than a week.

Someone knocked on my door and I turned my head to see Jake walk in. I wasn't expecting him of all people

"Hey" He mumbled and walked to my dresser and sat down on the bench

"Hi"

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm feeling better" I muttered probably a bit rudely

He sighed "Your one of my closest friends and I want to help you" He said quietly

"I know, I know... but there is nothing you can do" I told him honestly

"I can pulverise him?" He offered and I rolled my eyes

"Nessie won't like that" I reminded him

"She'll understand... I'm sure of it" He assured me

I shook my head "He is our only way of knowing about Nessie..." I trailed off

"We managed without him before... we can do it again trust me" He said menacingly

"I don't want you to kill him" I said

"Why not?"

"Because" I paused knowing what I was about to say could be the death of me "I love him" I was expecting a rebuff. Some sort of argument because Jacob was very hot headed

"I know how you feel you know? Your expecting me to yell at you. But I am not... been there done that" He said sympathetically

"I could have let her go. I could should have. But I didn't want to because she told me magic was going to happen" He rolled his eyes "She was like a drug and I was the addict just waiting for my next fill... but then something amazing happened. I didn't need her anymore. I could stand without her only to have her replaced with something else. Nessie" He said and even the way he talked about her made me smile. He revolved around her and every move she made he moved too.

"Do you wish that you hadn't imprinted? I mean it is controlled" I reminded him

"It seems that way but it isn't. To everyone else we look like spellbound idiots but to any of us who have imprinted we are just in love"

We sat in silence for a while before I plucked up the courage to ask him a question

"Jake? Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly and he smiled encouraging me to continue

"Leah... does she... does she hate me?" I asked backing out of my question at the last second

"I don't know... its hard to tell. She's gone in complete wolf mode now. Nothing is registering with her" He said looking down and I knew the mention of his life-long friend who had ran away was a touchy subject

"She might find it again" I said

"No. She never will once you imprint there is nobody else for you. That is it. You don't see anyone else the way you see your imprint. Everyone else won't be as perfect as he was to her. As amazing as he was. As beautiful... nobody will ever, ever replace him" He said solemnly. Hearing this made my stomach turn. I did that to Leah it was my fault that Leah and Joey would never be together

I looked down at my quilt cover only to hear a howl and Jacob's head dart to the side

"That's Sam" The howl came again. Louder, piercing, disturbed

"Something's happened"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun... ah well next chapter should be up Saturday with the help of god- and my awesome typing skills <strong>


	25. Chapter 24: Return

**a/n... okay so hopefully I'll start getting back on top of things and I am serious when I say this... I really need to focus to get chapters done but I will get them up eventually so don't loose hope in me yet. I am nearly finished chapter 25 and its a good one. We are going to see the return of someone crucial in the coming chapters and a life or death situation. **

**Also we will be going back to the pregnancy which is kind of important **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Return<strong>

**Nessie's POV**

I had my head burrowed in a book when I heard it. A howl. A call for Jacob. I raised my head to see Jacob running down the stairs. I stood up completely forgetting the book in my lap and probably loosing my place in the process. I walked over to him as he turned to me and grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "Stay safe" I warned him and he leaned down so he could kiss me. He then pulled back and ran out the front door exploding into his wolf form as he went

I watched as he pounded towards the edge of the land. He turned his head slightly and nodded. But even though he would be safe I couldn't help but worry

We waited hours and hours and I wondered what was taking Jacob so long. I was pacing and Dad was trying to get me to stop but mom shook her head "Leave her be, love" She said and he nodded and walked away. Mom watched anxiously as I nailed my path into the tile floor. Every time I heard a door open both of our heads shot up to see if it was Jake, but it wasn't. Night fell and sleep soon was the main priority over pacing. I flopped onto the couch and laid my head against the back cushions and my eye lids started to droop and my head fell back completely and I felt myself drifting away.

My eyes flickered open and I felt something warm around my waist and something warm at my neck. I then felt someone breathing on my neck. I looked and saw that Jacob had re-joined me and that we were both curled up on my bed. Still both fully clothed on top of the covers. Well I was fully clothed Jacob was shirtless. His arms were loose around me so I wasn't too hot and his face was nuzzled into the side of my neck. I smiled. He was obviously fine. Content knowing that my boyfriend was safe again I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**Jacob's POV**

My mind was reeling. Everything was going wrong. As much as things were going wrong before things were totally coming down now. When I heard Sam I left and ran towards the meeting place

Sam and the rest of the pack were already assembled waiting for me

_What's happened? _I asked urgently

_Nauhel is back and he's heading for the Cullen turf _Sam informed me

_You know what we have to do _I reminded them

_Jake..._ Seth started

_No. We're going after him _

We chased Nauhel but kept loosing him. The half vamp was a lot faster than us. We thundered through the forest for hours. Until the younger wolves started to get tired... I shook my head at Sam who was about to take the lead ahead of us

_Don't bother... go home to your wife _I said

He chuckled _Go home to your Nessie _

I didn't need an Alpha command to obey that order

Bella was carrying Ness from the couch upstairs. And I looked at her asking her with my eyes if I could stay she shook her head smiling and nodded. "You take her" She said gently handing my Nessie. I carried her bridal style upstairs and laid her down on the bed. I was shirtless and Nessie only had a t-shirt and a pair of sweats on. I didn't bother pulling back the covers because we'd both die of heat. And Edward may not like my thoughts very much

I smiled and laid down beside her and pulled her close to me. She sighed in her sleep and I fell into an alert and dreamless sleep

* * *

><p>The next morning Nessie was awake before I was. I felt her running her hands through my hair and I sighed and pretended to be asleep and she laughed. I knew that my cover was blown after that so I slowly opened my eyes.<p>

"Morning" She whispered and I smiled. Waking up beside Nessie was something I was trying not to get into the habit of but it was addictive. Her hair was tossed and her eyes were bright. She was a morning person I was hoping it had something to do with me.

I smiled at her and kissed her.

She smiled against my lips and I pulled back

"We really shouldn't get into the habit of this" I reminded her gently

She rolled her eyes and snorted... totally Nessie

"Yeah... well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" She said and smiled. She sighed and cuddled into me and I wrapped my arms around her honestly not minding the fact that we were alone together

"We should probably re-surface" I said

"Probably" She mumbled against my chest

She eventually pulled away and sat up and she leaned forward and kissed me. This was different. Her fingers wound into my hair and she was now over top of me. I put one of my hands at her waist and the other in her hair. Her tongue danced along my bottom lip and I gave up trying to deny her entrance. Kissing Nessie was also addictive, maybe more addictive than waking up beside her. We were soon rudely interrupted by a knocking on the door... more like banging actually

"I'm going to pretend that, that silence that I'm hearing in there is sleeping... so get up!" Bella called and we pulled about. Nessie covered her mouth with her hand but I couldn't help but laugh. Hopefully Bella had walked away

We started walking down the stairs

"Hey, what happened last night... i forgot to ask" She said

"Oh um... nothing" I said nervously

She stepped in front of me

"Your lying. Tell me the truth" She pleaded and I couldn't look in her eyes

"Jake" She started

"What?" She whispered

"Ness don't be scared" I soothed her

"I'm not scared... "

"Jacob, Nessie" A deep voice said and We both looked up to see Sam Uley standing at the door something I never ever expected to see.

"We have to have a meeting. All of us. You too Ness"


End file.
